I'm Not a Snape, I'm Me
by Nicoisawesome
Summary: It never crossed her mind that she was anything special; after all, what's so special about a girl with a dead mother and an unknown dad? Then she's unexpectedly plopped into her dad's custody-the Gyrffindor-hated, sarcastic, cold Severus Snape. Put in third year and dubbed as Snape-girl, Celia needs to find her own path, past the haters and strangeness. COVER BY MY COUSIN TIFFANI
1. The letter

**Hi, people! Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I'll try to update once every week or two weeks! Still struggling with the tech stuff, sorryL**

**Snape has a rebellious, energetic, perky daughter he never knew about, how will he cope?**

**Snape: What?!**

**Me: Nothing, nothing…do the disclaimer or we'll all get sued!**

**Snape: I won't. **

**Me: …**

**Snape: …Nicoisawesome owns nothing, all rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Me: Sad. I only own the plot and snape's…uh…*whispers*daughter.**

3rd POV

"Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's cheek." Professor Snape snapped, ignoring Malfoy's snigger. "Mr. Longbottom." With three brisk strides, the towering man, well, towered over the trembling boy.

"Are you blind? This potion should be a light blue, not a muddy brown. That's what happens when you forget to add a unicorn tail. It's going to explode in a few moments-" As soon as the professor stepped back, the potion, true to its word, exploded and glopped neighboring students in brown chunks.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to cause a commotion. Weasley, help Longbottom clean this up." The door knocked and a very annoyed professor opened the door to reveal a first-year Slytherin. "Yes?"

The small boy shifted his feet and replied, "I was passing Headmaster Dumbledore's office, and he said to meet him in his office at once. Professor Filch will be coming soon to supervise the class for today." He squeaked, and turned promptly away at the Professor's nod.

"Continue with your potions, the rest of you." Professor Snape said to the class, leaving the room with a swish of his long billowing robes.

"Chocolate Frogs." Severus demanded at the sight of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle spun upwards so there was a path**(AN: Is that what it does?)** and Severus hurried inside.

"Ah, Severus. Lemon Drop?" Albus offered, his eyes twinkling annoyingly. "Cut to the chase, Albus. What could be so important that you must disturb me for the entire day?" Severus asked, or rather, as he had with the gargoyle, demanded.

Albus handed him a letter. Snatching it, Severus began to read. Then he read it over again. And again. The Headmaster calmly and patiently popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

Severus looked up in utter disbelief. "I have a muggleborn daughter? Her mother died? Shirley died?" He stood. "And she's coming to live with me at exactly four thirty? It's three, Albus! You're telling me now?!" Albus nodded.

"I got the letter today, just now. I suggest you get ready. Madam Pomfrey has an extra bed, I'm sure. I'll get her to move the bed into your spare room." Albus smiled gently. "And you should go to your quarters, to sort out your thoughts."

Severus left in a daze. What was he going to do?

**Good? Bad? Tell me! Again, this is my first fanfic! But correct any mistakes! How can I make this better in the future?**

**Is this too short? Too long? Too rushed? I'll update soon!**


	2. The Hogwarts Train

**And I'm back! So far I haven't gotten too many reviews, is that because my story is bad or because I didn't ask for any? Anyways, this was early but I guess that's a good thing so I'll probably update ****_at least_**** once a week now.**

**Snape: *snorts***

**Me: You know, I was going to do the disclaimer for you, but now that you're being rude, you're going to do it.**

**Snape: I'm a grown man. You're just a little girl who writes stories.**

**Me: I am NOT little. Stories have power. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Snape: No. *starts tap-dancing* what-stop it! I demand you stop!**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Snape: Nicoisawesome does not own anything! *stops dancing* I don't even tap-dance!**

**Me: You do now. Shoo.**

**Snape: Gladly. *Walks briskly away, trying to maintain what dignity he has***

**Me: Yeah. Rowling owns all except for the plot and you-know-what. And to guest name Halfbloodhill, I'll try to make them longer. Thanks to guest Halfbloodhill for reviewing and 2meanbrothers for following the story! Oh, and thanks to paratrooper321fa for reviewing too. What do you mean by back story? **

3rd POV

Celia sat in the orphanage, bored out of her mind. The clock seemed so slow. Three thirty, she kept reminding herself. At three thirty, she would board the Hogwarts train and go to a school for witches and wizards. Apparently that was what was going on, right? The lady had told her that.

Normally, Celia would have told the lady to sit tight while she got some very nice men with very big nets, and some medication. But when the lady levitated a random item in her room with a stick that was actually a wand, she was convinced.

She bounced in excitement when the clock reached three twenty eight. She was going to meet her dad, who she'd never met, but was bound to be fun. He HAD to be. All her positive, pranking traits didn't come from nowhere.

The door opened and the lady came in. "Time to go. Take your luggage and grab my arm."

There wasn't much to take. Celia's mother had been a screaming banshee, and didn't really care for Celia. Celia grabbed her teal suitcase that had a smiley face on it and hesitantly touched the lady's arm. Her stomach twisted as she felt an odd sensation.

The lady looked at her and Celia handed her a package. "Could you give that to my dad?" She nodded.

The lady handed her a paper and was gone. Celia looked at it, then back at her surroundings. The letter read:

_Go to Platform 9 ¾. To get there, run through the walls of platform 9 and 10. Your father has your required necessities. He will meet you at Hogwarts. _

She crossed the platforms and stared at the wall. "Just run straight at it, don't worry." She told herself unconvincingly, tugging at her hair. Her feet ran, and she slipped through the wall.

Celia's POV

They couldn't have made it less creepy. No, it had to be a brick wall that looked completely solid. Why couldn't we just touch the wall and it would bring us to Hogwarts or something?

A moment of quick darkness passed, and then I was in front of a train. I gasped and grinned, clutching my suitcase tighter. On the huge, beautiful train, read the letters: **HOGWARTS-**before I could read more, two redheaded twins crashed into me from behind. We all fell to the ground.

"Oh-sorry-"A scrambling hand brushed my shoulder-"-ouch, Fred-" They sorted themselves out and stood. They were completely identical! Twin 1 offered his a hand. "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't stand in front of the Hogwarts train entrance." I took the hand gratefully. Twin 2 glanced curiously at my suitcase. "Say, you don't seem to be around here. What's your name?"

I was gazing at their freckles and red hair. Both of them had unruly hair that sprung in all directions, but could be found attractive in a way. They were both tall, I could give them that. "Huh?" I snapped out of my daze, embarrassed. "Sorry. My name's Celia-" I paused. Was it Snape now or still Charleston? Probably Snape now-"Snape." I finished quickly.

They didn't withdraw their hands, but the grins faded. "You're Snape's kid?" I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm twelve. But I've never met my dad before. Have you?"

The twins glanced at each other with an amused expression. They nodded at me. "He's a professor at Hogwarts. Maybe he'll soften up once he sees you. How can you be Snape's kid? You've grinned four thousand times already." They looked at me mischievously before saying goodbye.

I climbed aboard, tugging my suitcase along. A blond haired boy streaked past, sliding open a door. There was a door here? Oh, it was a compartment. Feeling stupid, I slid the door open again.

"What do you-oh. Hello." The boy straightened, gazing at me so intensely I felt embarrassed again. I smiled. "Hi! I'm Celia. Could I sit here?" I didn't want to say my last name, because I was afraid he would react the same way the twins had. He looked ready to say yes and ask me to sit with him forever, but he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You a pureblood?" He grunted, his hands already halfway across the chair to slide his books over. I frowned. "What's that?" He sighed.

"What's your last name?" He asked me, smoothing his hair awkwardly. I stood there, still feeling idiotic. There was no escaping this.

"Uh…Snape. My mom wasn't a witch, though. If that's what you're talking about." I began to leave. "Look, if you don't-" He interrupted me. "No! I mean-you can sit here. I don't think half-bloods are that, uh, bad. Better than muggleborns." He offered a small smile. I smiled and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand. I shook it and settled back into my seat: "Cecelia Snape; I prefer Celia."

"So…Snape? He's my godfather, so I guess in a way we're related." I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed. "You look like your father."

I quickly smoothed out my eyebrow and he seemed to catch the movement, laughing. I folded my hands over my chest and heaved a sigh. He covered his mouth, smiling. "Still like your dad!" He laughed, muffling his snorts. I rolled my eyes and he stopped laughing. His face was pink from laughing, and I frowned. "Still like my dad?" He nodded, smirking.

I broke into a full smile. "Now?" He shook his head. "Your dad doesn't smile." My smile faltered. My dad didn't smile?! Well, I had a lot to look up to.

"Wait. Is he, you know, kind of easygoing?" I asked Draco. Draco snorted. "He smiles about as much as mudbloods are pure." I gulped. Draco looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I kind of sent him a package that explodes in your face and drenches you in water…I wrote 'Happy Early April Fools' on a paper!" I whispered, stricken. Draco's mouth twitched, and soon he was laughing again. I scowled and he bolted upright. "Don't do that to your face!" He demanded in such a stricken way I smiled.

"We're almost there. Are you sorted?" He looked me up and down, and I realized I was wearing my black T-shirt with a smiley face on it. It said in yellow letters: I'm smiling-this should scare you. My ripped up jeans weren't design; they were literally ripped from years of being a klutz.

I shook my head, and my jet-black hair whipped my face. "Nope. My dad's picking me up at Hogwarts. It's my first time here, so whatever sorting is, I didn't do it yet." Draco nodded and changed outside. He came back in robes, which looked surprisingly good on him. I tugged an iPod out of my suitcase and turned the sound up. It crackled for a minute, which was a little weird, because I had just paid for a virus clearing.

"Who sang that?" Draco looked awed as we finished listening to a Bridget Mendler song. I told him. "She a witch?" I shook my head. He gaped at the iPod and I laughed. "For a muggle she sings good." He admitted.

"Muggle?" I repeated.

He smoothed his gelled hair back. "Non-magical beings." The sniff he added showed he didn't like them.

"What's wrong with Muggles?" I asked, a little defensive.

Draco jolted and glanced at me, not sure how to respond. "I've always...believed...that they were lower than us."

I frowned. "And your parents believe the same?" He nodded. "Hm." I thought about that, then shrugged.

I put the song on repeat and we sat there, listening to "Hurricane" for the rest of the ride. Awkward.

Then the train lurched to a stop and it was my turn to gape like a goldfish.

**Hope this was better. I have a tendency to rush things and pretty soon my stories are all conversation…so I rewrote half of this. I already figured out what house she's going to be in, but I'll be putting up a poll soon and u guys can vote on pairings. Please review!**


	3. Hi, Dad

**Yay! I'm back! I have a messed up schedule right now, so nobody knows when I'll update again!**

** Me: I'm not doing the disclaimer! Who's up?**

** Snape: You can't expect me to do it; you just sprung a daughter on me.**

** Me: Okay…HARRY!**

** Snape: I'll be back next chapter…*tries to leave* **

** Me: Stay. **

** Harry: What-oh. Hello, professor Snape. I'll just do the disclaimer. Nicoisawesome does not own anything.**

** Me: Except Celia.**

** Harry: Who-**

** Snape: Someone you will stay away from. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. *leaves***

** Me: *Sighs* sorry Harry.**

** Harry: It's fine. I hate that git. **

** Me: Ironic how the books turn out.**

** Harry: What books? **

** Me: Oh! Um…nothing! BYE! *Shoves Harry out* To JoyWaylett, thanks and I'm not being modest here: there are lots of snape's daughter is Hermione, snape's son is harry, and not many oc daughters, so I decided to try my hand at it, so I'm glad you like it! To guest, thanks for telling me the gargoyle steps aside, and to other guest, as for the house she's in…your answer is right in the chapter! To anyone who's wondering because I got a review question for this, more back story will come up sooner or later…I DO NOT want things to get mushy, but who knows?**

Celia's POV

I left the train and said goodbye to Draco. But where was I going to go?! I stood by the train awkwardly as passing students gave me weird looks. Then suddenly a hook-nosed, greasy-haired man swooped by. "Is there a Cecelia here?" He snapped out with annoyance. My feet froze. No way.

I stepped up. "Here, sir." He turned around like a hawk, sizing me up. I gave him a huge smile and he frowned. "Take my arm." He said curtly. I reached out quickly; he didn't seem like the type of person to mess with. There was a CRACK and I felt the familiar stomach-twisting feeling. The world swayed for a moment, and then we were somewhere else.

It was a funeral. Everything was black, black, and black. Oh, did I mention black? I turned a full circle, looking for the man, oh wait, _Dad_, until I caught him striding towards a door. He yanked it open and I rushed to keep up. "It's your room." He growled, and I streaked past him, taken aback by how grumpy he was.

My room consisted of a simple GRAY lamp, a BLACK drawer, and a BLACK bed with BLACK sheets and white pillows. At least something wasn't black.

"Thanks." I didn't smile this time. He nodded, again, curtly. Okay, I get it. You don't like talking. I turned my back on him and began unpacking. iPod, set of clothes, more sets of clothes, and three pairs of shoes. I used to have five, but I decided the two pairs were useless since they were so worn they had frays coming out.

Dad-that didn't seem right, but it was- watched me with darting eyes, then turned and left. Um, okay. I folded my clothes again, then reluctantly turned to the door. Now what?

I reached the silver doorknob (what doorknob is silver?) and pulled it open with a squeak. Dad was sitting there, writing and marking papers. He didn't even look up. "Yes?" He sounded annoyed.

"I just want to know, do you want me here or not? All I get from you is annoyed, short sentences, and then you turn around and leave. I'd rather go back to the orphanage!" I glared at him, crossing my arms.

He looked surprised for the tiniest second, which was a small victory for me, but then his face was masked by a calm, furious demeanor. "Of course I want you here. If I hadn't I would have simply left you on the train exit. You will not talk to me like that." He replied, his tone controlled yet angry.

SURE YOU WANT ME HERE! YOU WERE TOTALLY SENDING WAVES OF WELCOMNESS. TOTALLY. _NOT._

"I'm _twelve_!"I protested. Then I paused. That wasn't right. Oh. I was thirteen; my birthday passed a few weeks ago. I had been so wrapped up in Mom's death, and the magic thingy, I had forgotten my BIRTHDAY.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Then perhaps you should start acting like a twelve year old." _Perhaps?_ Was he some kind of wise old man stuck in a younger man's body or something? No offense to old men. Wait, that wasn't offensive. Okay, moving on.

I crossed my arms. "Actually, I just realized I'm thirteen."

The door knocked, and Dad stood hastily. "Enter!" He called in his cold voice. A bearded man entered, his eyes twinkling. TWINKLING.

"is she ready to be sorted?" He asked. Dad nodded and he pulled out his chair. I sat, totally lost. "Sorted?" A large hat swept over me.

_This is new!_ The hat chuckled, and I jumped.

_You talk?!_ I asked in my mind, incredulously.

_But of course. Now, where to put you? Where to put you?_ The hat murmured in my mind. _I shouldn't even CONSIDER Ravenclaw-_

Ravenclaw? _What's that?_

The hat tipped, and my head moved along with it._ A House for students of wit and learning._

Okay, here's this old raggedy hat telling me I wasn't smart. I feel highly insulted.

_Hufflepuff is a strong House for you-that's for the loyal and the just-but no, no, that's not for you. Now Gryffindor, you've got a right amount of bravery, but even Hufflepuff overrides that-_

I huffed. So now I'm an idiotic coward. Things were looking up for me. Oh, but I'm loyal! So much better! A idiotic coward loyal to stupidity! Yippee.

There was a huge rush of memories flying past me, and I started. _Those are private!_ I shoved the hat out.

It chuckled. _Chuckled._ _No worries, I've seen enough. You are very cunning; yes, oh my, just like your father I see! Those big boys never managed to sway your defiance, did you?_ A better way to say I was an outcast. Thanks.

_I told you._ I gritted my teeth. _Those. Memories. Are. Private._

_Hm...better be-_

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. The bearded old man smiled slightly, and Dad just nodded. I just sat there, confused. "What was that?"

"My dear, it's the house you were sorted in. I am Headmaster Dumbledore." I grinned slightly. Headmaster, huh? He seemed nice. I pulled out a small, tiny box from my pocket.

"This is for you." I grinned. Headmaster Dumbledore took it with a surprised smile and began to tear the tape.

Dad realized what it was. "Don't open it. Albus, if you value your robes, _do not open it._" Dad warned, shooting me a look. I only smiled wider and coaxed, "Open it. You wouldn't want to be impolite, now would you?"

"Cecelia!" Dad glared at me, but it didn't faze me. Years of pranking taught me that. Headmaster looked at the package, at me, then at Dad. Oh, come on. Don't ruin my fun. And he opened it.

BAM! Water shot straight out of the box and drenched both Dad and the Headmaster. It was really meant for the Headmaster, but Dad reached over to grab it at the last moment, so both of them got wet. I burst out laughing, and the hat chuckled on my head.

"This is the second time I'm changing robes, and I don't appreciate it!" Dad stomped off to his room, his shoes making squishy wet sounds as he walked.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked only amused, so I didn't have to worry about another tempered man. He wiped a droplet of water from his very wet beard and laughed heartily. I smiled. This was what a dad should be like. Not like that greasy-haired, silent man who had just run off to sulk.

"You remind me of a certain pair of twins. Now, I best go off and dry myself before I catch a cold. Your father can give you all the necessary items. School starts in a week, so you best try and catch up. You'll be a third year. Goodbye, my dear." He patted my shoulder and whisked off with the creepy, talking hat.

I sighed and tucked my feet in on the chair, rocking myself slowly. The thought of catching up to "third-year" wizards and witches made me queasy. I needed to review everything as fast as possible. I had one week to learn what took the wizards three years to learn. Go figure.

Snape's POV**( AN: This'll be short; I'm bad at adult POVs)**

I swept a cart into Cecelia's room. She was still wearing the strange muggle clothes with the logo. I covered up a snort and told her," Your wand, robes, and books are all in there. I suggest you throw away those silly pranks of yours. Other teachers will not take them as lightly." With a turn, I left her room, ignoring her mumbled," Lightly?"

Albus, you infuriating old man.

************************Three Days Later*********************************

Celia's POV

He basically ignored me every chance he got. It was incredibly boring, but I was used to being ignored. The kids at the orphanage wanted nothing to do with each other but sit and dawdle.

So I buried myself in books, learnt spells, until I finished each once or twice already. I found my meals in my room drawer every day.

It was almost unbearable, but I managed to cope for a few days. I kept myself busy practicing spells, trying on my robes, and reading the books over and over again. Sometimes I would make potions and place them in the last layer of the drawer, where I put possessions, not clothes. If you're wondering how I got ingredients, Dad has a whole shelf of them.

I opened the door to go to the restroom, and Dad stood, going out. I frowned. "Where are you going?" I asked him quietly. He stiffened, then tossed a," Library" at me. I froze. Library? Of course, this was a school. I waited for him to leave then rushed to the door, watching him turn the corner.

I grinned at myself. Looks like I'd be going somewhere tonight.

**Was this short? I can't be sure because the length on my computer is different from the length from fanfiction. Whatever, you guys tell me. Until next time(which won't be for long I hope)!**


	4. The Library

**I'm back! I'm going to wait for some more reviews and then put up a poll for Celia's pairings! Sorry if this took longer than usual; I was just waiting for more reviews.**

** Snape: Care to explain why I'm here again?**

** Me:(cheerfully) Nope! I just feel like you're a fun person to drag along in these conversations.**

** Snape: Excuse me?!**

** Me: Okay, I'll do the honors. I, Nicoisawesome, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Well, Celia is kind of mine, but I have handed her over to Snapey. Rowling owns all except Celia.**

** Snape: Thank heavens for that. Hurry up and do the review replies.**

** Me: Okay, Okay, no need to get grumpy.**

** Snape: I**

** Me: ****_Anyways_****, my review replies: To guest thanks and I'm still working on the length. To other guest, thanks, I'm trying to keep it, what did u call it, A-mazing! I'm having fun writing this! **

** Me: Onwards!**

** Snape: …**

Celia's POV

Naturally, I couldn't care LESS about what greasy-haired, 'ole Dad thought about me going to the library, but I couldn't have him rampaging along the halls screaming my name.

I crossed the room and shut the bathroom door, taking in the reflection in the mirror. A black-haired, black-eyed girl stared back. My hair was glossy from Dad, obviously, but I had Mom's curls. Don't go and think of pretty princess curls right away; I meant curls as in frizz.

"Stop it. When have you become a beauty addict?" I muttered to myself, pulling my hair back to a lazy ponytail and leaving the bathroom. **(AN: Yeah. I realized how girly the clothes and hair descriptions were, and I can just imagine a boy dying of boredom reading this. Don't worry, I'm not that into clothes descriptions. It just shows personalities sometimes.)**

I had to wait for Dad to come back, so I sat cross-legged in his room, peering around curiously. I hadn't noticed he had volumes of books on the shelves, and before I knew it, my feet were up and running. I took a well-cared for book on advanced potions and spells. Flipping it open, I leafed through the pages. I didn't practice the ones that seemed hard or caused damage, but I did practice the easy harmless ones.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on the floor reading my books?" I jumped and looked up. Dad towered over me, one dark black eyebrow raised dangerously.

"Yes. Can I go to the library?" I shut the book and stood. Fudge. I wasn't nearly as tall as him. He looked down at the book and frowned. I eased it back into the shelf gently, then stared him down. That's one thing nobody ever beat me at.

He broke eye contact first, and I pressed," Please? It's _so boring_ in here, I can't stand another day reading about stupid love potions!" There wasn't a whole book on love potions, of course, but a few pages.

Dad's mouth quirked up into a small smirk, and he queried," 'stupid love potions'?" I nodded firmly and planted my feet on the ground. "If you won't let me go, I'll find a way. I'll _alohamora _the door down and ask Draco to take me!" Sorry Draco.

"Draco? You met him?" Dad cut me off smoothly. "That's a good idea. When Draco has his free period, I'll have him take you to the library and keep an eye on you."

I frowned. "We're the same age!" I protested. Dad didn't reply, only turned away.

**************************One hour Later******************************

I re-tied my hair and skidded to the door. There was Draco, blond hair smoothed back with what looked like a whole can of gel spray, dressed in green robes.

"Hey, Bathrobe Boy." I greeted him. He scowled, but motioned for me to follow. I waved half-heartedly back at my dad and left.

"Bathrobe Boy? I meet you for one day, let you sit on the train with me, escort you to the library, and you insult me?" He cast an irritated glance at me.

"Yes." I knew he wasn't mad at me, so I didn't bother apologizing.

"It had to be Bathrobe Boy. So original." He turned a corner and I caught up to him.

"Why, thank you _ever_ so much." I bowed.

He copied my tone. "It's my pleasure, My Lady." I laughed and caught a small smile from him.

"I was sorted. Slytherin." I tossed out absent-mindedly. He smirked and walked a little faster. "I'm not surprised."

"What? Why?" I matched his pace.

He shrugged. Hiding something, no?

"Remember, stay close." Draco warned me as he opened the door to the library. His last few words were hushed as we entered.

"What? I can take care of myself!" I protested, hissing. Except I tripped, and he caught my hand. Smooth. That will totally prove my point.

"Right…" He pulled me to my feet and smirked. I snuck a grin at him. "Gotta catch me first." I took out my wand and, of course, muttered, "Aguamenti." At his face. I didn't wait for the yelp; just ran for it. Well, I ran for it for about two seconds.

I bashed into someone, and I groaned. "I am so sorry!" Blinking, I realized it was a frizzy-haired girl. Twins! Except she didn't have black hair. And she wasn't smiling. Oops.

"It's fine-why aren't you in your robes?" I helped her up, rubbing my head and wincing.

"Oh, I'm, uh, new here. I got sorted just today, but I'm going to be a regular third-year in a few days." I apologized again, but she waved it off. "I'm Hermione Granger. What are you here for?"

I flushed. "Well, I read all the books in the year, so I wanted to come here for more information. Honestly, this is all really interesting-Ugh. I sound like a bookworm."

Hermione brightened. "It is fascinating, isn't it? Come on, I need to introduce you to my friends."

She dragged me over to a table, and I'm not being prejudiced or something when I say this, but I was thoroughly surprised her friends were all boys. She plopped down next to them with a thick book, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat slowly. They stared at me, and I fidgeted.

"Harry, Ron, this is…?" Hermione glanced at me. I jumped in. "Cecelia Snape." Hermione's mouth opened in a perfect "o", and my mind showed me an image of cheerios as the boys made similar expressions. I was losing it. Cheerios?

"You're a Snape? Are you Professor Snape's niece?" the redhead asked me spitefully. I forced a smile. "No, I'm his daughter."

I once heard someone say every time there is silence, an angel is floating over you. If that's true, then the angel above us must have poured and brewed herself a big cup of tea before leaving.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is…Ron Weasley." The jet-black haired boy offered, taking a sharp breath.

"Hi." I smiled and raised my hand to shake his, then thought against it and lowered my hand.

They looked at me as if waiting for a reaction for a while, then Harry exhaled a deep breath, looking raggedly relieved.

"What?"

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

I folded my hands together, and explained slowly," Well, you offered your name, and then you waited for something. What was that about?"

Hermione gasped. "You don't know who he is?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um...should I?"

All three pairs of eyes widened. "He's Harry Potter!" Hermione gaped at me.

"I know...he just...told...me." I replied, confused.

With a swift brush of her hand, Hermione lifted Harry's bangs to reveal a small, lightning-shaped scar. "'Mione!" Harry protested, and shoved her hand away.

"Okay. He has a scar. I'm sorry you were injured? Sorry; I'm not taking the hint here." So he had a cool-looking scar. Yay...?

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

I raised my eyebrow. "So...what am I, the Girl-Who-Apparently-Died?"

"He's done more than you ever will! Git." Ron frowned at me with distaste. Woah, woah wait. Back up. What did I do? Hermione nudged him, thinking I couldn't see.

"What house are you in?" Hermione piped up, breaking the silence. I replied instantly. "Slytherin."

"I told you guys she was no different!" Ron hissed at Hermione and Harry.

"Hey! What's wrong with Slytherins?" Yeah, insult my dad, and then insult my house.

"They're slimy, greasy, arrogant gits. All of them grow up to be Death Eaters or something worse." Ron glowered at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Note-to-self: try to ignore self-craving to eat Death." I said sarcastically. What the heck was a death eater?

"Nobody likes Slytherins. All the mean gits go there, where they can actually talk to each other without caring." Ron crossed his arms. Now who's the git? Enough was enough.

"It was good meeting you guys. See you around, Hermione. Sorry for crashing into you." I got up.

I turned around, and saw a dripping wet Draco standing there. "Should we be going?" I asked him, smirking as he furiously squeegeed the end of his robe collar. He nodded nervously. "I promised your dad I'd get you back soon, and we're five minutes late." Then he hissed something to Hermione, who glared.

I nodded. "Just wait a sec. Ron." Quick as a mouse, I pulled out a small package and cast a charm on it. "Here." I tossed it at him and twisted my face up in an innocent, happy expression. He caught it, surprised, and I turned away, following an irritated Draco.

"Look, I don't-I mean, we don't-I mean, Slytherins don't hang out with, uh, Gryffindors." Draco informed me, swiping at a bead of water hanging on the tip of his droopy, messy hair.

"Why not?" I asked him, tucking a strand of loose hair back into my ponytail. He rolled his eyes and increased his pace. I skip-walked along.

"Gryffindors are filthy, arrogant, ugly, brats." Came the short annoyed response. I smirked. "So biased, aren't we?"

Draco opened his stereotypical mouth of his to protest, but before he could get a word out we arrived. I said goodbye and naturally he had to make me more nervous by wishing me luck.

I took a deep breath. _He doesn't care about you at all. He won't notice._ I told myself, and suppressed the pang in my stomach. I placed a hand on the dark door and gave a firm push.

The door opened dramatically, and Dad looked up from his paper. "You're late. Do you know how-" He stopped, and his expression flickered so quickly I thought it had been an illusion. "You're back. Hurry next time. I'll be back with your dinner." He said finally. With a sweep, he left.

I trudged back to my room, dragging my feet. My room was a pale periwinkle, and the floor was a clean glossed wood. The magic of charms, I thought to myself dryly. I sat on the bed to practice spells, but I made two mistakes on one spell I had mastered days ago, and completely failed a simple charm.

Why? Because I wasn't focused on that. Ron Weasley's voice echoed in my mind. _All the mean gits go there, because it's where they can talk among themselves with anybody actually caring._ And then Dad's cold, uncaring demeanor.

Then why had he said those words that made my mind nag, _Does he really not care?_ Those unfinished yet so distinct words swirled in my head. I wish I was clueless sometimes, but I'm not. I knew what he was trying to say, and it confused me to death.

_Do you know how worried I was?_

I really don't like you, Ron Weasley.


	5. The Dining Room

**Just to warn you guys, school projects have been handed out, and it might alter my schedule. But then again, it might not. I posted a chapter, but the computer went haywire at me. Sorry.**

** I want to put up the poll for pairings, but I need some help. It can't be Draco cuz he's like family, and it can't be Ron because his first impression to Celia was a big prejudiced git. So who should it be? So far I have only one option: Harry Potter. So what do you suggest? PM me or review. I need help, guys!**

** Cecelia: What's all this? **

** Me: Oh, Celia! I thought it was Snape.**

** Cecelia: Technically I am Snape…**

** Me: THE MALE ONE!**

** Celia: Oh. Well, he's a mean old git. Nicoisawesome does NOT OWN ANYTHING except me.**

** Celia: I have to go.**

** Me: Sure, bye. Okay: To 2meanbrothers, thanks and I think I'll probably do Harry/Celia anyways. There is definitely going to be problems with Ron and Celia. To guest, thanks, I'm STILL STILL STILL working on the length, though I update once in a few days, so maybe I'll have short chapters and quick updates. To archerm99, thanks to you too! You guys don't know how thankful I am, THANK YOU!**

3rd POV

"I can't believe you, Ronald!" Hermione slammed the book down in a futile attempt to get her anger and embarrassment out.

Harry stared off into the distance where Celia had left. Draco had been completely ignorant to the trio, which was like a complete blessing. He couldn't help but see Snape in her, though: the smirk she threw at Draco, the raven black eyes glittering dangerously. Except-he couldn't believe he was thinking this-he didn't think she was _that _bad.

"What? She was being a complete annoyance! Blimey, Hermione-ow!" Ron feebly fended off a smack on the shoulder.

"She was not! You were being a complete, complete-" Hermione shook her head angrily. "Slytherin!" Then she covered her mouth, eyes small, realizing she had just lost the fight.

Ron grinned with triumph. "You admit it! All Slytherins are gits, and she's one too!"

Harry thought back to the black curls. "Quit it, both of you, before we get kicked out of here." He ducked his head to scribble on his parchment as the librarian's eyes swept dangerously over the crowd of readers in the Hogwarts library.

Hermione glowered at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest git I have ever met, Slytherin and all!" She took her homework and stomped out, casting a glance at the now standing librarian. Ron stared at her hand. "Now how am I supposed to do this?" Ron muttered to himself, staring at the quill hovering above his barely touched parchment.

Harry looked up, too. Without Hermione they were hopeless. He put away his things and rolled up his parchment. "Come on, mate. We should go." He hesitated. "You know, she isn't that bad."

Ron's jaw fell open. "Harry, mate, she's the _devil's spawn!_ She's a Snape!"

Harry shrugged. "At least give her a chance, mate."

"She's done something to you. I don't know what, but she has." Ron shook his head. Harry laughed a little. "Come on."

The redhead crumpled up his parchment noisily, and grumbled as the two of them headed back, hour wasted, to their common rooms.

Celia's POV

The door opened with a creak as Dad came in. He placed a tray on the drawer wordlessly and turned to go. I spoke.

"Can I read books in your room?"

He didn't reply for a moment. But I saw him go rigid at my voice, then relax.

"Yes. Finish your food, and you can read tomorrow…when I go to work." I sagged as I realized I'd be alone again, but I thanked him and swung my feet over my bed to get the tray.

I poked at the delicious beef slices and wolfed down the cream pie. When I finished, I held my nose and gulped down the pumpkin juice to wash out the creamy taste. Yuck. I grimaced and set aside the cup.

I pulled out my iPod and played _Angry Birds_ for a while. My thumbs pulled back on the screen, when suddenly it crackled and a notification popped out. _No signal. No internet connection._ Weird. I pressed dismiss and kept playing.

I'm not sure when I dozed off, but the next time I blinked there was light streaming through my eyelids. I groaned.

"Get up." The gruff voice startled me, and I pushed myself up, blinking at the hazy figure in front of me.

I was confused. He never woke me up, why start now? Normally I found the tray of food on the drawer, and him grading papers. I hopped off the bed and yanked the drawer open. "What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a tee.

"The Headmaster said you should go to breakfast to get used to Hogwarts. You will eat your meals in the dining room, and come back here when you finish. Understand?" He asked me stiffly. It was kind of sad how that speech was the longest sentences he'd ever said to me.

He asked me? I needed to answer? I opened my mouth. "Yes…sir." I replied weakly. The "sir" seemed needed. Dad seemed satisfied, and he told me to hurry up before shutting the door.

I pulled on my shirts and reached for leggings. I pulled my hair back in its natural ponytail, tugging at the curls behind it. Then I slipped into worn-out sneakers.

Seriously, Dad walks fast. I was nearly running, and he quickened his pace EVEN MORE! What was wrong with this guy? **(AN: lol, so many words starting with w in that sentence**)

We had to go down the stairs, and I was pretty sure of my footing, when the stairs _moved._ Dad grabbed the side like it was nothing, and my foot went through the gap. I shrieked and fell.

It's not like a story, where the person "manages to grab the side and hang on". Nobody has time for that, because your mind just goes to panic mode. I mean, unless you have super reflexes. Then again, I'm a klutz, so maybe it's just me.

My other foot, luckily or unluckily, was still on the steps, and it got caught between the stairs. I yelped, and a fistful of my shirt got yanked up. Dad steadied me, then let go, irritated. There was something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

"Can you please go through one day without risking your neck?" Dad asked me, dusting his hands. I smiled sheepishly. "I've tried, but, so far, I've failed."

He cracked a smirk. I would say he cracked a smile, but that would be a lie. I grinned back, glad it had a sort-of good reaction. I rubbed my ankle and we kept walking. My jaw dropped as soon as we entered.

Awesome candles hung on the ceiling, and a starry night sky was behind it. I gasped in awe, but hurried after Dad, ignoring the stares.

He went up to the stage-thingy, and I almost froze. Another thing you should know about me: Stages and me don't mix. I'm fine pranking and getting everyone's attention, but if I'm on a platform or stage, I just freeze.

I spotted Draco and gave him a brief smile. He waved and I gave a tiny wave back. Hermione was on the other side, and I waved at her too. She beamed.

I sat awkwardly down on the spare chair, sparing Headmaster a smile. He smiled back, eyes twinkling.

The food smelled delicious, and I reached for a cinnamon bun when Headmaster announced we could eat.

"I'm Professor Lupin." A man spoke up politely. I caught his guarded tone, but grinned nevertheless. Finally! "Cecelia Snape, but I prefer Celia."

I gazed up at the ceiling. "The ceiling is amazing. What's the spell? I need to do that to my room." Lupin seemed startled I was talking so eagerly. The others sat and watched with amusement. Dad scowled.

"But you won't." He informed me. I grinned mischievously. Feeling brave, I replied slyly," You never know. Maybe one day when you walk inside…" He glared.

The table roared with laughter, some silently laughing, but definitely laughing. Lupin leaned forward, a bit more warmth in his eyes now. "Are you sure you're Sn-Professor Snape's daughter?" I just grinned and went back to my cinnamon bun.

There was a moment of adult talk, and I chewed the warm, sweet bread covered in white goo quietly. Then, out of the blue, Professor Mcgonagall (I had picked up their names) spoke to me. "Have you made any friends here, Miss Sna-Celia?"

I smiled, feeling suddenly shy as the eyes shifted to me. "Well, I'm friends with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." _And I guess Harry Potter? Definitely not Ron Weasley, but he wasn't so bad._ There was an awkward silence, then Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice," That is extraordinary." It...was?

Before I had a chance to be confused and ask why, Dad stood. "I should get going. Class starts soon." He didn't have to motion for me to come. All it took was a stare. The table was silent. I pushed my half-eaten toast away and thanked the table, my stomach churning with hunger. Then I quietly stood up and followed Dad out. And this time, I didn't wave back at either of my two friends.

I made sure to walk slowly upstairs so Dad wouldn't have to help me again.

He billowed into his quarters, and I trailed behind him. When I walked inside, he looked at me, or rather peeked a look at me, above his papers. I stared straight ahead and marched right up to his shelf, purposely yanked a book off, and made for the door to my room.

Fury raced through my mind like a train on full speed, as I plopped myself none too gently on my bed. My eyes darted on the pages of the book, but I wasn't focusing.

A few moments later I heard footsteps. Rolling over, I tucked the blankets up to my chin, curled up, and pretended to sleep. The door opened.

I breathed really slowly, letting out a sigh. The door closed and my eyes shot open at what he said.

It was more of a whisper, but I heard it.

"Good night." And then an apology. Not exactly an "I'm sorry", but more of a, "I offer my apologies" or something like that.


	6. A Start

**Hey all! I still need a couple more reviews until the poll goes up! **

** I'm not going to do the character talk thing THIS TIME; which do you prefer? Okay, okay, I'm side-tracking again.**

** Review replies: Thanks to guest and archerm99, I'm glad you like Snape's changes. I was afraid it was too OOC...but if you liked that you'll probably enjoy this...?**

** Enjoy and review for the poll! Oh, and I've given up trying to not be mushy. Some people like fluff. *shrugs* If you're looking for a story with blood and gore every second, don't look here. If you're looking for action and drama and fluff, look here.**

** I DON'T OWN A THING! **

Celia's POV

I sat straight up. He apologized. Well, he did it in my "sleep", but still. I opened my mouth to call him back and demand an explanation.

But then I froze. There was something wrong...there was something he wasn't ready to share.

I took a deep, shattering breath and sunk back into my covers. When I heard the office door close, I slipped off the bed and went to his room.

There was a pile of neatly stacked parchment on the desk, and I grabbed one. The quill was easier to write with than I thought. Blotting the tip with the ink bottle on the desk, I scribbled down something.

_I'm giving you a chance. Take it. _I thought.

3rd POV

Professor Snape dismissed his class and snatched up his students' papers with a resigned weariness. First Lupin, his childhood enemy had to become professor here. Now, his own daughter thought she hated him. He had long given up trying to avoid her, but he wasn't about to get all cuddly, either. He barked a "Move!" to some Hufflepuff first-years, and strode to his office.

His hand hovered above the doorknob for a fraction of a second, then he opened it. There was a parchment on his desk, folded. His eyes caught it instantly. He never folded his papers.

It read _**Celia**_ on it, and his breath hitched. Fingering the side of the paper with his rough hands, he opened it.

_**I'm confused. You seem to hate me, but I don't know why. Do you want me here? I need an explanation. Thanks. I'm sleeping now. **_

And then on the bottom...on the bottom...

_**Love,**_

_**Celia. **_ **;)**

Yes, wink-wink to you, too.

He was breathing hard as he read it, and by the time he finished, he let out a huff of relief.

"Hey." He whirled around to find Celia smirking behind him.

Celia's POV

"You sneaky little brat!" He snapped as he turned around. I grinned.

He took a deep breath. "Ready?" He asked me. I fingered the frays of my shirt and nodded.

We walked to lunch together, and this time, he didn't walk fast. He walked normally, so I didn't have to run like I was in the marathon. We reached the stairs and he raised one eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "I'll try not to kill myself this time." I promised, and he smirked. We made our way down the stairs, and I hopped down the last few stairs. He turned around to stare at me. I shrugged. "No promises."

The teachers were already eating, so I quickly scrambled up the stage and sat down, licking my lips at the juicy beef on the plates.

"Hey." I reached for a piece of meat. Dad shot me a look. "Hay is for farm animals." He told me.

I frowned. "Moo."

Headmaster laughed heartily. I smiled. Celia one, Dad zero.

Hermione waved and I waved back. Draco, on the other side, sniffed. I raised my eyebrows at him and waved. He allowed himself a grudging smile and waved.

It wasn't until I looked back at the table until I realized the teachers were staring at me. My cheeks flushed and I smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps you would like to go eat with your friends?" Headmaster offered kindly. Dad coughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, and I think I will." I assured Dad, and stood up with my plate. Dang. Where to sit?

Draco waved me over, and Hermione frowned. I mouthed a 'be right there' and she glowed with happiness. I made my way over to Draco, and noticed some teachers frowning. Okay, so maybe Ron wasn't completely a liar.

"Hey." I sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and tossed a "Hi." At me. A girl strutted up to Draco and snuggled up to him. Draco grimaced and I stifled a laugh. "Hi."

She squinted at me and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. Draco's _girlfriend_." Um…

I smiled. "Draco must be so…lucky." NOT. Draco looked at Pansy with bewilderment. "You're my what?"

Pansy giggled and beamed at me, ignoring Draco. "That's what I said! We'll be totally good friends!"

Draco shot me a look that said, '_If you ever force me to hang out with her because you two are friends I will die._'

"What are you?" She asked me, flipping her hair again. I chewed my bottom lip. "I'm a witch, Pansy, and that's all you need to know." I ate a mouthful of beef so she wouldn't ask me anything else.

Pansy furrowed her eyes into little ugly slits, and turned to Draco. "So, Dray-Dray, do you have anything to do tomorrow? It's going to be a snowy, beautiful Saturday!" Completely ignoring _me_ now, she whipped her hair in my face and snuggled her green robes into Draco's chest.

"Pansy, please don't call me that. I…actually do have something to do tomorrow. The entire day, I'll be busy." Draco grimaced and peeled a pouting Pansy off his chest. I choked down a gag at her fake bubbly pouts.

"Really? What?" Pansy whimpered and dug her head back into him. He sighed and edged away, pushing her off. My eyes widened as his desperate face turned to me. I fought back a laugh.

"Actually, he's going-" I looked out the snowing window and caught a glimpse of the lake. "-ice skating. It's a _muggle_ activity, and he agreed to try it." I finished. Draco nodded enthusiastically, teeth clenched into a pained smile.

Pansy wrinkled her nose and plucked lint off my shirt. "Whatever. You look like a total muggle, by the way. You should change." I brushed her hand off and stood with my plate.

"Well, I'm going to go sit with my other friend, too. See you tomorrow _at my dad's office door_, Draco. Bye, Pansy." I waved, Draco waved, Pansy sniffed, the rest of the table glanced.

I made my way over to bushy-haired Hermione and sat. Her grin went up to her ears, almost literally.

"I almost thought you'd stay there." She smiled politely now, and put her fork in her mouth, chewing slowly.

I raised my eyebrows. "With that Pansy girl there? No. Way." She giggled. I noticed Ron and Harry. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hello." They chimed, wariness on their faces. I plastered a smile on my face.

Two hands covered my eyes and I smiled. I heard Ron suck in a sharp breath. "Uh…this can't be Draco, and the only other people I'm not sitting with is…Fred or George!" I guessed.

"Yeah, mate, but which one?" A twin laughed. I frowned…their voices were completely the same…"Fred?"

"Lucky guess." Fred took his hands off my eyes, and I turned around, grinning. "What's up, guys?" They cocked their heads, and I shook my head. "Sorry. New York slang."

"I knew it! Your accent gave it away!" Hermione exclaimed, and she made the worst impression of a New York gangster ever: "What-is-up, dude?"

I broke down laughing, holding my stomach in a desperate attempt to hold in my hysterical gasps of giggles. I wasn't the only one; even Ron was roaring. Harry's glasses fell off, and he tried to reach over to get them but failed as he laughed. It might not sound that funny, but the way Hermione said it-unexplainable.

I put on a thick, obviously fake British accent: "Hullo, Hermione! Would you like some crumpets and tea-?" We all started laughing again, and Hermione protested between laughs, "We do not-sound like-that!"

We all calmed down after a while, and went back to wolfing down food. I got tired of the beef and went to pick on the pumpkin pie. "So, Ron. Did you open my present?" I inwardly smiled.

Harry laughed and ruffled his messy hair absentmindedly. "He did! That was hilarious, Cecelia!" My teeth hurt from smiling, but I didn't care.

Ron scowled. "My hair was pink-PINK-for the entire two hours!" He complained, not bothering to finish chewing. Fred and George laughed and went back to eating at the other side of the table. Harry grinned. "You were also wet."

There was a slight cough, and I turned to find Dad. The entire half of the table quieted down. Hermione managed a brave, "Hello, Professor." He nodded. "Miss Granger." Formalities. Ugh.

I told him, "I'll be right there." He frowned but nodded, sweeping towards the door and pausing to wait for me. I turned to the trio. "Hey, meet me at my dad's office tomorrow at ten in the morning with outdoor clothes." I paused. "If you want to, that is." I added. Wouldn't want to sound bossy.

Hermione piped up with a perky, "Sure!" as the boys nodded strangely. Well, Ron didn't; he sniffed and shrugged. I bid them goodbye and left the room, following Dad upstairs. There was silence as we ascended the stairs.

"There was quite a lot of laughing there." Dad said finally, mouth in a scowl. My mouth curved up into a soft smile. He was trying to make small talk. Failing at it with the scowl, but still.

"Yeah…I have a question." We entered the room, and I sunk into his chair. He raised one eyebrow at me but sat, or rather, _perched_, on the edge of his bed.

"Yes…?"

"It's snowing. And I was wondering if I could go out and play in the snow. And ice skate on the lake. At ten. Tomorrow. Can I?" I blurted out. He leaned back, surprised.

"Can you?" He pressed. I groaned. "I thought you were a potions teacher, not a grammar teacher!"

He didn't speak. "May I?" I relented finally.

"Yes, you may. I expect you to be back at the most, seven." I let out a quiet whoop. He gave me a disapproving look.

I practically danced to my room, and did a little shimmy as I changed into my PJ's and laid out my clothes for tomorrow.

There wasn't much to do, so I basically just looked up how to transfigure shoes to skates and vice versa, then fell asleep.

The next time I woke up there was a note on the drawer, a tray of food, and a bottle. A new thing added in my room, was a Pensieve**( AN: I feel like I spelled it wrong….did i?)** and a tiny corked bottle. I took the note and read it hesitantly.

_ Celia-_

_If I hadn't wanted you here, you'd be back in the orphanage already._

I read it again, stunned. I had asked for an explanation; he had given me his life story. Quickly, I crunched my way through an apple, chewed through a slice of pie, gulped down a goblet of juice, and bit my way through a steak.**( AN: Wow, I'm running out of food! What else can I put?)**

It was nine forty already, but I knew from the dim light peeking under the closed door that he wasn't yet asleep. I went outside and jiggled his doorknob.

There was a flurry in the room and it opened. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. He was in a shirt and loose pants, with mismatched socks in mismatched slippers. Dad's hair was disheveled and messy. I had never seen him so, ahem, vulnerable.

"I was _changing_. You startled me." He scowled and I bit back a laugh. A smile escaped. "What is it?" Dad frowned down at me and I grinned.

"Just wanted to say good night." I said softly, and before I could think twice, I hugged him. He froze at my touch.

There was a moment of silence as I let go. Then I dashed into my room, shut the light, and dove into my covers. It was a start, at least. A really, really tiny start. But still.

** Sorry this was a bit short, but I wanted to save the next day for the next chapter. Ice skating with Draco and the trio…considering that probably only Harry and Hermione know what that is, it's going to be fun to write!**

** Until next time! Please PM or review for the poll!**


	7. Ice Skating

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Hi, hi, hi! What's up, guys? **

**Sip, guest1, and guest2, thanks! Archerm99 thanks for telling me that, I hate spelling HPO stuff, always get it wrong! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **

** So, I don't own anything, obviously. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be sitting in a mansion or something and writing books, not fanfics. But I don't!**

** Got that?**

3rd POV

At exactly four twenty-eight in the morning the next day, the blizzard of snow stopped. The sunlight streamed through the windows of Hogwarts, and awoke five third-years.

Hermione opened her eyes excitedly, and rushed to grab her robes. She put on mittens and a scarf, then ran to wake the boys-after brushing her teeth, of course.

Ron awoke to the stupid sun in his eyelids. He groaned, and suddenly a pillow smacked his neck.

"Get up, Ronald! Harry! We need to hurry up if we want to go outside with Celia!" A pillow smacked Harry's face.

Both blinking, the first thing Ron saw was a hazy, frenzied, excited Hermione wrapped like a present. Harry saw the pillow. He wondered why the pillow was coming closer. And closer. Pillow met Harry's face. Oh. That was why. Harry rubbed his cheek groggily.

"We're up, we're up, get out." Ron grumbled and Hermione squealed, running out.

Draco wasn't so lucky. He awoke to a whispering Pansy beside him. "Hello, Dray-Dray. Would you like to spend some time with me?" She drawled in his ear. That woke Draco up really quickly.

Draco shot to his feet, hastily pushing Pansy away. "Get out, Pansy. I need to go find Celia." Luckily, he got Pansy out in a few minutes, though he could hear her pathetic wails outside before she left.

He didn't actually plan on ice-making or whatever it was called, but he had to thank Celia at least.

Celia's POV

Sometimes I wish I had a caring, understanding mother. Yeah, okay, Dad's not the worst, but seriously, men do not understand the meaning of privacy.

It felt like someone had poured thick syrup through my eardrums, clogging up my brain. I was _so_ sleepy.

And then someone coughed. I ignored them, until one thought shot through my mind. _Nobody's supposed to be in my room!_

I groaned. "Yes?" I yelled at the pillow. The pillow didn't reply. "Uh…nice pajamas." Someone snickered. Okay, this definitely was not Dad.

Someone prodded me. I rolled over. Draco stood above me, smirking. "Are you awake now?"

"No." I moaned and buried my head into the pillow further. "Who let you in anyways?"

"Professor Snape." Wow. That betrayer. I reluctantly grabbed my covers and pulled them off. "Can you get out now? I need to change."

He smirked even wider and left. I fumed as I pulled on a thick denim jacket that had a skull traced down the left sleeve. My boots were knee-high, silver platinum colored. I glanced at the mirror, pulled up my hair, and tugged a beanie down to my ear. Hm. Weird but nice combo.

I opened the door to find Draco sitting on the couch. Dad placed a marked paper in a pile and turned to me. "Be back by seven." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Draco stood and sized me up. "Punk. I like it." Dad smirked and covered his face with more parchment. I had the impression he was trying to drown himself with it. Probably so he could eavesdrop and watch me get embarrassed. Which, by the way, I already was.

"How can you even know what punk is? All you wear is bathrobes!" I complained as he led me outside to the hallway. "They're called robes! _School _ robes!" Draco replied, annoyed.

He turned to me and stopped. "Celia?" Hermione called. Draco's eyes widened and he stepped aside as the trio waved at me…or at least Hermione and Harry sort of did. "What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron glared at Draco with distaste. Seriously?

"I could ask the same for you, Weasley." Draco spat back. Then he glared at Hemione. "Mudblood."

Hermione clenched her teeth. I could tell it was an insult. It was getting tense in here.

I kicked Draco in the shin. He yelped and grabbed his foot. "What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes. Hm, I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Why do you always tie your hair up?" Harry asked me abruptly. The hallway grew quiet. I raised an eyebrow at Harry. He shuddered. "You, a boy, are asking me, a girl, about my _hairstyle_? Smooth, Harry, real smooth." Everyone laughed, except for Harry, who was beet red.

"No! I just-I meant-er…" Harry rubbed his head and flushed pink. I laughed and cut him off. "It's fine."

Draco coughed. "Um…I'll just be going now. Thanks for the…you know. Bye." He added in almost a mischievous whisper, "Oh, and Celia. Seriously? Happy face PJ's?" I frowned.

He turned and started walking away. Hermione brushed her scarf away. "Um…he saw your pajamas?" She cocked her head.

My face turned red. "My dad-um…Snape, let Draco inside since Draco wanted to see me. So-I-uh…he went into my room while I was still sleeping. I know, right? Privacy loss…" Hermione giggled into her hand.

I ran up to Draco, who almost reached the hallway corner and dragged him back. The trio was having a hushed conversation.

"Where were you going? I really meant ice skating for real." Draco's jaw dropped. "It's a muggle activity! I don't want to!" He said, way too loud.

I stared at Draco in disbelief. "You don't want to. Okay then, I'll just go tell Pansy you're available." He pulled me back. I smirked.

"Muggle activity?" Hermione squinted at me. I could see the gears turning. I smiled. Geek time.

"Ice skating. It became a recognized sport in 1876. It's-" I began, and Hermione cut me off. "-a sport or pastime." She finished, quoting Google.

I grinned. "I have found a soulmate." I announced to Draco, who snickered.

"Know-it-all." Ron muttered.

"Look, if you're here to insult me, you can go." I told him. "Nobody's forcing you to come."

Ron glared at me. "Fine. I didn't want to come and hang out with stupid, death eater Slytherins again."

Well, the snowball mood evaporated quickly. "I was actually planning on going ice-skating with you guys, but I don't feel so well. Hermione, here's the spell." I handed the paper over to Hermione.

_Just get out of here before you explode._ I turned and ran. I heard Hermione calling me, and Draco calling me, and Hermione screaming at Ron, and footsteps behind me.

My boots slapped against the hallway, echoing off the walls. I crashed into somebody-Typical. "Miss Celia?" Professor Lupin asked, getting up. I ducked my head and ran.

Hogwarts is a very, very big place. It took a while before I found an exit. There was a few trees next to the lake, and I sat down under one.

I hadn't cried since I was nine, and that was when I got injured from the stove. Of course, my mother had to scream at me at the top of her lungs for burning her stupid ham. Who cooks ham anyways? Okay, some do, but un-cooked, it tastes cold and saltier…off topic. Oh wait, I had also cried when I was eleven; that time I fell off the roof.

"I'm really sorry he's being such a git. If it makes you feel better, Hermione probably already murdered him." A voice said. I peeked out from under my arms. Standing there, hands uncomfortably in pockets, messy black hair unruly, was Harry. I cursed under my breath. Great,

Please don't sit down, please go away, please don't sit down.

Harry sat down next to me.

I wiped my eyes. "How'd you find me? Nobody catches up to me."

Harry seemed taken aback by my bloodshot eyes, and he fixed me with a concerned gaze.

"I had practice." He laughed bitterly. I felt a pang of terrible empathy and fought to keep it down. I looked down. "Me too."

Harry cleared his throat. "Um…is this a good time to hug you? Because you and my dad don't really get along, and I'm not sure how-"

I hugged him. "Does this answer your question?" I whispered into his shoulder. He hugged me back briefly, and we both pulled away. His cheeks were red, and I tried not to think about that.

"Snape…he never…." Harry trailed off, but I got the gist. "No. He's the best dad I could ever ask for. Most of the time. Okay, sometimes." I replied firmly.

Emerald green eyes brightened, and he laughed. I laughed with him.

"All the time, to most of the time, to sometimes. Wow, you think highly of him." Harry smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes.

"I don't think…your friend Ron…likes me very much. Why don't people like my dad?" I gazed questioningly at Harry. He settled down besides me.

Harry's mouth opened, but then he closed it. He hesitated. "I don't know."

I nudged him. "Liar."

He frowned. "Well, he's not...he just prefers his own house, Slytherin, and that makes people hate him. He hates me especially, but I really don't know why."

I was silent for a moment. "The others. Where did they go?"

"Back to their rooms. Hermione left after telling me to be gentle or something-I wonder what she was referring to- oh, and Malfoy was the most reluctant. He shoved me against the wall and said he'd kill me if you didn't come back happy, and of course in one piece." Harry said this all very calmly, as if he received death threats daily. I laughed again.

One minute I was staring at the green eyes, and the next minute I was staring at his rough hands. I took the hand, confused.

"Still up for ice skating?" Harry smiled at me. I laughed, weakly now. "Really?" He didn't answer, just pulled me to the lake.

"It's the black lake. In the winter, Dumbledore-our headmaster-sometimes lets the ice glaze over." We both bent down and I helped him transfigure his boots into skates. They were silver with a red and orange **_H_** on it.

"Best I can do, sorry." I glanced down at his skates, then transfigured mine. It was pearly white with coral-like purple patterns woven on the left of my right skate. It had a silver **CS** on the side.

"Okay…now let's watch me fail at this." Harry took one step on the ice and toppled over. I laughed and helped him up. "Slowly, it's not like walking."

He took a small slide and skated a few feet. Then the other foot came down and he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry." He flushed _red_ and let go. I waved it off. My hands worked their way up his arm, and gently, pulled the robes. He slid a few more feet.

"This is so…strange and fun at the same time." Harry grinned and skated, slowly by himself now. I began to let go, and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Don't let go." He whispered, face really red now. I smirked and took his arm.

I took out my iPod and turned to the song _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. If you haven't heard it before, shame. Go listen to it! GO! NOW!

_Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide…_I muttered the words under my breath, and lifted my still red eyes to find emerald jewels staring back. The song crackled and my iPod died.

I didn't really mind.

"So. Boy-Who-Lived, huh? What's up with that?" I asked, and made a sudden, wild turn right as Harry almost toppled into a snow bank.

Harry bit his lip. "That's not important."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Then please explain to me why Hermione and Ron make such a big deal of it, and why girls of all ages ogle over you?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

I smiled slyly and bit my lip, copying him. "'That's not important.'"

"Hey," he protested. "Fine. They call me that because I survived a killing curse from Voldemort."

"Seriously? Woah. That-that's big. But why would a moldy guy with shorts come and try to kill you?"

Harry's mouth twitched, and he started laughing. "No-not Moldyshorts, Voldemort."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's the most stupid name I've ever heard in my life. _Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort._"

"Normally people call him 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named' because they're to scared to say his name." Harry said. "That's why I'm a little surprised you're saying his name.

I snorted. "It's just _a name._" I turned to the sky. "Hey people out there who won't say his name! Listen to this! VOLDEMORT-VOLDEMORT-VOLDEMORT-VOLDEMORT-VOLDEMORT!"

I really, really hope the teachers inside didn't hear me. Or the people outside today.

Harry seemed to be struggling not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"I hope I'm not being nosy here, but...what happened next?" I led him off the lake and we sat back down under the shady tree. Harry dropped his head, and he deflated like a balloon. "My mum and dad were killed, and I went to move in with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley Dursley."

"That bad, huh?" I said gently.

He shrugged uncomfortably. I sat up and crossed my feet. "Well, my life wasn't all happy-sunshine-daisies either, so you can tell me."

Harry's head shot up. "What happened?"

"Basically my mom ignored me. I did my chores, got a job, and bought food for myself every day." A smirk played on my face. "Once, I put pepper in all her scarves. It was hilarious. Oh, and another time I poured salt into her coffee."

"Wait. You got a job and you bought food for yourself? What if you didn't get food?" Harry raised his eyes.

3rd POV

Celia smiled a little, but the smile didn't quite light up her face like it usually did. "I...wasn't as hungry some days?" Worst. Excuse. Ever. Harry saw right through it. Anybody would, unless you were really unaware of everything.

"What?" Harry shot to his feet. "She didn't give you food? Your-mum and-Snape?"

Celia laughed. "Sit down, Harry. I only found out my dad was even _alive _this year, and that I was a witch. Besides, sometimes I'd nick food from her plate while I was cooking, so it's okay. Anyways, I was pretty much the freak in my school, I guess because I would do magic, or as I phrased it back then, 'freaky stuff'. But it was cool; haters be haters, I guess."

"Did it ever get to you?" Harry sat back down. "Dudley's gang would do that, too, chase me and stuff. But he was such an oaf he wouldn't catch me-unless he was on a bike, though."

"Rarely," Celia suddenly grinned. "I used to threaten them that I'd turn them into a toad. And as for the _girls_? Please. All I had to do was fling a worm at them and they'd all run off screaming like babies." Her eyes softened. "You're uncle and aunt weren't exactly nice, either, huh?"

Harry shook his head. He tried to turn his skates back, but ended up getting-

"Oh my gods!" Celia burst out laughing. "You transfigured them into FLATS, Harry!" She fell over, shaking with laughter. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she cracked an eye open just to laugh again. Harry had a stricken expression on his face, and was trying to pull off the offending flats. The bells on the top jingled humiliatingly.

"Change it back," Harry pleaded, and Celia laughed. "Maybe I should make you wear them," she teased, but turned them back to his regular shoes anyways. Harry sighed in relief. "Nice touch there, though. Bells." She grinned and transfigured her own skates back.

"Oh, gods, what time is it?" Celia frantically took out her muggle device thing and checked the crackling screen. "Stupid screen-why's it like that? It's been like that ever since I was in Hogwarts. I have to go, Harry, sorry."

"Oh-okay." Harry nodded. He got up. "It's okay-"

She hugged him. "Thanks for coming after me." He blushed. She was really pretty-wait. What? He was going mad. He realized she had let go.

One hand raised in a goodbye and she called, "See you later! Bye!"

Dazed, Harry lifted his right hand. "Bye," he muttered, dazed.

From the other side of the lake, Professor Lupin, who had followed Celia, mused to himself, smiling. A Potter and a Snape. How interesting.


	8. Writers block AN

**I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update, but I'm suffering some major writer's block. I tried to tell you guys as early as possible. What should I do next with Celia?**

** At some point she might meet Sirius, but I feel like I need to let Celia settle down before the action starts. The fanfic seems insanely rushed; Snape let his guard down and trusted Celia way too fast. I predicted the whole bonding and trust to start at like, chapter fifteen or so.**

** I'm currently taking options, so review please! Thanks and please, please review for the option-thing, or else I might not be able to update!**


	9. First Day

**CHAPTER NINE**

** Hey, guys. Still on ****_major _****writer's block. You will not believe the number of times I rewrote this chapter.**

** Updates might be a bit slower, since I'm suffering the worst disease a fanfic writer dreads, but to all the reviewers who gave me tips and plots, I will totally keep them in mind!**

** I don't own. If I did, Harry Potter series would suck. Rowling respectively owns all, except my OC Cecelia, but she still does tons better.**

Celia's POV

For the next few days, Draco got yanked to his feet every time I tried to sit with him, and Pansy would drag him off, all giggly. So I sat with the trio and listened to their rants and fights. Soon, I got used to all the dirty talk about my dad, even. I guess I should be mad, but he was being a little ruthless.

"So then Neville-awesome spell there-yelled the spell and Snape was forced into his grandmother's clothes! Strange taste, his grandma. Vulture hat, red handbag, large green dress; though I rather enjoyed it. Loved it, actually." Ron grinned and stuffed Yorkshire pudding into his mouth**(AN: If you ever blank on food in Hogwarts, go to HPO the first book pg123)**

I smiled and nodded as Harry laughed, relishing the moment. Then suddenly an idea struck me. I turned to Harry, just as he was telling us, or rather, telling me and reminding Ron and Hermione, about Professor Lupin's class with the nasty Red Caps. I tried to be patient as he ranted on and on about how they had repelled the goblin-like creatures, but I was practically jumping in my seat.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron," I said breathlessly. "Do you think…you could take me to see Buckbeak? Before something…happens?" We all exchanged a look. These were some times when I really got annoyed at Draco. The trio had long told me about Draco's mockery at the hippogriff, and his tiny injury.

Hermione hesitated. "Maybe after you start classes and settle down." She said gently. I nodded, disappointed,

"Yeah, maybe." I said hopefully. Today I started classes. Today, maybe people would see me as Celia, not Snape girl.

Hermione and I watched in amusement as the boys hungrily finished off the last platters of food. The school seemed extra happy, or at least the third years seemed to be.

Harry had been extra sweaty yesterday, since he had quidditch practice. I didn't even own a broom, and never tried flying before. The thought of trying made me tingle all over with giddiness. I had always wanted to fly.

I fumbled with my robes and got up. "See you guys tonight." Hermione pouted a little. "I nearly forgot that you were in Slytherin. There's always Hogsmeade, though." She said gloomily, and I offered a shrug and a smile before leaving.

Class wasn't that great. I had to go through the "creepy new kid" phase again, like I had to so many times in muggle schools since weird things, magical things, happened and made me move**( AN: Percy Jackson, anyone? J)**

Apparently nobody knew me, so I was dubbed as "Snape's kid" and "don't mess with her, stay away". Only Draco and his two cronies, who I later learned that they were Gregory Goyle, and of course, the one and only Pureblood Vincent Crabbe, actually dared to talk to me. Just my luck. Oh, and the ever so pleasant Pansy. Her conversations mainly involved the words, "Draco" and "perfect match".

Draco was especially cheerful because I couldn't call him Bathrobe Boy anymore, since I myself was dressed in robes. He kept making some snotty comment and shot me a glance, daring me to call him that…which of course I couldn't, unless I wanted one more nickname as Bathrobe Girl.

I almost felt glad when Pansy tugged him away to try and snog. Still, I felt bad for him, but threw him a smirk anyways as Pansy dragged him off. At least I got my revenge. Sort of.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered Professor Mcgonagall's class. The trio was sitting there, and Hermione waved me over. More than a few students gave me odd looks when I sat down next to Hermione.

"How's class?" Hermione muttered as Professor Mcgonagall turned to help Professor Flitwick with something.

"Terrible. Nobody will go within twenty-inch radius of me, except for Draco and his gang, and of course Pansy, who drags Draco off every few seconds to kiss him, or try to." I complained under my breath, flipping to the textbook page written on the board. Hermione giggled quietly.

Suddenly a cat strode in and leapt onto the teacher's table, sitting straight. It was a gray tabby, who fixed the class with a stern gaze. I whipped my head around to see Harry and Ron's reactions. Ron grinned impishly at me, like he knew something I didn't, and Harry smiled, gesturing for me to watch. I frowned as I turned around; I realized Harry seemed a bit glum. His smile was weak and he seemed to slouch like a little, like a little boy deprived of candy.

The tabby gazed at us with one more familiar stern look, before leaping off the desk. Midair, the tabby swerved into a woman…Professor Mcgonagall. I gasped in delight and clapped earnestly along with the rest of the class. Professor Mcgonagall seemed unfazed, but she did smile. Of course! I should have been expecting it. This was Transfiguration class! I resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

**(AN: Yes, I know, in the book it's only Gryffindors, but think of it this way: Celia entered Hogwarts a bit late, so her schedule will be muddled up!)** At the end of class I was beaming, because I had managed to answer the questions fired at me from Professor Mcgonagall, earning Slytherin twenty points in all. I got a couple of dirty looks, but Hermione told me not to worry about it.

The bell rang, and I stood to leave, but Professor Mcgonagall called out," Miss S-Celia? Would you stay behind?" Frowning, I nodded and checked my schedule. Hermione did, too. We had managed to highlight all our classes together, and Hermione finally looked up. "See you tonight, Celia." We didn't have any more classes together for the day. I waved as she left, pointedly ignoring Ron, who sullenly left. Strangely, Harry didn't, but I approached Professor Mcgonagall anyways.

"Miss Celia? I hope you are aware that we will be visiting Hogsmeade. Your father is the Head of the Slytherin House, so make sure he is aware. I understand he can be quite…distant." Professor Mcgonagall gazed at me will a look of slight sympathy. I nodded. "He is aware, I'm sure, Professor. You need not worry about that, he isn't as distant as some may think." Then I grinned. "But he isn't exactly the cuddly, open, type either."

Professor Mcgonagall chuckled and dismissed me. I waited outside the hallway, a bit embarrassed that a teacher was discussing parent issues with me.

Being a prankster means staying alert at everything that happens. My ears, luckily, are very keen, and some of my old, muggle friends used say I was part fox. So you can understand that I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation Harry was having with the teach-I mean, Professor.

When Harry came out, I felt a pang of pity for him. He wasn't going to Hogsmeade because his uncle didn't sign it. Figures. I put my arm around him as we walked out. "Hey, don't worry. Your uncle was a pig, remember? I bet he was too stupid to sign his name anyways. And your aunt? That stick of a hand she had would probably break under the weight of the pen."

He laughed, but it didn't cheer him up enough. I checked the time. Three minutes until the next class. I cleared my throat and examined him. He really looked put down.

"Hey," I said softly. "You know what? I bet Hogsmeade is nothing. I'm not even going." I declared. Harry looked up in surprise. "No! You should go, I don't want me to be the reason-"

I shook my head. "No, really. Hogsmeade sounds so bland and boring. I'd rather stay here. We can hang out, you know? If you want, that is."

Harry brightened. "I still can't believe you're a Snape. Thanks, Celia." He gave me one last smile before sprinting off. I waved and left for class.

HHHPPPOOOO

"Please?" Pansy clutched my arm like it was the end of the world. I dragged my feet and groaned. "No."

Pansy looked like she was going to drown. She pouted. "But I just _know _Draco likes me! He's just really noble and too shy to say anything! Set me up with him! He hangs out with you, like, _all the time!_" _Noble, my left nostril._ The day Draco became noble was the day Voldemort would put on a tutu and dance the Harlem Shake.

I glared at her, frustrated. "Let go, Pansy. I need to go eat dinner." We were already at the door, but I didn't want to embarrass her. She glowered back, mouth set into a vicious smile. "I'll let go when you say yes."

I huffed. "Fine, be like that. My answer's still no." With my free hand, I yanked the door open. Students streamed in, and I strode over to the Gryffindor table. Draco smirked at me when he saw who I was dragging with me, and I frowned at him.

Hermione looked up. "Hey, Celia-oh. Hello, Pansy." Her smile faltered. Harry shot me a curious look. I didn't bother hiding my distaste.

"_Now_ will you let go so I can eat my food in peace?!" I sat down, and Pansy, _STILL_ clutching me, ignored everyone else and squeezed in next to me. "Please, Celia?" She pouted again.

I ignored her and reached for a piece of bread. "So. What's up?" I turned to the trio, who was still staring at Pansy. Ron gaped at me. "What do you mean? Why is Parkinson, the Slytherin who hates Gryffindors, sitting here? What could Parkinson possibly want from you?" Pansy hissed insults at them.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you know. Who's the guy she's been chasing after?" Ron frowned, dumbfounded. "Um…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, too. "Malfoy, isn't it?" When she said Draco's name, Pansy let out a little squeal. I turned around to realize that Draco was right behind me, eyebrows furrowed. "Did someone just call my name?"

I shoved Pansy at Draco, who stumbled back. "There! Go eat his face, Pansy! Bye!" Both of them gave me dirty looks; Draco for being thrown with Pansy, and Pansy for that "eat his face" comment. I shrugged and smiled sweetly.

As soon as Pansy pulled a protesting Draco away, Ron guffawed on his casserole. "Did you really just tell Parkinson to eat Draco's face?" I shrugged and tackled my food. "Kiss his face, eat his face; with Pansy, is there really a difference?"

Harry smiled, but still a bit sadly. "Still upset about Hogsmeade?" He shrugged. Always the modest one. Cute. Wait, what?

"Harry said you weren't going either. And that your dad never said you couldn't go." Ron eyed me with some kind of suspicion.

I put on a solemn face. "Yes. Under Voldemort's orders, I will deprive myself of Zonko's and kill Harry inside Hogwarts, right in front of the Headmaster and other students. And then, miraculously, I will get away with it, and everyone will totally still love me."

Ron flinched when I said the word Voldemort, but he stopped bothering me after that. Hermione just shook her head and concentrated on a piece of meat.

" 'Deprive yourself of Zonko's' ?" Harry looked amused. Ron cast an angry glare at Hermione, who furiously returned it. I sighed.

"Come on, Ron, Crookshanks was just being Crookshanks. He's a cat." I twirled my fork absentmindedly. Ron shoved food in his mouth and spewed some bits out as he talked. "THAT CAT'S GOT IT FOR SCABBERS!" It was a loud roar, but the louder hum of the room drowned it out.

Hermione slammed her knife down and stood. "Would you just _drop_ it, Ron?!" Like that, she was gone. Ron huffed and furiously ate more, while Harry and I exchanged an uneasy look.

I could feel a glare penetrating my skull, so I turned and saw Dad glaring. He glowered at Harry, then shot me a look, too. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did I do wrong?

"Uh…Harry? Why is my dad-I mean, Professor Snape looking at you like that?" I jabbed Harry gently. Harry shuddered. "Your dad doesn't like me very much. Let's just put it at that." Gee, thanks, Harry. You shared that information when we went ice skating. No need to repeat it.

I nodded and wiped my mouth with the napkin. "See you tomorrow." Harry waved and I exited the room, standing in the hallway. As chatting students passed me, I tucked my hands behind my back and leaned against the wall, wondering.

Why did my dad seem so angry whenever I sat around Harry? Why did he hate Harry? Did Harry do something unforgiveable to him? That didn't sound like him at all. I frowned.

A large figure- I don't mean _Hagrid-_large, just tall-swept around the corner, hook-nosed and irritated. I smiled.

"Hi." We started towards his office, sullenly, silently.

He opened the door and walked in, or, stormed in. I shut the door quietly and he sat down, fixed on the parchment. I sat down on the side of his bed. "Alright, what did I do now?"

"Nothing." His tone was sharp and said, '_End of discussion'_. Dad didn't even bother turning around. I sighed. And just as we were starting to be friendly. This was frustrating.

I threw my hands in the air. "Stop sulking! Who's the hormonal teenager here, you or me?"

He whirled around wearily. "I'm not sulking."

"No, of course not. You're prancing around and smiling at everybody who passes." I replied sarcastically. He stared for a minute.

"You know I don't normally do that either." He fumed and checked off something on a piece of parchment.

3rd POV

Professor Snape stared at his daughter, who couldn't possibly be stared down. He could understand the most complicated potions, but defiant little girls? He had no clue.

Instead of talking, he marked off another mistake on the parchment, aiming his anger on the paper: _Weasley! A fistful of ice blade grass from Oldric the Oddball's cave does not need to be chopped and added in a Freezing Potion! Where was your mind the past few days?_

And then, suddenly, the parchment was ripped out of his hands, and shoved out of sight. He looked up to see Celia, annoyed, holding the parchment out of reach. Not only was she defiant and stubborn, she was disrespectful.

Her eyes burned like dancing flames. He glowered back, not believing anyone could be so…insufferable!

"You will give that back, or you are not going to Hogsmeade."

Unfortunately, she was unfazed. "Okay. I was going to tell you anyways. I'm going to stay with Harry." Potter?

"No. You will be-" Professor Snape wracked his brain for something-"-confined to this office for the day. You may _not,_ under any circumstances, go to Potter's common room, nor anywhere else. I advise you not to be friends with him, or any of his insufferable friends."

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, the curly ponytail slapping her cheeks. "What? You can't! You can't cut off our friendship like that."

"I can, and I will. I'm telling you, not asking you. If you disobey that order, I will…think of something else." Standing, he took the moment of silence to snatch the parchment out of her momentarily numb hands, and slapped it down on the table, heading towards the bathroom.

Celia tucked up her knees. Fire blazed in her eyes again, angrily. "This is so unfair!" She shouted.

She was met by a simple, even: "Life isn't fair."

**Hm. More tension. This chapter was more like a first regular day of school for Celia, so I tried to make the bland plot as interesting as possible, despite the small row between the Snapes. Well, see you guys next time, hopefully soon!**


	10. My Teacher's a Werewolf

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Whew! FINALLY! I'm back! YES! Okay, literally no announcements! **

**Disclaimer: I am sooo JK ROWLING! TOTALLY! I JUST GOT DEAGED TO A TEEN AND DYED MY HAIR SHORT CROPPED BLACK! YEAH! AND I LIVE IN USA NOW! (heavy, heavy, sarcasm) **

**No. Obviously, I do not own anything! Obviously, I am not Rowling! I love you readers and all, but if you think I'm Rowling, I really have nothing to say….**

**I won't be responding to reviewers any time soon because of my tight schedule, but know that I AM reading them! The chapter titles will most likely be longer now, btw.**

**Onwards…! **

Celia's POV

I bit my lip in rage as I sat down next to Draco. The trio gave me a confused look, and I glared at my dad, who now had a completely-oblivious-to-everything look. Hermione gave me a kind of hurt look, but I couldn't reply since we were so far away. 'Later,' I mouthed, but she just lowered her eyes and turned back to the trio.

I stabbed the egg and yolk spilled out. With my teeth I forcefully ripped the egg in half and chewed.

"What did that egg ever do to you?" Draco examined my face.

"Shut up." I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows at my grumpiness. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I muttered as I chewed, "That is _so _old." I probably would have said the same thing, but I just needed something to say.

For the remainder of the meal Draco tried to make small talk before giving up and turning to talk, or complain, to his cronies.

Apparently some nasty water-goblin-thingies had gotten into the hallways, so we all had a free few periods while the teachers tried to sort out the problem quickly.

I waited until my dad walked out and followed the trio to the library. They moved pretty quickly, and I had to weave through the crowd.

The trio had already chosen a spot to sit, claiming a table. Hermione, obviously, had a stack of books next to her, while Ron was badly hiding a piece of tart in his chipmunk-like cheeks. Harry was running his hands through his hair and blushing, something I never saw him do. I smiled; Hermione was a good match for him, if he liked her that would be great.

"-wouldn't do that! If Celia didn't want to sit with us, I'm sure she had a reason." Hermione was arguing. I sighed and walked up behind her.

"Wouldn't be a conversation about me if I wasn't there, huh?" I grinned. Hermione let out a tiny cry and twisted the top half of her body around.

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Y-you heard the whole conversation…?" Obviously he was talking to Hermione…wow, Ron must be really close to Harry for him to be brave enough to say something in front of Ron.

I flashed him a reassuring smile. "Just enough to get the gist. I have a feeling I have some explaining to do…?"

Harry slumped against the chair, looking relieved. Hermione and Ron snapped awake like I had triggered something, then shot each other angry looks, catching that they had made the same movement. I whistled and sat myself down on an empty chair.

"It's okay, you two. Couples argue daily." I gave them a wry smile, forgetting that I was playing with Harry's feelings. **(AN: Nope. I'm not giving away the conversation.)**

Instantly, both of them shot up in their seats and snapped," We're not a couple!" earning an angry look from the librarian, whom I surprisingly forgot her name. Usually the librarian was the first person I knew and recognized.

Hermione let out a little huff. I grinned. "Alright. I'll relieve you guys of your anxiety." Before they could protest, I explained everything.

Ron interrupted me, eyes widened. "You…ripped the parchment out of his hands? And you're alive?!" Harry laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled and said," So, I'm trying to let him trust me for a while…before I hit him with 'disobedience'." I made bunny marks with my fingers.

Hermione nodded in approval. "I can't believe Snape doesn't know. He used to be a Slytherin; he should know you wouldn't bend so easily."

I gave her a sly smile. "You never know."

"Did you hear?" A new voice said.

"The professors-" A second voice said.

"-are having a-"

"-meeting, so we-" By now, I was smiling. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"-have the day-"

"-off!" The Weasley Twins announced in hushed tones. I grinned.

"That must have annoyed so many people. You guys are the best!" I raised my hand for a high-five, and George took the bait.

He slapped my palm and immediately yelped, clutching his own palm. "What was that?" He struggled to keep his voice down as Fred grabbed his sides in fits of laughs.

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Really, I thought you guys were pranksters!" Waving my wand from my sleeve, I muttered a _Revealo _**(AN: I'm trusting my memories here…)** and a red button strapped to my palm was revealed.

Harry grinned. "It's one of those muggle devices that send electricity out when you press the button." Then his grin faded a little. "Dudley used to have one."

I said as coolly as possible, "Who's Dudley? Harry, you didn't tell me you had a pet pig!" The last sentence was said with excitement.

Ron laughed so hard he snorted. I feigned surprise. "Ron's catching the Dudley Plague!" Harry smiled a crooked smile, staring at me. I looked away a little at his gaze.

George massaged his hands and grinned. "Celia, what do you say we prank some mates after Hogsmeade?"

Harry cleared his throat.

3rd POV

All eyes turned to him. Harry felt his throat constricting.

"Uh…actually, I was wondering…since Celia said she wouldn't be going…maybe…I could teach her…quidditch." Harry's face was beet red, and he had to force the words out. This was not the way he rehearsed it-uh…of course he didn't rehearse this!

Fred and George whistled and waggled their eyebrows. Ron was shooting him looks, like, _it's not a date, it's just hanging out, right? Right?_

Harry felt a small victory when Celia's cheeks turned pink. "Sure. But can I meet you at the field? I'm supposed to be in my room." She warned.

A ball of panic fluttered in his chest. Was it a fluke? Did she just not want to be seen walking in the hallways with him? Harry tried to hide his worry and nodded. "I'll be there." He was worrying too much.

Ron spoke up. "It's okay if you guys argue." Harry cast him a confused look. Celia cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged and his red curls bounced on his forehead. "Only because couples are supposed to argue all the time."

As soon as that sunk in, the Weasley twins were roaring with laughter, and the librarian reprimanded them, shooing them away.

Celia groaned and put her hands to her face. "Why do my insults always turn on me?"

HHHPPPOOO

Celia's POV 

I have this list. It's called "Things That are Unfair in Life". It's pretty long.

I blew the hair out of my face and considered bellowing the unfairness from my mouth again. Gazing out the window, I absentmindedly noted the dim stars.

Letting out another groan, I kicked the air, lying on my back on the bed. Trying to get my frustration out was useless.

"_I need to keep an eye on you,_" I mimicked under my breath. "_You 'shall' stay here, not in the Slytherin common room, where I can't supervise you._ I don't need supervising!"

At first it had felt like he was protecting me from all that dumb Sirius-Black-business, but after a few days it had felt like he was just cutting me off from friend-making.

I had been dying to sleep in the Slytherin dorm, where there were girls my age. This. Was. Totally. Unfair.

9:30. Might as well sleep. Rolling over off the bed, I crossed to room to brush my teeth. There was a conversation going on outside. I frowned and rested my hand on the doorknob.

"Will you be able to get it to me by the end of the week?" Professor Lupin? What was he-

"Yes, Lupin. I will get you your Wolfsbane potion by tomorrow. Now, I do believe nobody has invited you in-" Dad began. I had opened the door fully.

"That's a little rude, isn't it?" I asked calmly, and both men turned to me in shock. Inside I was whirling and shrieking. I had to be cautious, it warned. But another part of me said that the Headmaster trusted Lupin.

"Celia?" Lupin gasped. Dad wasn't so nice. He glared and, still shocked, managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

I frowned and leaned against the doorway. "Well, to answer Dad's _weird _question, I live here…and secondly, wouldn't the question you guys would want to ask be 'how much did you hear'?" Dad glared again at me.

Lupin was breathing heavily, and he glanced wearily at me. "How much _did _you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're a werewolf." I replied instantly. Dad tensed and he crossed his arms. "That's enough. Brush your teeth and go to your room." He ordered.

"Fine. Good night. Good night, Professor Lupin." I went into the bathroom and kept quiet as I brushed my teeth. The only sound in the bathroom was a quiet _swish swish _of my brush moving back and forth.

In the other room, Lupin was laughing a little. "Really, Severus, you should lighten up on her. She's a very sweet girl."

"I hardly think you should tell me how to treat my own daughter, Lupin. Now, I believe you should go." Dad said coldly. I choked on the foam of the toothpaste. His name was _Severus_?

I spit out the minty paste and washed my mouth. Opening the door, I smirked, crossing the room. "What kind of name is Severus?"

He grumbled something and said, more clearly, "Good night." I smiled easily and yawned. "G'night."

As he passed me, I gave him a quick hug, and peeked up to see a faint smile/smirk play on his lips. An arm reached out slowly and gave my arm a side-squeeze, which was probably the closest thing to a hug he could get to.

I hadn't fully forgiven him, but he was all I had for now. That was the last thought before I collapsed on the bed.

HHHHPPPOOOO

I brushed out the last painful knot in my hair and left the bathroom. Dad stared impatiently as I dashed back into the bathroom to fasten a clip on the side of my ponytail.

We headed out, but he said he needed to go back and get something, so I walked to breakfast myself. I turned a corner and blinked, freezing.

I could've sworn I saw a black dog rush in a blur past me, but when I looked back, there was nothing.

I shook my head. In the dining room, I deliberately passed the trio and whispered, "I think I saw a black figure in the halls." Into Hermione's ear.

Her eyes widened but she nodded. I made my way to the Slytherin table. "It's probably nothing." I muttered to myself.

But of course, whenever I think something's probably nothing, it's something. If that makes sense.

**Padfoot sighting! These last few chapters are getting harder to write, so I'm sorry if it's not very good!**


	11. Ride With Me

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Hi! I brought someone here!**

** Sirius: *snarling* Who sighted me? **

** Me: Celia, but she thinks it was just an illusion.**

** Sirius: Good girl. Nicoisawesome does not own. **

** Me: Thank you. Didn't get many reviews...weird. Did everyone go on a vaycay? Now, onwards! Snape has a lot to process in the future!**

** Sirius: *scowling* What has that git got to do with anything?**

** Me: Absolutely everything. Depends on which person you're referring to.**

** Sirius: Hmf. Wait, what-**

** Me: Let's just get started!*begins***

Celia's POV

It was Halloween soon, and as I ate my food from the Slytherin table, Draco and the rest of the table got up and went outside. I swung my feet over the chair and plopped myself on the Gryffindor table.

Harry poked his jello glumly as the dining room began to empty. I smiled as Dad led the Slytherins out. Only the professors that weren't Head of Houses stayed.

I snuck a look at Harry, expecting to see the side of his face. Instead I saw his clear green eyes, staring at me.

We both blushed at the same time when we realized we were staring at each other.

"Sorry," We muttered at the same time, looking away. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Um…quidditch?" Harry quickly changed the topic. I smiled, grateful. "Are we allowed to go outside?"

Harry shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, the Headmaster's right there." I got up and dragged Harry over. He wouldn't go up the stage.

"You go ahead." He planted his feet on the ground. I threw my hands up in the air and made my way upstairs.

The teachers seemed ready for my question, which made me a little suspicious. "Um…are we allowed to go outside?" I asked.

Headmaster smiled gently. "Of course." Then, curious, he asked," May I ask what you will be doing?"

I beamed. "Thanks. Oh…(I blushed-why?)Harry's going to teach me how to ride a broom and play quidditch."

The professors shared an amused look. Lupin smiled pleasantly, a spark in his eyes.

I nodded at them then turned to go…crashing right into Harry. I didn't know he was behind me, and really close, too, so when I bumped into him, our noses grazed…and…alright, I'll admit it. Our lips kind of grazed against each other's too. But it was a total accident, I swear.

He tripped and fell on me, and we both landed in a heap on the floor. He fell on top of _me_, and I was glad he was so scrawny, because he LITERALLY fell on me.

He got up as soon as he could, turning pink and apologizing.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry-"Harry helped me up, grinning sheepishly, but also looking worried.

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine." I grumbled, glancing at the professor's table. Some of them were pretending nothing had happened, some of them-like Lupin and Headmaster-were laughing outright.

As we went down the stairs, I looked at Harry. "Nice. You didn't want to go up, but then when I finally let you stay down, you go up!?"

He smiled sheepishly again and shrugged.

"Oh! Come on!" I jumped once and took off up the stairs. Harry was right behind me. I guess he runs fast.

Yanking open the door, I slipped inside, and walked into the office. Harry didn't budge. "This…is Professor Snape's office. I don't think he-" he squeaked.

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and pulled him in. "Technically it's mine, too." I crossed the room to go to my room. It was a lighter purple now, since I had changed it again.

"Colorful." Harry remarked as he stood awkwardly to one side. "You can sit, you know. That's what the bed is for." I told him. Gaping stupidly, he sat.

"I'm going to fly…I can't believe it! Is it fun? I've always wanted to fly! How does it work? Is the broom on some levitation charm?" I fired question after question at him, with him trying to answer.

"It's actually pretty-"

"Is it hard?"

"Well, you-"

"How do you do it?"

"Er, well-"

"How high does it go?" I was so excited, I didn't process that he wasn't answering the questions fully.

"CELIA!" Harry yelled. I stopped. "We're getting nowhere with this. Why don't I just _show _you?"

"Okay!" I bounded off the bed and waited for Harry to get off. He slowly got off and told me to wait for him under the tree-he knew I understood-while he got his Firebolt. We would meet up with each other in two hours.

I waited for two hours, then dashed out the door and into the exit. The tree he was talking about was really the one I had been crying under a few days before. Embarrassing.

A small figure in the distance emerged, holding a broom. Harry came into view, and I gasped as he proudly held his Nimbus**( AN: This chapter is right before 'Grim Defeat')**. With one free hand, he held up his arm like a gentleman.

I took it, and my mind had a sudden confused image of a cross between a man in a tuxedo and an athlete.

He…um…escorted me…to the field, and turned around, already excited. "Okay, so in Quidditch I guess it's sort of like football, that's a Muggle game, you knew that, I think you did, and there's different positions like Chasers, Beaters, Keepers, Seekers-that's me, and you have to get the Bludger through the hoop, by teamwork, until the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch, and then we-I mean a team, wins, got it? Let's play!" He said this all very fast, then mounted on his broom and took off.

A while later he came back down, and frowned. "Where's your broom?" Cocking his head like that made him look incredibly clueless and cu-wait, what? I shook my head and told myself to snap out of it.

"I don't have one. Haven't you noticed?" I replied. "Someone's being observant." I remarked dryly as an afterthought.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I did." He coughed. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

He smiled and gave me his broom. "It's okay, you can use mine. Say 'up!'"

I stared at him. Say "up"? To a broom? Okay…I shrugged and firmly stared at the broom. "Up!" The broom swung up to smack my face.

Instinctively, I cover my face with my arms and shout, "Stop!" The broom froze, and settled itself, hovering, at thigh-length.

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't know that…how did you…" Then he shook himself, quite literally, and grinned at me. "That was bloody brilliant! Okay, now just hold on!"

As fast as lightning-ironic, considering his scar, but I didn't want to think about that-, Harry mounted the broom. I followed, and he pulled me to the front. "You're shorter." He muttered.

"I am not! Wait. What are you-no! Wait! Harry!" I yelped as he kicked off, tumbling back. He caught me with his two arms, palms still on the sleek broom handle.

"That's why I wanted you in the front!" He yelled, the wind rippling through the air, howling. My knuckles were white as my hands clenched the handle tightly. Then I looked down.

Before you go into that "girl-hates-heights-and-faints-blah-blah" stuff, I'm not afraid of heights. Sorry to ruin the moment.

I gasped at the height, and grinned in delight. "How do you steer this thing? Go faster!" I called. I felt Harry's shoulders go up and down. Shrug.

"You just do!" Alright, he wanted to play like that. I closed my eyes and tried to gain control of the broom. Imaginary tendrils wrapped around the handle from my mind, and with a yank, it slipped out of Harry's grip.

"Celia-?!" Harry gasped sharply, and I whooped, making the broom tilt forward in a steep dip.

He stumbled into me, holding on. I smiled and said over my shoulder, "That's why I wanted you in the back!" I could tell he was rolling his eyes, but smiling, nevertheless.

We were still dipping. "Um…good time to pull up now!" I grinned at Harry's stricken tone and yanked up. "Hold on!" I yelled.

I could feel him tense as the broom went into a 360 loop. We circled the field a few more times before Harry managed to take control again.

We wrestled for control for a while, then Harry suddenly pulled it out of my grasp. He let out a yell of triumph, black hair rippling wildly.

I laughed and tried to take back the gleeful control I had used before, but Harry's grip was too strong. We zoomed past the field and past windows. Dips and sharp curves caused me to stay alert, and the wind gave out a loud howl.

I don't remember ever feeling so alive before, and happy, and excited to be with somebody. We glided into a landing, then dismounted.

The Boy Who Lived. Green Eyes. Black messy Hair. That was how others saw him. I took in some other features. Lopsided smile. The one dimple that appeared on his right cheek when he threw back his head and laughed. He had a weird laugh, I noted. It was like a cross between a manly chuckle and a fit of girl giggles. I tried to imagine him without his scar; just a regular wizard.

I closed my eyes and took in the sweet, dewy aroma of the grass-scented air. Fresh air. How long had it been that I hadn't smelled a smell invaded by smoke and garbage bags? The sizzling of bacon against the pan, burning the fat into a crisp? The sound of my mother's screams?

When I opened my eyes, they were added by a new thing: wet tears. I blinked them back.

Harry took in my face and instantly sat down. I propped myself on the floor and wiped my eyes.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" Harry looked terribly confused, frantic, and worried at the same time.

I choked out a laugh that just had to get out. "No! It's-oh, bloody hell, this is so stupid-I'm just really, really happy, Harry. Thank you."

He took my hand and squeezed. It didn't mean anything; just a friend comforting a friend.

Harry broke the silence. "I don't mean to pry, but was I, like, your first friend?" I repeated the sentence in my mind.

"YES! I'm rubbing off on you! You said 'like'! But, sorry, Harry. Hermione beat you to it." I giggled.

He huffed and rocked back and forth, giving my hand another squeeze. I squeezed back. "When has Hermione ever _not _beaten me?"

I laughed. " Aren't you the quidditch star?" I nudged him. He smiled. "Okay, that I can be proud of. But still, if i didn't have Hermione to copy off of, I would be kicked out of the team."

"What goes around comes around….?"

"Yeah, to Hermione." Harry, failing, tried blow bangs out of his face.

I stood. "We should get back. Let's go to my room and talk. Dad shouldn't be back yet."

We walked back to my room, and sat there, sometimes talking, and sometimes lapsing into comfortable silence.

"-and Fred would've pranked you already if you weren't that sneaky yourself!" Harry exclaimed. He had settled in on my bed, and we were both sitting criss-cross-applesauce-whatever, facing each other.

I grinned. "One day I'm going to prank them so good they'll go crying to their mommy!"

"Good luck with that." **(AN: I remember reading this type of stuff and thinking, 'kiss her kiss her')**

The door knocked. I yelped and ran to the front door, opening it. Ron and Hermione stood there, red-cheeked from the cold.

"Searching…outside…you were…here? Thought…quidditch…field!" Ron panted. He still had his scarf on. I opened the door wider. "Come on in."

They entered after some coaxing- "This is _my room _as well as my dad's!"- and entered my room, where Harry was sitting, holding the Nimbus tensely.

"Oh. I thought it was Snape!" He let out a breath.

They were holding bags, and Hermione fished out one for me. "Hermione! You shouldn't have!" Inside were packs of chocolate and candy.

Ron chewed something in his mouth. " 'arry's 'e can 'ive in 'e 'ommon 'oom!" He explained. _Harry's we can give in the common room!_

Harry nodded like he understood. I set the bag on my drawer and we had a heated conversation. Well, Harry and Ron did. Hermione and I just listened in on bits of whispers.

"Cecelia Snape!" An angry, stern, sleek voice said sharply behind me. I whirled around, staring right into the eyes of-

"Oh. Hi, Dad." I forced the tiny lump of fear in my throat down. Oh gods.


	12. Meet Tom Riddle

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**No announcements. But hello!**

**Don't own, obviously.**

"I didn't do anything _wrong_!" I complained as he set his beady eyes on me.

"Quiet." He snapped at me. Then he turned to the trio. "Potter. Did I invite you and your little friends in?"

Harry looked more scared then he ever had before. "N-no, sir."

He leaned in closer. "Please get off my daughter's bed and leave. Thank you." The _thank you_ seemed more like a threat than a thanks. Harry made to get off. Hermione and Ron were already standing for the door, inching very slowly away from Dad.

As soon as Harry got off, they all bolted for the door.

"No." I interrupted. Hermione let out a little squeak and they all stopped, fearfully looking back. "Stop. Dad. This is my room. I followed your rules. I stayed in here. Don't make them go." The anger was almost consuming.

He bent down and stared at me eye-level. "Yes. You did. But I told you-"

"Apparently I didn't listen! It isn't fair! It's not! You give me rules, and then you don't explain them! That's not how it works-and, and-if you won't be fair, then I won't be either!" I cried. I wanted to scream in frustration; to yell; I was _so_ mad. Everything was so confusing.

He glared at me angrily. "Cecelia Snape, if you do not stop this right now-"

I cut him off again. "You'll what? Make me stay in my room again? Keep me from going to the Slytherin Common room? Alright, I'll admit it! I didn't stay in my room! I went flying with Harry-and don't yell at him! When have YOU done that? Never! All you do all day is sit there and grade boring papers!"

His eyebrows raised up in a moment of surprise, then quickly sunk down in slits of anger. I had a sudden image of Pansy's angry eyes. Ugh.

I stormed past him and out into the hallway. Why did he have to be so bloody annoying?

The only reason I shut the door quietly was because I didn't want to make a school commotion. If we had a house, then I probably would have slammed the door so hard the hinges would fall off. That happened once. I spent the rest of the day fixing, painting, repainting, and oiling all the doors in the house. Of course, being the clumsy person, I ended up getting about twenty splinters.

The door opened and closed quietly. I sank to the ground and sat there, just thinking. And then it happened.

"_Hello." A boy with darkeyes and black tousled hair offered his hand. I took it, confused._

_ "Who…are you?" I stuttered. We were in a haze of white._

_ He smiled grimly. "Tom Riddle." He hesitated. I knew that look._

_ I smiled. "Hi. Why do you look so...why are you acting like I'm supposed to crawl back and scream?"_

_ He hesitated again. "I'm…known as…Voldemort." I fought the urge to gasp and started to step back. "Wait! I can explain…" He trailed off. Then he gestured around us. "You've got nowhere to go anyways. I've tried. It's just endless fog."_

_I looked around. It was true. A few feet away, layer after layer of fog wafted across the infinitive room._

_ "Explain? Explain how you killed millions of innocent people? Just because of their not following you in killing MORE innocent people?" How could someone explain THAT?_

_ "Yes... Wait, did you say...Millions?" His eyes widened, and the confusion swirled my mind again._

_ "…You…killed them. What do you mean, 'wait, millions'?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow._

_ He furrowed his own eyebrows. "I was…not informed of this. Hm. I guess my other part is stronger now. Or stronger back then. I thought…he had only killed hundreds." He started pacing and muttering. "I thought he had grown weak...I felt it...that Potter boy almost killed him...doesn't even have a body...does he?"_

_ "Wait, other part? What? The 'he' is you!" _

_ He breathed a sigh of exasperation. "Can I start from the beginning?"_

_The beginning. "How do I know you're going to tell me the truth?" I asked suspiciously._

_He smirked a little. "You don't."_

_ He sounded so…human. He was young, too. I doubted this was what he looked like now._

_ "Alright. I'm Celia, by the way." He nodded._

_"Where to start...I used to be more human..." _

_ I glanced at him weirdly. "Um…I totally didn't know that. Right. I thought you were…part…donkey or something. Yeah."_

_ "You didn't let me finish!"_

_ Well, you paused, so I thought you were. Don't blame me." I raised my hands in defense._

_ He smirked. "I'm blaming you."_

_ "Gods, you sound like Draco." I realized my wand wasn't there. "What have you done to my wand?"_

_ "Your wand? Voldemort has mine, so I wouldn't need yours." I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but I needed to find my wand first._

_ "Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick? You're not going to lure me into some trap and try to get me to join or something? I'm a half-blood, so you might as well kill me now." I started checking my pockets._

_ "First of all, who asks to be killed? Second of all, do I look like I have pockets?" He was right. Dang. All he had was a navy shirt and jeggings. Not very Voldemort-looking. Not that I knew what Voldie looked like. I pulled out a chocolate frog I had forgotten I had in my pocket._

_ "Um…okay. You want this?" I tossed him the chocolate. I don't know what was stranger, talking to a friendly part-Voldemort or offering him chocolate. Tom caught it, surprised, and tucked in his sleeve._

_ I started to swirl. Tom stared for a second, then said,"I have to explain, but there's no time." No time. No time._

_ "No! You better explain!" I waved at the swirls. _

_He frowned, and seemed to be pondering something. Finally, he slowly lifted his hands so that two fingers on each hand were pressing his temples. At first, I thought he was miming a gun at his head, which seemed a little weird. Then a strand of wispy green light floated towards me. Tom watched me with a deadpan expression, but I had a feeling he was waiting to see what I would do._

_If Voldemort gives you something, you should expect that it isn't anything good. So I surprised myself when I looked Tom in the eye and lifted my palm. The green strand settled on my palm, and when nothing happened, I closed my hand into a fist, then re-opened it. The strand glowed for a moment and vanished. There was a faint glow on my wrist, like a flashing green light, and traveled up my arm to my shoulder, up my neck. My cheek tingled, then my temples, and the swirls of fog drifted closer, so I could only see a shadowy version of Tom. _

_ "You're in for a rude awakening. Bye for now, I guess." Tom smirked again and I disappeared in swirls. _

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, wake up Celia, please wake up!"

"Harry. Stop it. You're shaking her like a rag doll." The shaking stopped.

"We need to take her to the infirmary. She hasn't wakened in ten minutes, and Harry kept shaking her, so she should be up now." Hermione's voice was tinged with worry and panic.

I groaned. "What-" My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Harry's wide emerald eyes. I yelped and lifted my head rather unexpectedly.

It hit Harry's head, and we both groaned and held our heads. "Ow…is this my welcome-back-to-consciousness present? Gods, Harry, personal space!" I rubbed my forehead.

He smiled shamelessly. "Sorry."

"Where's Dad?"

"He left for something. But he's going to be back-oh, I think he's back." Ron shot a glance at the door.

"Go! Leave! Before he sees you!" The trio scrambled off after I assured them I was fine-for some reason Harry insisted on staying until I glared at him-and I went inside.

Dad was sitting on the sofa, reading a large(obviously) potions book. I took a deep breath.

"Hi. Before you say anything, I just wanted to say sorry." I sat down next to him, fidgeting. He wasn't making this easy, and I bet thirty Sickles he knew that.

Finally he raised his eyes towards me. "For?" He prompted.

"Um…being rude?" _Even though you kind of should be apologizing, too, but I'll just be the responsible one here and shut up._

He stared at me for a second, probably to see if I was really sorry, then got up and left. I sighed and waited to see if he would come back. He did, but not just with himself.

He was holding something large, and tossed it towards me. I caught it and stared at the shape. Thin at the left, and large, clumpy on the right side. There weren't many objects that were like that.

I peeled off the brown paper and pulled out the wooden object. "Y-you got me a broom?" I gasped. Engraved on the side read, in gold letters, _Firebolt_.

I stared at him stupidly, and wondered for a minute if it was Harry's. Then it dawned on me it was actually mine, and I clapped hands over my mouth.

"OH MY GODS! YES! YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU! YES-wait. You're not going to ride with me, right?" I stopped squealing and froze awkwardly.

Dad shook his head firmly. "I will be keeping both feet on the ground."

I grinned slyly. "You wouldn't fit, anyways." He rolled his eyes, I hugged him, he smirked, and after thanking him a million times already until he threatened he'd take it away if I didn't stop saying "thank-you-thank-you" over and over again, we both escaped to our rooms.

I sighed and tenderly set the Firebolt on the corner of my room. Flopping onto the covers gratefully, I couldn't stop smiling.

_I think my eardrums popped._ It was a clear thought, and not from me. The voice was oddly familiar. _Tom?!_

_ No, it's Alice in the Wonderland._ I felt an image of Tom rolling his eyes.

_How is this…possible? _I sat straight up, and a part of me told me that I was basically talking to Voldemort.

_The green wisp-hey! I'M NOT VOLDEMORT! Stop thinking that!_ So much for privacy in my brain.

_ Can I call you Voldy Moldy?_

_ …No. I'm only fourteen, I'm not him YET._ I felt his huff of annoyance.

This was fun, even though the person I was mind-talking to was the kid-Voldemort.

_Well, you're Voldy Moldy until you explain to me how the heck you're only 'part of Voldemort' and fourteen. Are there more parts of you?_

He winced. _Yes. Except I don't think…Dumbledore would want you to know._ I could hear a hint of uncomfortable uneasiness when he said the Headmaster's name, and there was a sudden wave of nervousness.

_You don't like Dumbledore?_

_ I don't…hate him. He just makes me uncomfortable. And when the other part of me started becoming a killer or something, he made me even more uncomfortable. I don't know why I didn't try and stop myself when I was stronger. Now I'm just a memory in the back of his head. Maybe even a nuisance. _ He sounded bitter.

_If anybody's a nuisance, it's Voldemort. He's just a pest. But some pests are just…harder to defeat, I guess._

_ But if I had just tried to stop myself…you don't…I killed your friend's parents! And don't you have a mud-sorry, muggleborn friend? What if Voldemort kills her?_

_ Then it won't be your fault. You said you were fourteen? I'm thirteen. So stop making me feel like I have to comfort you, shut up, and explain._

_ You're a defiant one. Well, when I was still-I feel like I'm insulting myself here, bloody hell-normal, I didn't run around screaming Unforgivables. Until one day there was a part of me that told me to try Imperio, and I tried it until it got…fun. Then I tried Crucio, on a muggleborn, and that was when I started changing. A small part of me stayed like I am now, and...the rest of me just kind of became the murderer you know now._

_ I wasn't expecting that. Wait-I didn't mean to think that! Ugh. I still can't trust you, I hope you know that, no offense or anything. But maybe I can if you don't, like, try to kill me or something, and we can get to know each other-_

_ NO!_ The word knocked out my thoughts, and I had an image of him breathing heavily.

_Um...okay. I just thought-_

_ No, that's not what I meant. My other part of me-I'll just say Voldemort-he can pry through my mind, so it's best if I just…barely know anything._ Then suddenly he grunted and crumpled to the ground.

_Are you okay?!_

_ I need to-he's-Voldemort's…looking for me-painful-need to-_ His image and his thoughts vanished, cutting off.

I settled down on the bed and hid under the covers, wondering if he was okay.

That was the beginning of our weird mind-friendship thing.


	13. Dementors Decide to Play Quidditch Too

**Hi! I don't own. I have also decided on Harry/Celia. I'm really sorry to the people who put effort into helping me find other people. Thanks to all the reviewers! **

** Don't own.**

** (AN: I'm pretty sure you know the POV is Celia now)**

I hoped Tom was okay. He hadn't gotten back to me since Voldemort had called him.

_I appreciate you caring about me, but I think this, um, image of you is rather strange to be in your mind right now._ I looked down. Half-dressed, I hadn't even pulled on my robes the right way.

_Sorry! Look away!_ I pulled the robes on.

_Already did. I think I'll let you get dressed before I come back._ I saw him hide his smirk but I didn't feel his presence leave.

_Really? How am I supposed to get dressed like that?_ I closed my eyes and imagined a barrier shove him out. A yelp and the familiar feeling of him leaving told me it had worked, surprisingly.

After I got dressed, I lifted the barrier. Then I realized that I was surprisingly tired.

Tom was gasping and he glared at me. _You could have given me a warning! How would you like it if a wall suddenly slammed into you? I'm in your mind, so the things you try just might work!_

I smirked and followed my dad to the dining room. _I honestly wasn't expecting it to work._

_ You can't stay silent with your father and your friends. It seems suspicious._ I looked up and realized he was right. Dad was shooting me looks, his face a mixture of, 'Is this a trick?' and 'this is too good to be true, she's QUIET!'

"Sorry. Just tired." I faked a yawn, which turned into a real one, because of my recent barrier-thingy.

Luckily, he bought it, and I grinned behind his back, not watching where I was going.

_Careful-ow!_ I crashed into the edge of the stairs and muffled a cry of pain. Walking as casually as somebody could just after they hurt themselves, I tried to pretend nothing had happened.

_Why'd you say 'ow'? I'm the one who bashed into the staircase edge!_

_ Unfortunately, I can feel what you feel-physically, not emotionally, calm down-and maybe, I'm not sure, taste what you taste-which is why all you should be tasting is food, okay?_

I rolled my eyes. _What else would I taste besides food?_

He smirked again, dark eyes mischievously laughing. _Don't you like Potter? You'll need to warn me to leave the next time you…make a move._

_ Ew! I'm beginning to regret letting you in my mind. Why are you leafing through my memories anyways? I DON'T LIKE HARRY! Gods, we just barely became friends!_

_ Well, you think about him fairly enough, a bit more than your other friends, so I catch on to snippets._

_ I do not! Okay, get out._ I waved at the trio, and slipped into a seat next to Harry. Dimly Tom whistled under his breath.

He slipped to the back of my mind, so I was aware of him, but not fully aware. Pansy was trying to snog Draco again, so I didn't want to interrupt their "romantic" morning-Tom snorted at that-.

"Did you hear? The Fat Lady's portrait was ripped up by Sirius Black! He's in the building, probably right now!" Ron looked freaked out.

I gasped. "Really? Is-is she okay?"

Ron's eyes bugged out. "Are you crazy? Are YOU going to be okay? We aren't safe here! Dementors…Black on the loose…"

Harry, on the other hand, was excited. "Quidditch match soon!" His grin was contagious.

Yet, for the next few days, the whole school was buzzing about Sirius Black. I couldn't go through one classroom without hearing the words, "Sirius Black". Even Tom was getting annoyed; and he left occasionally.

The Fat Lady's canvas had been replaced by this weird portrait of some fat pony and a dude named Sir Cadogan. Ron was always complaining since Sir Cadogan thought up really complicated passwords and changed them really quickly.

The rest of the teachers were really oblivious to the fact that the trio and I pretty much knew that Harry was being chased by Sirius Black, and Professor Mcgonagall even summoned Harry to tell him about it.

Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain, blurted out tips to Harry all the time, and it was becoming extremely annoying.

"Harry!" Oliver called as we made our way to Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was really awesome. I muttered to Harry, "Here comes your frantic fangirl," and offered him an apologetic smile, ditching him.

I entered the class and did a double take. What the bloody hell was Dad doing here? I thought he taught potions?

_Full Moon tonight, remember?_ Tom reminded me. I hurried to my seat and the realization dawned on me. _Oh. But does it have to be my dad? This is so awkward…I can't even concentrate on potions…_

Tom snickered and smoothed back his hair, sinking back in the back of my mind. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Harry burst through.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" The look on Harry's face was priceless, I guffawed quietly in my textbook. After Dad docked ten points from Gryffindor, Harry earned himself another loss of five points for not sitting down, until Dad threatened fifty.

Harry sunk down in his seat next to me, shooting me a curious look. I shrugged.

"-Today we shall discuss-" Dad sunk his nose through the textbook and flipped through a bunch of pages-"-werewolves."

My eyes widened, and I shot him a glare, which he seemed to accept with satisfaction. _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_ I wanted to shout. This was not happening.

He made us all flip to page 394 and after asking a question, called Hermione a know-it-all. Ron defended her, which I thought was extremely cute and weird at the same time, and then Dad gave Ron detention.

Oh, did I mention I was glaring daggers at him the entire time? Yeah, no effect AT ALL.

After class, Ron was breathing deeply and clenching his fists. "I can't believe I have detention! Why couldn't Black have finished him off for us?"

"You really hate him that much?" I sniggered, already knowing the answer as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah! Don't you? Oh-wait. Right. But still!" Ron growled, and I rolled my eyes.

HHHHPPPPOOOO

"You really had to call Hermione a know it all?" I asked as I pulled out some parchment for homework.

"You really need detention, too?" He snapped back. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the DADA book.

"With Ron? Would that be a punishment?" I grinned slyly at his slightly bewildered look.

"I'll think of something." He threatened, but I was unfazed as his left eyebrow twitched in surprise, tipping off his demeanor.

HHHHPPPPOOOO

I fixed on the gold-red headband, and tossed a half-hearted glance at the mirror. Mostly I was wearing Gryffindor colors, but I had added a green emerald flower on the side of the headband, and of course my robes, in case Draco decided to complain.

Dad raised an eyebrow at the teacher's side of the Quidditch-stadium?-at my clothes but didn't say anything.

I sat down next to Hermione, groaning at the pouring rain. We shared a cloak, until I realized that dementors were-

"Harry!" I screamed. Hundreds of dementors were storming Harry, and he was headed right towards me; I was close to the top; I needed to get to him, so I grabbed the edge of his broom when he crashed into me; a chill ran over me, and everything was eerily silent.

"CELIA!" Harry screamed, and grabbed me, well, hoisted me, up on his broom wildly.

**_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_**

**_ "Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_**

**_ "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_**

Who's-who's memories were this? I fought back bile as the woman's screams filled the air…

**_"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…_**" I weakly clamped my hands over my ears, and suddenly I passed out.

HHHPPPPOOOO

It hurt. My whole body hurt; it ached, like the time I had slipped while fixing the greasy roof of our house as it rained.

_"You need to wake up." Tom was sitting cross-legged, looking a bit nervous. _

_ "What was that? Did-did you hear?" I was shaking._

_ Tom looked grim, and he winced. "Yes. I heard everything. It was Harry's mum, I think. When you got snagged up, you somehow saw his memories."_

_ I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "You're dad's worried sick. He's stopped by five times, and Potter's muttering how it's all his fault and such. Wake up, and then we'll talk." He groaned. "I'm aching…that was terrible…"_

Gasping, I rolled over and sat up, every nerve in my body screaming with ache. I groaned and heard a relieved voice say, "You're awake, bloody hell, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-"

Harry was looking extremely disheveled and he was a mess. He scrambled off his bed, ignoring my protests, and lugged a bag with him.

"I'm so sorry, really-" He looked ready to beat himself up.

"No, it's not your fault, calm down-" I tried to soothe.

He shook his head. "If I hadn't catapulted into you, and the Nimbus just caught you, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, you were just hanging on the broom, I'm sorry-"

"HARRY! CALM DOWN!" I said louder, but it didn't work this time. I felt Tom's humorous smile and he slipped back, not away, but just back.

"But-the dementors, I'm so sorry, Celia, really, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you could have gotten hurt, you were unconscious for _the entire day_, I bet you're sore, I'm so sorry-" He was REALLY beating himself up.

I didn't even think; I just had to stop him. In a split second, I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly to his.

**Finally! I have been waiting for this moment. I was going to have them kiss when they went broom-riding, then when they were in Celia's room, and now, I feel like this was the best time.**


	14. Breathless (teaser)

**I don't own. Hi! After I left you guys on that sweet little romance, I just thought, "Cliffhangers are fun!" so…yeah.**

** I was going to bring in Harry for this, but he's a bit dazed…see, look:**

** Harry:*blinks**is quiet and has an extremely stupid smile on his face***

** Me: See? *prods Harry, who jumps and continues smiling*This is really short, I will update very very soon!**

Celia's POV

Okay, first things first: I'm really sorry, Tom. But you should have seen it coming. You're a Slytherin, are you not?

As soon as my lips touched his, I saw Tom's eyes widen and he clapped a hand to his mouth. _–told you to warn me!_ He complained as he disappeared.

Best cure ever. Every nerve in Harry's body went rigid, and he shut up right away. Though I'm pretty sure if kissing him didn't shut him up, I would have punched him. But you know, I was just giving my knuckles mercy.

3rd POV

Everything was gone. Absolutely gone. It was just Celia. Voldemort was gone. He didn't exist, and neither did Snape, or Dumbledore, not even Ron or Hermione, and even he himself was lost. His Nimbus didn't even matter.

The spell broke as soon as she pulled away, smiling and blushing slightly.

"I warned you to stop blaming yourself." She said breathlessly.

Harry snapped back into reality and said something really intelligent, like, "Uh?"

She laughed, hugging the hospital pillow. Then suddenly, like a wave of sadness crashed onto her, she gasped. "Oh…I'm so sorry I kissed you(she blushed very, very fiercely at that)…I forgot!"

Forgot? "Forgot what?" Harry felt sick to his stomach. Was that an accident?

Celia tucked up her feet and sadly squeezed the pillow. "Oh-you like Hermione, don't you? Don't worry, it was nothing." Then she shot straight up. "Oh! My dad-he visited me five times-I need to go see him-"She hopped off and ran out.

Harry was still standing, frozen-no, paralyzed-on the same spot.

"It was nothing?" He whispered hoarsely. Making his way back to his bed, he sunk into his covers

_It was nothing…it was nothing…_the three words taunted him, and he felt ready to throw up.

Celia's POV

I burst through the doors of Dad's office. He wasn't even there. I crept slowly into his bedroom, where he was sitting, hand in head, muttering. "Unconscious…should have stopped her….dementors…_stupid_ mess…if she's not awake…"

"Stop beating yourself up; I've already got Harry trying to kill himself-" I grinned when his head shot up, looking half-relieved and half-shocked.

"Cecelia…dementors…" He suddenly looked ready to beat _me_ up. "You could have been killed!"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I missed you too." I hugged him hard, and after a moment, I heard him mutter," Reckless, stupidly brave teenagers," and hugged me back.

"Weird, unreadable dads," I muttered back. Then I looked up. "Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"Only if you stay out of trouble for the rest of the day."

Challenge accepted.

HHHHPPPPOOO

_Remind me again why we're out of bed?_ Tom blinked groggily.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sack along silently. _I've never properly pranked Dad before._

_Do you want to be grounded? I'm beginning to doubt you're in Slytherin. This is recklessly stupid._ I crept into Dad's room.

_Technically, it's the next day already. 12 AM. Now shut up and have fun like a teenager should._ I grinned and reached into my bag, pulling out a bottle of purple spray. Oh, and gel spray.

Challenge failed.

**Got a bit fluffy, I guess. The more dangerous the situation is, the fluffier the story will result in. But don't worry, Snape won't be bawling and hugging Celia, screaming "I 3 you" or something.**


	15. Meeting Voldemort

**Don't own. Sorry I promised a quick update. Review and I will update.**

Celia's POV

_It's your own fault._

_Shut up. Who knew Voldemort was so boring?_

I pushed the sponge against the wall again. Soap squirted out and I began to scrub the spray from the wall.

_I'm not Voldemort! Would you stop comparing me to that idiot?_

I smiled to myself. _You just called yourself an idiot._ Tom closed his eyes for a second and threw his hands in the air. _I give up._

_Good. You have to admit, this prank was pretty funny._ I stopped for a moment to take a bite of the sausages.

_Yes, watching your father get up with a Mohawk was hilarious. I was laughing my head off._ Tom rolled his eyes.

_Party-pooper._ I complained as I wiped off purple spray.

Dad walked in, smirking. "Still not done? You can continue after you go to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had a heart attack when she realized you weren't in bed. She thought you'd been carted off by Black." And yeah, I knew who Sirius Black was, because hanging out with Hermione, Harry, and sometimes Ron would help me catch up.

He was some, apparently, stupid murderer that killed, like, what, 10 muggles and a wizard? Pettigrew? And now, also apparently, he was after Harry.

It dawned on me that I had never told her I had left. "You didn't tell her?"

"Apparently she didn't believe me. You can continue after you go see her." Dad opened the door for me. I wiped my hands on my pants and huffed.

_She's a bit protective over you, isn't she? _ I rolled my eyes. _Just a bit. Please note the heavy sarcasm._

_ Noted._ He smirked.

I turned the corner and made my way to the Hospital Wing. _So cocky, aren't we?_

_ Oh, yes. It runs in the family._ The sentence made me snort. I opened the door. "Madam Pomfrey?" I called. She came bustling in, and let out a shriek as she saw me.

"Oh, dear! I was so worried! You need to stay in bed!" She frowned and ushered me to a bed, next to Harry, who was currently sleeping.

"But I'm fine-" I protested. She waved her hand and pinched my cheeks. Ow. "You must rest!" She insisted, and shoved me in bed, tucking in the covers.

"But my dad-"

"Oh, I know Severus! I'll floo him and tell him you need to rest!" She hobbled away, muttering something that sounded like, "just like your father, won't stay in bed, had to all but strap him in last time…"

I snickered. I would have given anything to see that. Tom smirked faintly as he heard my thought.

_How come I can't feel and taste what you feel and taste, but you can?_

Tom sent me an irritated look. _I altered the charm. It's better that way, unless you would like to feel and taste what Voldemort feels and tastes through me. It would be dim, but everything he feels and tastes will go through me and to you. Besides, every time he summons me, there's a pain in my stomach. I don't think you want that._

_ Aw, you DO care!_ I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a bewildered look. _That sounded disturbing._

_ Um…no comment._

_ Sorry. I didn't mean to say- I mean, THINK-that. Occlumency shield slipped. Gets tiring._

_ You can do Occlumency? Woah._

_ You can, too, though it's a miracle it worked on the first time. I reckon you're a lucky beginner or a talented witch._

I closed my eyes and imagined that wall again. Pushing against the link strongly. Tom yelled and his presence dissipated._ What are you-HEY-_

As soon as his presence disappeared, I let him back in, grinning. _Talented witch?_

He rubbed his head, wincing. _Why'd you push me out so _roughly_? The first time wasn't as hard._

_ I wanted to prove that it wasn't a coincidence, but I didn't know if I'd need more power._

_ Bloody hell. Just don't let that unintentional compliment get into your head. Your ego is already too big._

_ Look who's talking-oh, Pomfrey's back._ I glanced up to see a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey.

_I couldn't have noticed._ Tom thought back sarcastically. The wonders of sarcasm. If it didn't exist, Tom and I would probably be talking way less, and my dad would be mute.

"What did he say?" I straightened. Pomfrey grumbled something about rest, then replied, "Severus informed me that you are perfectly well(she huffed), and that you need to finish your punishment…? Something about purple paint spray and hair gel?" She gave me both a curious and disapproving look.

I snickered. "Yeah. Bye, Madam Pomfrey." She nodded, eyes darting towards the abandoned bed I had occupied just seconds ago, like she was trying to tell me to go back. "Severus." I snickered again under my breath this time. "What kind of person names their son _Severus?_"

_One that knows that their granddaughter is secretly insane and annoying?_ Tom suggested. His eyes sparkled, kind of like Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes.

Tom choked. _You know, sometimes, I wish I had acquired a…simpler mind._

_ Did you just call me smart? Wow._

_ Again, don't let it get into your head. _Tom snorted. _I did mean it as an insult._

_Well, it didn't work._

_ Obviously._ I opened the door, and was greeted by a nod and a sponge in my face.

"Can't I just use magic?" I complained as he made me hand over my wand again.

"The whole punishment would be ruined if I did. Do you not agree?" He remarked dryly as he stashed my precious wand in his robe pocket.

_I am so teaching the first years this prank. Did you not see him in the Mohawk?_ I smiled as I purposely smeared the spray over the wall.

_You're going to set a bad example._

_Me? Set a bad example? Psh._ I scrubbed with minimal force, taking my time, and of course, enjoying watching my dad huff in annoyance whenever I let the soapy water drip down onto the carpeted floor.

After I spilled, smeared, and dripped my way through one section, Dad snapped. "I'll do it! Go to your room…just go." He sighed and massaged his temples, muttering.

I blinked at him innocently. "Are you sure? I'm glad to help!" I clenched my fist a little tighter, and watched in satisfaction as muddy-colored purple water dripped onto the floor.

"YES. Go. To. Your. Room." Dad grinded out, and with a flick of his wand, the sponge flew out of my hands and splashed into the bucket. I grinned and left.

I lay on my bed, bored. Tom was beginning to doze off, and his shield slipped a little. I felt his tiredness, and slipped into sleep eventually.

_My eyes flashed open. Feet scrambling to get up, I noticed Tom was talking, furiously, to a bald man._

_ "I…told…you. I don't…I haven't…there's no information I can give to you on Harry bloody Potter!" Tom was saying, wincing on the ground. One knee was on the ground, the other supporting his left arm, which was holding him up._

_ I realized the bald, red-eyed man was Voldemort._

_ "Ah…the miracles of dreams. Yield…you will become me…accept your fate!" Voldemort hissed, and flicked his want, barely murmuring a Crucio. Yield. Woooooow. _

_ Tom gritted his teeth. "I'm not you! And I never will-ungh-be!" He nearly crumpled to the ground. I took a step back, horrified._

_"Oh my gosh..." I whispered._

_ "You are though, are you not? Tom Marvolo Riddle…." Tom crumpled, but regained his footing. Voldemort's voice was raspy. I watched the Crucio in horror._

_ "HEY! VOLDY!" I screamed. I'm not quite sure what I was doing. Voldemort turned. "Who dares-" He hissed, but his eyes passed over me without recgonization._

_ He couldn't see me. Tom could. His eyes rose briefly because of the break from the curse, and he did a double take. He looked stricken, and Voldemort must have had a connection to him, because he whirled around like he knew._

_ "You know who it is…do you not?" He hissed and raised his wand._

_ I cupped two hands over my mouth. _**(AN: Some insults are respectively not mine, pulled off from the internet) **_"HEY! NOSELESS! I heard you lost your nose ramming into the wrong platform wall! Is that true, or did Fate just decide you needed to look ugly?" I ran in front of him as he whirled around again._

_ "Show yourself!" He hissed and growled the "s". Tom stared at me with wide eyes, and I felt him struggling to pull up his shield._

_ "I don't need to know who you are. You know…tell me…" Voldemort rounded on Tom, who was still struggling with the shield._

_ I tried again. "Maybe that's not it…hm…I know! When you tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded off him and killed your nose!" Voldemort began to turn around, but then decided against it and grudgingly rounded back on Tom, who, despite the situation, was covering up his snort._

_ "Is…that it? Will I end…up as…a noseless…baldy who threatens…infants?" Tom coughed into his hand, and I tried not to look mortified at his bloody hand. Did Crucios even do that? _

_ I needed to keep Voldemort distracted. "Hey, Tom!"_

_ "Yeah?" Tom played along, wincing. I backed up as Voldemort whirled around again, trying to distract him._

_ "Does Voldy here usually practice his ballet spins in front of you?"_

_ Voldemort stopped mid-turn, growling. "Show yourself!" He raised his wand._

I sat up, gasping for air. Instantly my mind probed for Tom's presence. I reached the weak barrier. I could easily blow it down. Tenderly, I tried to support it.

Though I couldn't directly feel him, I could feel him gratefully sapping the tendrils of power. I got a little tired, and the sapping stopped, uncertain.

I pushed more energy at him. _Take it! Hurry up!_ I thought fiercely. Slowly, Tom took the energy. I probed the barrier again, weakly now. It was fairly strong.

I sunk into my pillow, tired from the sudden turn of events. I had met Voldemort. Surprisingly, my first reaction was not: _RUN! IT'S VOLDEMORT!_ It was actually: _Wait a minute. He doesn't have a nose? He doesn't have a nose..._ But don't worry. My second thought was to run, trust me.

Suddenly Tom's presence filled my mind, and he appeared slightly with hacking coughs. _OH MY GODS! Are you okay? Okay, that was a stupid question. _

_ I-I can't believe…the first thing you said to the most feared wizard was 'Hey, Voldy, I heard you lost your nose'! _He let a small smirk fly across his face.

Then he straightened and glared at me. _You could have been killed! Or hurt!_

_You were coughing blood. _I pointed out, resting on my pillow. My cheek crushed against the softness of it, wanting to sleep but scared to sleep.

_I'm used to it._ He thought without…well, thinking. You know what I mean. His eyes strayed warily over me to see if I had caught his slip.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to stare back at him in my head. _You're…what? Tom. No way. No. Tell me this doesn't happen every night._

Tom shifted. He wouldn't look at me. _I'm fine. It's okay, he's not-_

_Oh my gods. The next time I get my hands on him-_I was so mad, I was pressing crescents into my palm from my nails.

_Next time? What makes you think-Celia, stop. You're punching holes into your palms._ I let go of my fists slightly, breathing heavily.

I didn't reply. Tom let out a deep breath. _Celia, you do know I'm part of Voldemort? If Harry manages to kill Voldemort-_

_ When Harry kills him-_I corrected firmly. Tom rolled his eyes.

_Yes. When he kills him…I'm pretty sure, that, well, I might not survive either. It's just a heads-up._ I knew that. We both kind of did.

Tom was quiet for a while. Then he lifted his eyes under his lashes and stared at me. Ha. He had long eyelashes. _Thank you for trying to help. I didn't expect that._

_No problem. You don't need to thank me for that. I'm going to get lunch._ I slipped off my bed and trudged out of my room.

I started walking, slowly, to the dining room. _Tom?_

_ Yes?_

I thought about my response, then, truthfully answered: _I don't regret meeting you. At all. Oh, and one more thing. What kind of middle name is Marvolo? _

Sorry. I couldn't resist. But seriously. Marvolo.

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Please! Mostly reviews, I get excited by just a few reviews!**


	16. The Amazing Marauder's Map

**Hey hey hey! Okay, I am reading this awesome "reading the books" fanfic, and I just had to recommend it! It's called The Fate's Decision by magicforever39. It's a percy Jackson and harry potter crossover though, so…but it's really good! You can also find it in my Favorite Stories section on my profile. It's NOT MY STORY, I'm just recommending it!**

** Celia: who the heck is Perry Janesend? **

** Me: *snorts into juice* nobody, I was just rambling. Disclaimer?**

** Celia: Um…Nicoisawesome does not own anything! Except for me.**

** Me: Nope. Snapey the grouchy professor owns you now.**

** Celia: You did not just call him that. High five!**

** Me: I'll high five you when you peel off the button.**

** Celia: Aw. Fine, let's begin.**

For the next few days, Harry was in a sullen, sad mood. I heard about his broom, but nobody could cheer him up. On Thursday, he pulled me aside out into the hallway. It was a bit strange, since usually Ron and Hermione went wherever he went.

"Look, it's probably nothing; Hermione says Divination is a load of baloney, but I think you'd listen. I saw the Grim. Two times." Harry said in a hushed whisper.

My mouth fell open. "The Grim? What did it look like?"

"Um…it looked like a black dog. A big, shaggy, furry, dark-haired dog." Tom's eyes widened.

"Harry! You're not serious. I saw it too, once, in the hallways." I twisted my head, as if the Grim could be right behind me.

Harry blinked. "The Grim's in the _hallways? It's in Hogwarts?_" He was whisper-shrieking.

"It's nothing. Chill. Stray black dog wandered into the hallways. Chill." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

Harry shook his head. "Hogwarts has magical barriers. Nothing can get in. Except if Dumbledore allows it." My mind was spinning.

We decided to talk about it later, and both headed off to class. But I guess we were both too scared, and the subject never came up.

DADA did, though. I was about to walk in, when the trio stopped in their tracks.

"Don't tell me it's because of Snape." I rolled my eyes.

Ron hissed, "Check who's in there, Celia, Hermione." Hermione and I peered through the classroom door. Lupin stood there, raggedy robed and awesome. I grinned.

"It's okay!" Hermione announced. I was glad Lupin was back, even though he did seem a little ill. His face was pale and sallow, and his eyes has dark shadows under them. We scrambled to our seats, and he smiled when we sat down. His eyes passed over me, and I smiled back at him. A spark in his eyes ignited.

The class burst into complaints about the homework. I raised my hand.

Lupin called on me. "Professor Snape made us learn about _werewolves,_ sir. We didn't get up to it yet." I emphasized the word _werewolves._

"-and we had to do TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!" Someone called. The class looked indignant, and Lupin smiled yet again. He assured us that we wouldn't have to do it, and not to worry.

Hermione and I sunk into our seats. "But I already did it! I finished it!" I moaned. Hermione did the same. "Me too!" She whimpered. Harry, Ron, and even Tom smirked at me. "Oh, stop it." I muttered. Then I reached into my bag, pulled out my two pieces of parchment, and promptly ripped it in half.

We learned about hinkypunks one-legged creatures with lanterns. The bell rang, and Lupin called," Wait a minute, Harry, Celia, I'd like a word." I was glad he'd stopped calling me Miss Celia, it was seriously weird coming from him.

Harry got to his desk first, and I said goodbye to Hermione and Ron. When I got there, they were discussing the dementor incidence.

"But Sirius Black escaped from them…he got away…" Harry said slowly.

Lupin dropped his suitcase, then stooped to pick it up. "Yes. Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to-"

"You're lying, aren't you?" I said, eyes narrowed. Lupin blinked. "Harry told me that you made the dementor on the train back off!"

Lupin blinked again, surprised that I had caught his slip. "There are-certain defenses one can use. But that was only on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

Harry and I did a double take. "What defenses? Can you teach me?" Harry asked instantly. "Us," I corrected firmly. Tom snorted. _'Us'?_

_Shut up, I didn't mean it like that._

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors…quite the contrary…" Lupin began.

"But what if the dementors come-"

"Professor, I need to be able to fight them, the Quidditch Match-"

Lupin held up his hands and took a long, long look at our faces. "Well…all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall…ill." Lupin shot me a quick look. I nodded.

HHHPPPOOO

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky became a beautiful glittery white, and the grounds were glazed with frost. Flitwick had decorated the classroom with fairies, which was really cool. Of course, I had to stay at Hogwarts, but the trio had also decided to stay.

The last weekend of the term was another Hogsmeade trip.

My dad, who insisted I go, probably to make sure I wouldn't go and sit there "dawdling" with Harry, grudgingly allowed me to go with the Gryffindors. As soon as Mcgonagall turned her head, I slipped out of line and met up with Harry at the third-floor corridor.

"Are you sure? I really think you should go, even Snape-" I cut him off. "Harry, shut up."

He meekly shut his trap, and a voice hissed, "Pst..Harry! Celia!" I jumped and whirled around. Fred and George popped their heads from behind a one-eyed witch. They dragged us into an empty classroom.

"What the heck, guys?" I interrupted as they started riling us up, talking about the glory of this present we were getting. "Tell us already!"

They pulled it out. Dead silence. "A ratty piece of parchment?" Harry sounded confused and annoyed.

_Sensing magic on the parchment…_Tom added. I shook my head slowly. "No-it's something else-"

Fred took out his wand. He tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I grinned.

In curly green words, the parchment now read:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Surveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

**THE MARAUDERS MAP**

The map showed everything in the Hogwarts castle, and tiny dots appeared, moving around in dots. Each dot had a…name on it. I could see Mrs. Norris prowling in the second floor, and Peeves hopping and wrecking the trophy room.

"Oh my gods. Is…is this heaven?" I looked up from the parchment, jumping in excitement. "I feel like screaming. Oh my gods. The amount of pranks I could pull-"

George nodded. "This is for you two. These seven lead to Hogsmeade-use this one, Harry, these four Filch knows about, and this one's caved in." He pointed to the hallways.

"See you in Hogsmeade, my fellow friends." The Weasleys grinned. Fred pressed a Dung Bomb in my palm.

"I'm counting on you to put this in Snape's bed, Celia." He grinned. I nodded. "Thanks, guys, this is awesome! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…wow. They are pure geniuses."

While the Weasleys taught Harry how to clean the map- "See? Just tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'!" I wondered who the Marauders were.

"So, Harry, see you in Hogsmeade!" They winked and left.

"Oh, sure, say bye to Harry, but not me." I muttered. Harry was still holding the parchment. He stared at it for a second.

"Are you going to use it or gawk at it until Filch comes along?" I prodded him with my finger, and took the paper. Suddenly, two tiny ink figures appeared, took out their tiny wands, and tapped the one-eyed witch. Harry and I shot each other looks, then hastily took out our wands, tapping the one-eyed witch.

Nothing happened. "Um…" I trailed off, looking at the parchment. Speech bubbles had appeared, and it read, "_Dissendium"_ we tapped the stone witch again and said the word.

"It's a passageway! Oh my gods! To Hogsmeade!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. Harry grinned and pulled out a cloak. I recognized it…

Invisibility cloak! I stuck my hand under it, and the end of my arm was now my wrist. _There's only one, though._ Tom, Captain Obvious, pointed out.

Harry seemed to read my expression, because he smiled knowingly and draped the cloak around both of us. "Thanks," I whispered. He nodded and grabbed my wrist.

I could only see his tangly hair in front of me, so I relied on his hand on my wrist to guide me. Occasionally I would step on his foot. Sorry, Harry.

_I think he's going to have blisters on the heels of his foot._ Tom remarked as I accidentally toed his foot again. "Sorry!" I hissed. A bob of his head and a quiet "shh…" made me close my mouth.

I tried not to step on his foot again, and let out a quiet breath of relief when we entered a back door in Honeydukes. "Finally-oops, sorry, Harry,"

"Meet up with you guys later; I'm so checking out Zonko's!" I slipped under the cloak and became visible again. I couldn't see Harry anymore, but I bet his feet were killing him.

_You stepped on him more than twenty times._ Tom, the ever so helpful person, commented.

_You counted?_

_ Maybe._ I huffed at his smirk. _You are so cocky._

_Thank you._ I mentally face palmed, which of course made him smirk because he could see what was going on in my mind.

I bit my lip as the cold engulfed me, my sneakers trailing in the snow. _Should have brought a bigger jacket._ I shivered and hurried towards the large Zonko's.

_You're telling me! It's freezing!_ Tom disappeared, abandoning me in the cold. I gritted my teeth and yanked open the door to Zonko's.

HHHHHPPPPOOOOO

"Ron! Hermione!" I called. Ron and Hermione were talking, and heading towards less crowded areas. Harry was probably following.

I grabbed Hermione's shoulder. The two of them turned, and Harry muttered a "hi" in my ear. His voice cracked.

"What-what happened?" I frowned at their upset faces.

"Oh-I really don't think-" Hermione reddened.

"It's okay. I-I'll tell you later, okay?" Harry murmured into my ear. I didn't like the way he sounded angry, bitter, and sad at the same time. I nodded stiffly, pretending Harry wasn't there so nobody would give me strange looks.

_Black was good friends with Potter. I saw them talking and laughing when I was in school._ Tom remarked softly.

_How about my dad?_ Tom didn't answer. Finally, he replied slowly, _I don't think it's my place to tell._

I almost threw my hands in the air at that. _Not your place to tell? So tell me, O Wise One, who's going to tell me?_

He smirked and didn't answer. I huffed quietly. Hermione studied me. "Are you okay?"

I panicked. "Yeah. I-it's nothing." I stammered. Great. Not at all up to my usual lying skills. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she nodded suspiciously.

Slowly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the side. "What?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth as I pretended to straighten my robes and tighten my ponytail.

"I can't believe it, Black, he-" Harry's voice gave out that broken crack again-"he was best mates with my father! And he-he betrayed them! He's my _godfather_!"

If he hadn't sounded so stricken, I would have gasped. Even though I couldn't see Harry's face, I could, kind of, in my mind, see the worried crease in his forehead, and his emerald eyes crinkled with panic.

"He can't be your godfather. Your parents wished it, but if you don't, he won't ever be it. Don't worry, Harry, he's not in Hogwarts. Give me the map for a sec-" I casually leaned against the wall and grabbed the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered, pretending to write on the parchment. I tapped it with my wand, and stared at the map, folding it so that only I could see it. I inhaled sharply. What was that-but it _couldn't be-_ he was _dead._

"Is he?" Harry's invisible hand flicked the parchment corner, and I tapped it, muttering, "Mischief Managed!"

It couldn't be…I swallowed. "He's not in there, Harry. Black isn't in Hogwarts." That was an easy sentence, knowing I wasn't lying, but the name I saw….in the Gryffindor common room…it couldn't be!

I shoved the parchment at Harry. "I have to get back, to Hogwarts." I said suddenly. "I forgot-my Charms homework-ten inches of parchment-due tomorrow!" I hastily wrapped my robes around me tighter in the howling wind, and left as fast as possible. Harry murmured a goodbye, and I suspected the godfather thing was still on his mind.

As I made my way back through the passageway- I only needed to convince the cashier I had left my jacket in there while using the restroom-I breathed heavily. Because a snide little corner of my brain was wondering the impossible.

The map didn't lie. Then why, did it show, that digging under a Gryffindor bed, was Ron's rat, Scabbers? Why wasn't Scabbers' name labeled "Scabbers"?

Why did it say, _Peter Pettigrew?_

Black killed twenty people. If Pettigrew had survived, since Black had been on the walls of the alley, and Pettigrew's back facing the street, Black couldn't have killed the other people, and not killed Pettigrew. Curses didn't work like that.

The only way…was that…I gulped and hurried to the dungeons. The only way…

No. Black was guilty.

The only way, if Pettigrew was still alive, was that Pettigrew had cast the curse. Which meant Pettigrew was to blame.

And Black was innocent.

**Pretty good thinking; Celia starts to doubt! I might have her realize Hermione has a Time Turner, too, give me opinions! I need some flaws for Celia, too! **


	17. If I Hear The Name Sirius Black Again

**HI YO WASSUP LOL HIYA! Hi. Okay, so I'm pretty satisfied with how my story is going along, but I still need to tweak some finer points. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned the pensieve thing in a while; it'll come up.**

**(pov is celia, I'm very sure you know that now)**

At dinner, Tom hadn't come back, and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry was quiet, poking his food, but none of us dared to bring up the touchy subject.

I sipped my juice quietly, eyeing Harry nervously. He stood and pushed away his barely-touched plate, leaving. Hermione and Ron ducked their heads.

"Harry-wait-" I followed him upstairs.

"Skirmish Waggle Puffs," he muttered to Sir Cadagon, who brandished his sword and stroked his gray pony, opening the portrait. Harry slipped inside, and the portrait door shut.

"Ah! A foe in the midst! You, in the robes of green! Be gone, Slytherin!" He pointed the tip at me with menace. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Skirmish Waggle Puffs." I replied. Sir Cadagon blinked and stopped stroking the pony.

"Ah…I do apologize, good lady." He awkwardly let me through. I slipped into the portrait hole and almost shielded my eyes.

Almost everything was red and bright gold. I rubbed the colors out of my eyes and spotted Harry walking stiffly to his bed up some stairs.

It read, "BOYS" and I went up the stairs. Harry was sitting on his bed, holding a red album, messy curly black hair shielding his eyes.

"Harry?" I said softly. He didn't look up. I went up to him and sat down next to him. He glanced at me, eyes filled with burning tears.

With one hand, he flipped open the book, and showed me. It was a picture of a green-eyed lady with what seemed to be a manly version of Harry. "Your mom and dad? Who's that-" I traced my finger along a laughing man, with wild hair and a handsome face full of smiles.

"That's Sirius Black. He was their best man at the wedding." Harry's voice was tight. He turned to me desperately. "D'you reckon he was planning their deaths already? Thinking about handing over information as a Secret Keeper?"

"I don't know, Harry. But you need to stop feeling so upset. It's not going to help anybody." I thought back to the Peter Pettigrew thing, and gulped.

"If Black goes anywhere near you, we'll find a way to feed him off to the dementors." I promised.

Harry nodded and flipped another page. Sirius Black again, laughing with one arm draped over James Potter and the other over Lily Potter, who was bouncing a mini scar-less Harry on her knee and grinning. Harry forcefully slammed the book shut and tucked it away in his pile of books. I gave him a small hug and he smiled a little.

"I have to go before I get caught being in here." I gave him another quick hug and dashed out.

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPOOOOOOOO

"Yes! Yes!" I jumped on my bed in excitement. The door opened.

"What's all this commotion?" Dad raised an eyebrow. I grinned and flopped off my bed.

"IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! That means no homework, duh!" I beamed and grabbed my robes, still in my pajamas. Dad rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Oh, well, Happy Holidays to you too." I huffed, and got dressed.

At least Hermione was excited about the holidays.

As soon as I met up with them, Hermione hugged me. "Happy holidays!" She squeezed me again.

I choked. "Happy-holidays-to you-too! Okay, you can-let go now! Need to-breathe!" After Hermione flushed sheepishly and removed her headlock on me, I sat down next to Harry, who looked like he hadn't slept in years.

Ron looked tense. "But-Harry, you don't mean you want to-to kill Black, do you?"

I sobered instantly. "No! Harry doesn't mean that! Don't be silly; Harry doesn't want to kill anyone!" Hermione panicked.

Harry was quiet. I clenched my fists. "Harry James Potter! You're _not _going to kill anyone, do you hear me? Don't even THINK about it! Because-because if you kill, then you'll be just as bad as Black-no. You'll be as bad as Voldemort!"

Hermione gasped in her hand. Harry looked up at me for the first time that day.

"Black is _not _going to ruin things for you, Harry. If he's after you, he's after you. There's people willing to risk their lives for you; calm down. If you're going to chase after Black and hunt him down, go ahead. Get yourself killed. And then everybody's going to lose hope because the stupid Boy Who Lived decided to play hero!" I stated firmly. Then I got up, turned on my heels, and walked away.

_Harry's freaking out right now. You should go back and give your boyfriend another hug._

_Happy Holidays to you too, Tom. I can't believe I said all that, it's not Harry I'm mad at-it's that he has to be burdened with all those things. And I thought Black was innocent!_ I sighed and turned the corner, into the Slytherin table, and began to eat quietly. I could feel the teachers' eyes on me, which was seriously creepy.

I bit my lip and buttered my toast silently. After chewing my way through two slices, a person sat down next to me. I looked to my side.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

I pushed my plate away and cocked my head. "Done brooding?" He looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it and nodded.

"We're going to Hagrid's. The last time you asked us…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about.

"Really? Yes! Okay, I need to ask my dad-don't worry, he'll say yes, I'm sure-I'll meet up with you…um…outside the front doors?" I grinned. Harry nodded and got up. I swung my feet over to the High Table.

Dad looked up when I approached him, jumping with excitement. "Can I go see Hagrid?"

He opened his mouth to say something. "Thank you! Okay, bye! I'll be back soon; bye!" Before he had the chance to say anything, I gave him a hug and ran down the steps, to his office.

_You're going to ruin his reputation as a strict teacher._ Tom smirked. I grabbed my scarf.

_Take your cloak before you freeze to death! I'm not freezing to death with you! Again!_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cloak, putting it on. _Yes, MOTHER._

After I got over laughing from his affronted look, I sprinted outside, where Harry was waiting with Hermione and Ron.

The wind blew sharp, numbing coldness into my face, and I wrapped my scarf around my neck tighter as I followed the trio past the forest, which was currently decorated with icicles.

Hagrid, half-giant, lived in a cabin, and it looked like an igloo with all the ice and snow. I yelped as I reached the doorway; some snow had fallen off the rood and right onto my head.

Hermione pressed her ear against the door. I didn't need to; I could hear the loud moans clear enough standing in front of the closed door. "Um…is he alright?" I shifted from side to side. "You don't think the flobberworms died and he had to mourn?"

_Buckbeak._ Oh. The hippogriff. I felt the urge to punch Draco again. I shivered under my cloak, along with Hermione.

"HAGRID! Hagrid, are you in there?" Harry thumped the door. I knocked.

Hagrid peeked out, tears leaking out his eyes. And then he flung himself towards Harry, who crashed into me and almost made me fall. Hagrid was seriously heavy, as he was twice the size of a grown man, and adding Harry's weight-even though he was scrawny-I felt like I was holding up the sky. Luckily, Hermione grabbed him and hauled him back into the cabin with Ron.

"'m sorry, ye'r Severus's girl, aren't you?" He mopped his eyes fruitlessly. I nodded, trying to hide my annoyance. Snape girl, I could handle. New girl, I could handle. But _Severus's girl?_ That just sounded like…never mind. It was just wrong on so many levels. I coughed.

"It's actually Celia, sir. What-what's that?" I pointed to a letter on the table. Hagrid sobbed again, and shoved it towards me. Harry took it, and read the letter aloud.

"Disposal of Dangerous Creatures?" I frowned. "Buckbeak doesn't seem dangerous! Where is he?" I turned my head at a crunching sound. The hippogriff lay on the floor, blood oozing from the food it was chomping on. I gagged a little, but marched over to Buckbeak nevertheless.

"Celia-y'er need ta' bow!" Hagrid gasped. I had already bent down and held out my hand. "Celia…"Harry whispered with bated breath.

Buckbeak glared at me, then at my hand, then at me. "You're a pretty fella, aren't you? Hagrid did a good job!" I soothed, and Buckbeak let me rest my hand on his head. I stroked the feathers gently, trying not to look at the blood.

"See? If you just-take some students-maybe they'll see-Buckbeak's not dangerous!" I continued stroking, still speaking in that soothing voice. Hagrid broke down sobbing again. I got up and sat back down next to Harry.

"Er-shall I make him a cup of tea?" Ron awkwardly suggested. We all looked at him like he had three heads.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset." Ron shrugged. I smirked. "Sure." Then, in a nicer voice, I said to Hagrid," We're going to help you Hagrid, just take deep breaths." Hagrid's quick breaths slowed to a breathing hiccup. Hm. Better, I guess.

After brewing some tea and talking, we all headed back, heads put together and already planning on how to help Buckbeak's case.

HHHHHPPPPOOOOO

I coughed and batted away a tendril of dust wafting under my nose. Gently plonking the books down on the library table, I seized the first one and opened a dusty page, eyes scanning.

Occasionally, one of us would pipe up, with some useless-but-important information. ("Oh, look, here's one-oh wait, never mind, it was just a different Hippogriff-")("How about this one-oh, ew, look what they did to it-""-Harry! Ew, you didn't have to show me-okay stop it! Turn the page-_Harry Potter!_")

After I swatted away the disgusting picture and resisted a laugh at Harry's grin, I returned to my book, only to have found it set to the disgusting picture. Harry had swapped books. It worked; I laughed.

"Seriously? That's just revolting!" I took the book and hit him, once, on the head with the book. He grinned again and we continued reading, me shaking my head.

Of course, the moment had to be ruined by Hermione when she shot me a knowing smile and waggled her eyebrows. I formed a spitball and shot it at her, rolling my eyes.

HHHHHHPPPPOOOOO CHRISTMAS

"Get up, get UP! It's Christmas!" I growled impatiently and knocked the door again.

The door opened, and Dad strolled out, purposely slow. I huffed. "Come on! I have a present for you!"

My fingers tightened around the box, and my nails fingered the green and silver wrapping paper.

I left the present on his desk, and he did the same. Honestly, it was better that way. I grinned when I found the set of broom polishing-kit. It was the newest one, created just for the Firebolt.

"Cecelia!" I put the polish down tenderly and went to the desk. "Yeah?"

He was staring at the present, which was peeled and opened neatly. I sheepishly remembered my torn wrapping paper. "How did you know I needed this potions?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um…it was on a list in your bedroom." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that not an invasion of privacy?"

"Excuse me?" I protested. "Who's the one who let Draco in when I was sleeping?" He frowned.

"Draco informed me that you had given him permission."

"And you believed him?!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Still totally your fault."

"I'm going to go say Merry Christmas to my friends; Merry Xmas, bye!" I grinned and set the broom

HHHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

Mrs. Weasley hadn't gotten me a sweater, but I didn't mind. Hermione had gotten me a book on Magical Creatures, which was awesome because it had a special editions on unicorns, which made me freak ("UNICORN POWER!" "Okay, Celia, calm down…"), and Ron had gotten me a hastily wrapped package of Zonko's Christmas specialty items from the Pranks aisle. Harry gave me a tiny, tiny box, which was wrapped in gold and silver.

Curiously I scraped the tape off and ripped the wrapping paper out. Cue gasp. "Harry-where did you-it's so nice!"

It was a plain metallic bracelet, with beautiful cut jewels of emerald and sparking ruby in the edges. Harry took out one more tiny thing and attached it to my bracelet. I lifted my wrist and grinned. It was a tiny chain on one of the loops in the bracelet: a broom. Of course.

I noticed Ron's sly smile when I hugged Harry, who looked a little pink, and rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you get Hermione a bracelet, too, Ron? I'm sure the jewelry store will have some Valentine's Day bracelets left over." I remarked. Ron flushed.

Harry still looked a little pink, and I smirked. "Blushing?" I couldn't help it; the chance was too great to pass.

His face turned a beet red, when suddenly his eyes darted towards a package. Moments later, after much peeling, Harry took out his mysterious present.

"A Firebolt." The words were faint from awe, coming from Ron.

"Check if there's a card! Check!" I cried out, bending forward excitedly. Harry flipped the Firebolt over and over, examining every perfect polish, and then I helped him check the wrapping paper, but there was no signature or anything.

"Maybe it's a secret message? Maybe you need to polish it or something?" Ron suggested, eyes gleaming. I laughed. "You just want to shine it, Ron. Alright, I'll go see if Oliver has any already opened and used polish." Shaking my head, I got to my feet, feeling the bracelet droop on my wrist with a small tinkle.

Oliver wasn't hard to find; I saw him gawking over a magazine on this Quidditch Player. "Hey, Oliver."

He looked up briefly, startled by my green robes. "Snape." He nodded and his eyes strayed back to the magazine.

I resisted the urge to huff. "It's _Celia._"

He bobbed his head. No eye contact.

"Er…I was wondering, you don't happen to have any old broom polish, d'you?" I asked, watching his fingers flip the magazine.

"I do, actually; borrowed some to clean a CleanSweep Seven; still have some; why?" He looked at me suspiciously. "It's not some prank you're planning on for us Gryffindors, is it?"

I shook my head. "Harry got a mysterious new broom, we wanted to polish it."

Instantly the magazine flopped closed and Oliver leaped to his feet. "Really? It's a decent one, right? I doubt Harry could catch the snitch before Malfoy on a Comet Two-Sixty." He pulled out a bottle of polish happily. I took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks; I didn't need anything good, just old polish." He nodded with a small smile, and returned to his magazine, ogling over the incredible tosses("Amazing catch, cost 'em the Cup!" "Mm…complicated move, very hard; nice curve there; very good picture angle, too..")

I walked back to the boys' dormitory, and a boy cast me a fearful look. I sighed through my nose as he quickened his pace when he passed me. He looked like a first year, and he kept staring at me.

"Take a picture, why don't you," I muttered under my breath.

Ron yelled and i rushed in. "What the-Crookshanks?" Crookshanks sprang from a bed and clawed at Ron's chest, while Ron held…Scabbers.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!" Ron bellowed, and I reluctantly pried Crookshanks off, eying Scabbers.

A shrill whistling sound filled the air. I saw a whirling, gleaming Pocket Sneakoscope on the floor. "Doesn't that…do that when something untrustworthy is around?" I frowned and glanced at Scabbers again. Pettigrew….?

For the rest of the day, even when Tom came back, Harry and I couldn't get Ron or Hermione to talk to each other. Of course, I wouldn't want to talk to someone who had just called me a prejudiced git, but really, it was like they weren't ever talking to each other again.

At lunchtime, the tables had been pushed aside and the High Table was in the very middle. Sitting there was two fidgety and nervous first-years, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Dad, Sprout, Flitwick, and Filch.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore cheerily greeted us. As we sat down, he didn't seem to notice the sour face Ron made when he sat down next to Hermione. I smirked at my Dad's face when I sat down next to Harry, who looked extremely scared at the glare Dad was sending him.

"Um…Dad? Are you trying to bear a hole into Harry's head?" I asked him, and he turned his glare to me.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore offered a noisemaker to Dad, who grudgingly tugged. A bang shot out and revealed a witch hat with a vulture hat. I caught Ron and Harry's eyes and snickered, remembering the boggart incidence.

We helped ourselves to food, and Trelawney swung in, looking like a very green bug. I muffled a laugh. Dumbledore asked her to join us, and she let out a shriek.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen!" She shrieked. "Whoever rises the first will be the first to die!" After much impatient coaxing, she shut her eyes and thinned her mouth, sitting down.

"What do you do on Friday the 13th?" I asked her, and she let out a whimper. "Oh, my dear, do not speak of such terrible times…"she replied with a shaken, upset voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, while Mcgonagall didn't bother hiding it.

We were quiet as the teachers discussed random things, but I stiffened when Trelawney said that Lupin's time would be short.

After we filled ourselves up, I got up from the table. Trelawney shrieked at me with large, sorrowful eyes. "My dear!"

"It's alright, Professor," I assured her. "My head is still attached to my neck, and I intend to keep it that way for a long, long time."

"Fate may not agree, my dear." She bowed her head. I smiled and excused myself. I needed to study for the History of Magic test, no doubt Binns would have a thick pile of exams for us.

I went back to the Gryffindor dormitory, after Sir Cadagon let me in with the password-Harry had given it to me-, and saw Mcgonagall carrying the Firebolt away.

"What-what happened?" I asked, staring, stunned. Ron rounded on Hermione, whose face was a red as a tomato. Oh.

"_What did you go running to Mcgonagall for?_" Harry looked shocked; the Polishing tin still in his hands.

Hermione defiantly pushed a book aside. "Because I thought, and Mcgonagall agrees, that the broom was probably sent by Sirius Black!"

I groaned. "Can we PLEASE get through one day without hearing that name?!"


	18. The Memory

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Sometimes I find disclaimers annoying and stupid. EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN. SO WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?**

** I know, it's all the copyrights and stuff, but still! Let's get on with the story! *walks off muttering about disclaimers***

Draco not talking to the trio. That, I could definitely handle.

Ron not talking to Hermione. Maybe I could handle that, too.

But what I couldn't handle was Ron AND Harry not talking to Hermione. What I couldn't handle was the odd torn-into-two feeling. Hermione started avoiding the Gryffidor Common Room, and I often saw her angrily flipping an upside-down book in the library corner. Maybe that's why I was so relieved when class started again.

In DADA, Harry and I scheduled the Dementor-defense class on Thursday evening in Binn's room.

"He still looks a bit ill, doesn't he? What's the matter with him?" Ron asked Harry thoughfully in the corrider.

Hermione, who was packing her bags on the floor, let out a very loud tutting sound. When Ron, who seemed intent on making himself angrier, snapped at her, asking her why she was tutting at him.

"All I said is what's wrong with Lupin-" Ron snapped.

I shifted my feet nervously as Hermione barked back, "Well, isn't it _obvious?_"

Obvious? Did she know? I gulped quietly and tried to look confused. Hermione haughtily marched off, angrily. Ron stared resentfully after her, and I glanced at Harry, who seemed just as upset.

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

Dad didn't argue too harshly when I told him I was going to get help from Lupin for the dementors, but he did thin his lips tightly when I mentioned Harry.

I opened the door, panting. "Sorry I'm late, Pr'fessor, I lost track of time…" Yanking out my wand, I wiped a bead of sweat from my face.

Lupin smiled. "It's alright, Celia. Now, as I was telling Harry, you need to think of a very happy memory and say, clearly now, 'Expecto Patronum!'"

I dug deeper into my brain, thinking, hoping for a happy memory. One stood out, and I blushed. It was the time when I had been in the Hospital Wing, and…I had, er…with Harry…you know.

"Are you alright there, Celia?" Lupin studied me. "You look quiet red." I blushed harder.

"Sorry, Professor. Just thinking about my happy memory, right…Expecto Patronum…Expecto Patronum…"I muttered, focusing on the memory.

From Harry's wand came a gentle wisp of silver, shapeless. Something bigger came out of my wand.

It was a clear image. A wispy, foggy, silver puppy appeared and leaped across the air once, tail wagging excitedly.

"Very good, both of you!" Lupin sounded delighted. Then he focused on me. "Celia, that was some Patronus. That must have been a very happy memory." He smiled and I returned it awkwardly, my face heating up again.

"Now, we need to keep the Boggart focused on Harry; his Boggart is a dementor, but the Patronus Charm will also work from both of you-ready?" Lupin rested a hand on the case.

I tried to focus on my memory, but it seemed harder. Any moment, I would relieve a bad memory, and see the cold, slithery hand streak out under the cloak…I shuddered and gripped my wand.

The tug came unexpected.

A cloaked figure faced Harry, and a shiny, scabby hand reached out, breathing coldly. I felt a rush of chill.

"Expecto Patr-Patronum! Expect-Expecto…Patronu-num…"I stuttered, and weakly held out my wand. The classroom was fading, and so was everything else…

**_The girl looked up nervously, two braids slinking down her shoulders. The men in the long white coats were back, and they were taking her to see…_her.**

** _"She wishes to see you." The first man grabbed her shoulders and steered the unwilling girl towards the door._**

****No…_wake up, you idiot, get up!_ I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. _Not this memory…anything but this memory…_

**_ "B-but, I don't want to see her," the girl muttered, shaking. The room smelled of dead rot, and the woman lay on the bed, eyes narrowed and coughing. _**

**_ Large, calloused hands reached out and grabbed the girl's braid. The girl flinched. "What have you done…you've killed me…FREAK…"the raspy voice shook with hatred._**

**_ "No!" The girl yanked her hair back and pressed her palms against her ears. "I-I didn't mean to, you-you just turned grayish, it wasn't me…I couldn't have given you this sickness!"_**

**_ "You did…" The raspy voice hissed. "You're a freak, an unwanted freak who can do freaky things-your father, just the same-you killed me with that witchcraft of yours….burn you tied to a stake, I said…they wouldn't hear of it…burn…demon…burn…" With a large, guttural choking rasp, the hands searched for a wrist to snap, another hair braid to pull._**

**_ The girl backed away, hugging herself. "No! I'm-I'm not a freak, I didn't do that, it wasn't me, it _****wasn't!_" Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she pressed herself against the wall of the small room; the gray arms reached out-_**

****I gasped and barreled up. "Celia!" Lupin handed me a chunk of chocolate. "Eat this; it'll help." Tom was gasping, too. _Was-was that little girl you? Was the lady your mother? _His eyes were wild. Lupin held the chocolate out still, and I realized he was still waiting for me to take it.

Shaking, I took the chocolate, which slipped out of my fingers like ice. It fell to the floor, cracking into two pieces.

Lupin helped me up, resting a hand on me to steady my shaking. "The dementor did a number on you. We can rest for now. Here-"He gently placed another chocolate in my palm.

Harry had another go, and I watched, shivering, as he fell to the floor, unconscious. I nibbled my chocolate, and instantly a warm feeling engulfed me. I felt loads better. The chocolate in my hand disappeared down my throat.

Dread filled me as I heard myself say," I'll give it another go," I had to get it right, I couldn't bear to hear…those words…I shuddered and held my wand steady. My mind floated back to the happy memory, Harry and I nodded at each other, as if it would bring each other luck, and the lid opened.

The dementor came out, and instantly, I yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a wispy puppy leaped out and barked silently at the halting dementor. Lupin's gentle hands guided me back, and I watched Harry's wispy blob drift out and halt the dementor.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin sprang forward and forced the boggart, which became a small silvery orb, back into the case.

Excitement rushed through me, and I grinned. "Did you see that?"

Harry smiled. "Can we have another go, then?" I nodded vigorously, but Lupin firmly denied the request. Instead, he handed us each a large bar of Honeydukes' chocolate, which I gratefully accepted and bit into, since the first dementor incident had shaken me a lot.

I said bye to Harry and Lupin as quickly as I could, because at that time, all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and stay there. On my way to my room, Tom spoke again.

_That was you._

_ Yeah. Yeah, it was. It was my memory. _

_ But-_

_ I don't want to talk about it. Ever. In my entire life. _I closed my eyes and bit into the chocolate bar again when a wave of dizziness hit me.

Tom's voice was quieter now, softer. _It wasn't your fault, Celia. It was accidental magic._

_ Don't-don't lie, Tom. It was me. I didn't mean it, but it was MY accidental magic._

_ You couldn't control it._

_ But what if I had tried, Tom? What if I had tried to control my anger? I never liked her, but to have her dead? That's too far. I didn't even wish she would get sick. All I wished was that she would leave me alone for once-and then she died._ I was close to tears. _Please stop talking about this. Please._

Luckily, he seemed to understand, and the conversation stopped there. Abruptly, he said he had to go, and left. I could tell he was lying, but I was too tired to do anything. When I reached the office, I fake-perked up and beamed. Dad greeted me with my homework bag, which I took as an excuse to look a little glum and escape to my room. Once I was in my room, I tossed my homework(which I had mostly finished in free period) aside and collapsed on my bed, awake but in a daze.

When dinner came, I told Dad that I was really tired and feeling a little sick, so he left with a suspicious glance around and a reminder that Madam Pomfrey was in the Infirmary in case I felt too sick.

The next day I went to Pomfrey and told her I felt sick. She fussed over me and made me lie down on the bed, proclaiming I was cold and clammy, even as I was sweating. I shivered under the warm sheets and remembered my puppy Patronus.

If the Dementors had swooped in right then and there, I doubt I would have been able to produce a speck of silver.

Stupid Dementors. Why couldn't it have been a different memory?

**Not a very happy chapter here...:(**


	19. Ron's Nightmare

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NOTE: This is the newer version of this chapter, the other one was hard to read, so I'm so sorry, here!**

** Hi. I don't own. To everyone who has supported me, warm virtual hugs to you all! Harry, can you give them their present?**

** *Toddler Harry with lopsided smile and glasses wobbles over and gives you all a huge hug* Thanks. ONWARDS!**

It's funny how things can change so quickly in just a few days. After I took some deep, calming breaths on the day in the Hospital Wing, I went back to being myself, intent on forgetting the incident.

Harry had gotten his Firebolt back, but we didn't celebrate for long. Ron came screaming like a little girl into the dormitory, saying that Scabbers had been killed by Crookshanks. I probably shouldn't have felt that way, but I was a little glad. Just a little, because the whole Pettigrew thing had freaked me out. Of course, that gladness disappeared whenever I thought about a dissected rat slipping down a throat.

And of course, that gladness completely vanished when Ron and Hermione refused to look or talk to each other. They could barely stay in the same room together without exploding.

"Come on, Ron, you want to watch the Quidditch Practice?" Harry shot me a desperate look, that said, _HELP…_

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe you can even shoot some hoops." I coughed. "Erm…Scabbers wouldn't want you to waste precious Firebolt time…"I emphasized the word _Firebolt_, trying to keep a straight face. Tom snickered.

Ron leaped to his feet, a growing smile on his face. "Great!" His freckles stood out more on his paler skin since he hadn't eaten much, I noticed. Harry and I shared a shrugging grin. Whatever worked.

I just sat on the bleachers, watching in awe as the Firebolt swung in the sky, glistening and swooping. At the end, Ron got to take a spin on it, and I could already see his grin as the Firebolt, well, bolted through the air like a bird. It looked awesome; I couldn't wait until I got to ride on my own Firebolt.

"Hey, Harry," I said absentmindedly. "Maybe we can go riding sometime again. I got my own broom."

Harry, who was sitting one seat next to me, whirled around. "Snape got you a broom?" he sounded surprised and incredulous at the same time.

Then, his mouth morphed into a smile. "That's great!" he hesitated. "Were you serious about riding again? On brooms?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course; what did you think? That we were going to ride on worms?"

HHHHHHHHPPPPPPPOOOOOO

I burst out laughing at Draco's livid face. The whole Slytherin team was eying the Firebolt, looking as if the Ministry had just declared muggleborns true heirs of the Wizarding World.

Harry grinned and held the Firebolt tightly, face triumphant when he saw Draco.

As soon as I sat down on the Slytherin table, more Slytherins talked to me than ever before.

"Was it really a Firebolt, then?"

"-Stop pushing, Zabini-Gryffindor has a higher chance of winning now-"

"-Shut up; they don't stand a slim of a chance-is it really a Firebolt?"

I smiled and gestured towards the table. "Well, the Gryffindor table's right there; go see for yourselves." But of course, Slytherin pride got in the way, so none of them would approach the table. Finally, after a bunch of hissing, chatting, and shoving, Draco reluctantly got to his feet and swaggered-literally-pompously over to the table.

When he got back, he looked glum and angry. "Potter has a Firebolt." He confirmed, upset and furious. The table broke into angry whispers again, and someone whined, "Potter got a Firebolt before me?"

"'Course," someone snapped. "Potter gets everything, that spoiled brat." I clenched my fists.

"Harry does _not _get everything. And he's not spoiled at all, unlike you." I retorted and shot a glare at the thunderstruck fifth-year. He sneered at me and backed off, turning to his friends, bragging about some present he got.

HHHHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

"YES! YES!" I cheered as Harry's fist went up, the Golden Snitch's wings poking out, quivering slightly as Harry shook his fist with excitement.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan, the commenter, shouted, and Mcgonagall pushed the microphone down from his lips as he was screaming so loud. Half the stadium covered their ears but kept cheering. The Ravenclaws tromped off, but nobody was paying any attention.

Harry, meanwhile, was being buried under the Gryffindor team, and as soon as he got out he stumbled as celebrating Gryffindors hugged him hard. I smiled and caught his eye, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned and only managed to push his crooked glasses upwards before he was engulfed in another wave of people.

When he finally met up with him, I hugged him. "Back on that winning streak, huh?" I teased, and he grinned.

"Yeah, I reckon so," he replied, beaming as he cast a happy glance over at Hooch, who was busy latching the Snitch into the chest. Wood was doing some kind of happy dance that required two hands in the air like a robot and a pair of jumpy feet. I laughed and straightened my red-and-gold headband.

It was such a great moment. I should have known it wouldn't last.

HHHHHHPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

I blinked. _What're you doing up this early?_ Tom frowned.

Yawning, I shrugged. _Dad's up; strange._ I checked the time. Four thirty.

I opened the door, pajamas still on. Dad's head was drooped lower, and the quill in his hand sat unmoving. "Sleep much?" I queried softly, and his head snapped up, turning to glare.

"Go back to sleep. It's too early. I need to run an errand." He dipped his quill in ink again and signed the parchment, scrolling it up.

"No way. I'm up. Don't you need to teach tomorrow? I doubt we'll be able to learn much if you're half-asleep. I'll run the errand." I took the parchment and it read, _Minerva Mcgonagall_. He frowned at me.

"It's too early for you to be-"

I cut him off. "I promise I'll go back to sleep. Go to bed; you look like you haven't slept in years." I opened his bedroom door and went up to his bed. Grabbing a pillow, I tossed it at him, which smacked him in the face (earning myself a glare I returned with a smirk), then trudged outside, searching for Mcgonagall's office.

"Password?"

_You didn't ask your father the password._ Tom pointed out. I sighed.

"Um…I just need her mailbox, if she has one." My fingers curled around the scroll. Mcgonagall came out with a panicky boy.

"Miss Celia? What are you doing here?" For a moment, my cheeks heated in embarrassment as I realized I was wearing my pajamas. Her eyes flickered over my clothes briefly, and I tried to hand the parchment over, but she had already stalked away with the boy.

I stared at her retreating back, hesitant, then quickly followed.

Right through the Portrait Hole, where Sir Cadagon sniffed at me ("In my days, women wore _dresses, _like proper ladies!") but let me through, as Mcgonagall impatiently snapped at me to follow so she could do whatever I had come to her for.

"Now really, that's enough!" She slammed the portrait behind her with a convincing _bang_ and I jumped trying to blend in with the reddish walls.

Percy was trying to say that Ron had a nightmare, and I cast a questioning look as Harry, who was struggling to straighten his glasses.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron bellowed, shaking so hard his face was a blur.

I gaped at him, like the rest of the Gryffindors, who were eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Ron, are you sure it wasn't a dream? Maybe-" My mind spun with panic. No bloody way. No. _No._ Eyes darted to Harry, as if to make sure a knife wouldn't suddenly go through him and he would crumple to the ground, Sirius Black sallow-eyed and grinning behind him, holding a red-tipped dagger dripping with hot blood…

I shuddered.

Ron pointed a shaky finger at the portrait hole. "A-ask him…" he trembled.

Suspiciously, Mcgonagall opened the portrait hole and went outside; I was too worried about Harry to follow. My knuckles turned white as the common room listened with bated breath, an occasional sniff and a "Shut up".

"Sir Cadagon, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

I came to my senses and went outside, remembering the parchment. Tom pressed his lips together tightly. _This really isn't the time…_

_I know that, you dunderhead._ My fingers tapped the parchment in my palm. Sir Cadagon raised his eyebrows at me with distaste.

"One I let in is standing right here…lady in pants…hmf! In my days..." He proclaimed, and I self-consciously tugged my top pajamas down lower. Mcgonagall frowned, turning her head to look at me, then back at the portrait.

"Sir Cadagon." She said sternly, warning in her tone. Sir Cadagon bowed deeply.

"Yes, good lady!"

Silence. You could hear a pin drop. I gasped. "But-the passwords!" Sir Cadagon ignored me.

Mcgonagall rapped the portrait frame once, and sharply said, "Sir Cadagon. Answer her, please."

"He had 'em! Read 'em off a little piece 'o paper!" Sir Cadagon said proudly, refusing to stare at me.

Mcgonagall blanched, white as chalk, and pulled herself back into the portrait hole.

"Hey! Bumbling Codfish!" I snapped at Sir Cadagon, who was trying to seal me off from the common room. He reluctantly swung the hole back open, and I climbed through.

The crowd was tittering nervously. Mcgonagall was saying shakily." –down this week's passwords and left them foolishly lying around?"

Ron cast me a suspicious glance, since I was the only other non-Gryiffindor student who knew the passwords, but Harry nudged him, not even glancing at me. Someone squeaked, terrified.

A pasty, trembling hand rose up in the air. The hand belonged to Neville Longbottom.

**I really do feel bad for Neville. When I read that part I was like, "Neville bashing…" next up is Snape's Grudge from the book! PS, the picture made me burst out laughing. Snape's square head…lol**


	20. Found: Harry's Head in Hogsmeade

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**I don't own. Onwards.**

I handed Mcgonagall the parchment as soon as I stopped feeling bad for Neville enough to move, and quickly retreated from the scene of angry lectures spewing from Mcgonagall's mouth, punctuating Neville like blows.

I don't think anybody slept that night. At least, Tom and I didn't.

Once in the day I got detention for being involved in a prank on Filch with the Twins, and we were all separated into different times of the detention. The entire detention period was used up helping Filch crawl through bathroom stalls and finding cracks and holes in the walls. I took a bath as soon as detention was over.

Sir Cadagon had been fired, and honestly, I was glad. The Fat Lady had nervously agreed to return to her job, but a few ugly trolls would guard her day and night. I had the displeasure of feeling the club on my shin when they felt that I was too close to the Fat Lady, and ever since I strayed far from their wooden clubs.

Ron had gotten so much attention that for a moment, Harry seemed like the plastic of a lightbulb; unseen but still, in some odd way, twisted around the light of fame.

"I swear, if Lavender coos at him one more time, I'm going to puke." I whispered as Lavender and Parvati giggled and batted their eyes flirtatiously at Ron.

Harry merely smiled and ducked around the corners. "I wish it was like this all the time," he said thoughtfully. "Ron being the famous one; no stares of death or creepy girls who like to chase down the 'heroic' boys."

I laughed, then instantly sobered as I noted Neville, who was sitting next to the Portrait Hole again, miserably.

Harry and I approached him. "Hi, Neville." I said. He raised his head, then did a double take.

"You need to get through? The password's Swishy Cuttlefish; strangest passwords ever." I shook my head.

Neville got to his feet, dodging a club aimed at his ankles. "You're that Snape girl everyone's talking about, huh?" he asked dubiously. "Why would you be helping me?"

I groaned. "Okay, my name's _Celia, _not Snape anything, okay? Besides, why would I leave you here?" I turned to the Fat Lady.

"Swishy Cuttlefish." The portrait swung open and Neville nodded, scrambling through the hole.

I waved and continued walking, Harry said, "Hagrid talked to Ron and I. Said we should talk to 'Mione again."

I eagerly zipped my bag shut. "Yes, Harry! You really should! Oh, and the next time you see her, tell her that the book Hippogriff Cases by Adam Antonio, has a good case on page four hundred eighty-two, okay? Also, Hogsmeade soon; you should go!" I swung my bag over my shoulder and stared at my schedule. "Agh; I'm two floors lower; got to run, bye!" With a turn, I ran off, huffing happily at the thought of the trio talking again.

On the day of Hogsmeade, Ron and I made a big show of saying goodbye to Harry. We shot each other grins and innocently waved at Harry.

"I'll tell you all about it!" I pretended to promise. Hermione passed us and frowned at Ron's too-excited face.

_You're a good liar. Weasley, though, is terrible._ Tom remarked as Ron broke into a grin, yelling a "See you when you get back!" at Harry, winking too obviously. I dragged him out of there before he blurted the entire secret out.

"Ron, you need to work on your lying skills. You were beaming and winking." I groaned and released his arm. Ron frowned. "Oh."

In Hogsmeade, we found Harry and we went up to the Shrieking Shack. There was a wickedly awesome broken-down house and I stared at it, awed.

"No one can get in…Fred and George tried it; the doors are sealed shut." Ron whispered to us. We gazed up at the house again, when a voice startled us.

"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room-is that true?" Draco smirked as Ron's ears went red.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up." Ron was shaking. Harry seized us by our cloaks and whispered, "Leave it to me!"

Draco grinned. "We were just discussing your friend Hagrid." He continued. "Do you think he'll cry when they cut-"

"Shut _up_, Draco, or you'll get it!" I took my wand out and held it out in front of me angrily.

SPLAT. Draco jolted forward, and I could see a huge glop of mucky mud in his hair. I grinned. Another splatter-

Draco yelped and clawed at his face, which was dripping with mysteriously appearing muck.

Something happened, and suddenly I could see Harry's face. I gasped.

"ARGGGGGGHHHH!" Draco screamed, tripping on a root, and ran down the hill, his two cronies following hurriedly.

I blinked. "Well, we're screwed."

"No-Harry, get back before Malfoy-" Ron said, and Harry whispered a goodbye.

I turned to Ron. "I should probably get back to. Draco's going to get killed." My eyes narrowed again as they stared at the spot Draco was in.

Ron nodded vigorously. "Punch him for me," he called as I went back down the hill. If Draco had told one teacher, it would be the teacher who believed him the most. That wasn't Dumbledore, that definitely wasn't Hagrid or Lupin, not Mcgonagall, but Dad. And I knew Dad; he was probably going to go after Harry.

Sprinting through the front doors, I ran to his office and opened the door, trying to look like I had just walked in casually instead of scrambled inside at breakneck speed.

Harry was sitting in a chair, and Dad was saying something to him. I edged away from them and sat on the sofa chair beside Harry. Harry shot me a quick look, terrified.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter, or we go to Dumbledore! Now!" Dad barked. I stiffened, and instantly Dad caught the movement.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, too?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat. "Nope. Not at all. Nothing." Okay, so much for casuality.

Harry took out the map and the Zonko's bag.

"I gave the bag to Harry before I left. Ron and Hermione gave me two." I blurted out. Dad was unconvinced. He took the Marauder's Map.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry shrugged. Tom smirked. _Now, that is what I call lying. I wonder why he isn't a Slytherin._

Dad was examining every crinkle and corner of the parchment. "Indeed? Surely you don't need such a very _old _piece of parchment. Why don't I just throw this away?" His hand moved towards the fireplace, where a steady, hungry fire was burning.

"No!" Harry and I bolted to our feet. "Stop it!"

_ Oh my gods. _I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Dad pulled his hand back, smirking.

"Reveal your secret!" Dad tapped the wand. I took a deep breath. Harry and I exchanged grins.

"Show yourself!" Sharp tap. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Sharp hit.

I smirked. "You do realize you're yelling at a piece of parchment?" Harry stared at me, covering his mouth, shooting me a stop-making-me-laugh look.

Dad froze and Harry stared at the parchment. I craned my neck and stared at the parchement. It read:

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out over other people's business._

_ Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._

_ Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor._

_ Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball._

Tom instantly burst into snickers, which made it hard for me to suppress my laughs. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I was liking them more and more.

Harry's face was crossed with laughs and horror.

"It's not Harry's." I butted in. "Ron and Hermione bought it last time. Zonko's newest product…" I trailed off at my dad's thunderous gaze.

"So…" In a quick, jerky movement, Dad grabbed a fistful of powder and threw it into the fire, calling, "Lupin! I want a word!" The fire roared upwards.

Lupin? Why Lupin? I was pretty sure this wasn't because he was a werewolf…I froze.

Werewolves turned under the moon. One of the marauders had been named Moony. Maybe Moony was a werewolf, too, and Lupin knew him. Yeah. That was probably it.

I was also pretty sure that my dad had gone crazy, since he had just thrown powder and spoken, quite harshly, to the fire. And he had addressed the fire as Lupin.

I gave him an odd look. "Uh…dad? Are you going crazy? That's a fire in a fireplace, and you're talking-woah!" Lupin had just stepped out of the fireplace.

My jaw fell open and I gasped. "That is so cool!" I reached out towards the fire, which was blazing less furiously. A hand grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back. It was Dad, glaring in exasperation.

"I suggest you withdraw your hand, unless you wish to burn yourself. Powder has not been inserted now." He raised his eyebrows, and I sheepishly removed my hand, rubbing the warm tips of my fingers where the fire had been closest to. Lupin smiled a little in amusement, then calmly turned to Dad, whose expression instantly consorted into a stormy glare.

Dad turned back to Lupin, coldly. He handed the map to Lupin, saying, "I just asked Potter to empty his pockets, and found this."

"_Well?_" Dad impatiently stared at Lupin, whose face was twisted in an odd expression.

"No-please, professor, that was just a Zonko's product!" I crossed my fingers. Lupin gave me that look again, like he was mildly amused. I was starting to get frustrated.

"You see, Severus? It looks like a Zonko product to me." Lupin smiled innocently at Dad. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Harry and I shared hopeful glances.

Ron burst into the office, panting and trying to talk. "I-gave Harry-the stuff. Bought-in…Zonko's…ages ag-ago!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was there!" I chimed in.

Lupin clapped his hands cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I? Harry, Celia, Ron, come, I need a word about my vampire essay-excuse us, Severus-" he walked out, with Ron, Harry, and I rushing after him like a bunch of lost chickens.

"Professor-" Harry tried as we walked to an empty entrance hall.

"I don't want to hear explanations. I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch years ago-I know it's a map. I'm astounded you didn't hand it in. I can't let you have it back, you three." Lupin said shortly, and sternly.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But-that map-it's not _dangerous _or anything! And plus, not many people know how to work it! The Marauders-those people who made the map-you knew them, didn't you?"

Lupin gazed at me, then nodded. "We've…met." His tone offered no explanation, and i didn't ask. His demeanor changed and he stared at Harry with a stern expression. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them-gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

Then he nodded and turned, walking away. I looked at Harry, as did Ron. By the look of Harry's face, the guilt was probably sinking in hard.

"It's my fault-" Ron began, but I cut him off. "It's all of our faults. We should have known. Let's talk about something…happier." I said. I didn't add _for Harry's sake_, though I wanted to.

We reached the Fat Lady, and I saw Hermione. I waved. "Did you tell Hagrid about the book I searched up? I have another one-"

Ron frowned savagely. "Come to have a good gloat?" Harry stayed silent. I shot both of them a look. "Shut up, Ron."

Hermione sniffed, and for the first time I realized her eyes were bloodshot red. "N-no. I just thought you ought to know. Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "No-they can't. They can't." Hermione blinked and shoved a wet, cried-on letter at me.

"No-they _can't_." I took the letter, staring at it.

**Make my day and review? Remember, more reviews=faster updates!**


	21. Quidditch Cup

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**I'm SO SORRY! I didn't space out the chapter for this, but I went back and edited it for you! I'm very sorry, URGH*hits head***

**We last left off on the execution letter Hermione gave Celia. I don't own. Enjoy and please review!**

The letter was so smudged I could barely read it. Harry took it from me, and read aloud, slowly: "Dear Hermione, we lost. I'm…a…allowed to bring he…I mean, him…back to Hogwarts. Execution date to…be fixed. Beak…Beaky has in…enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you…gave us. From, Hagrid." My heart sank. I had taken a liking to Buckbeak, which convinced me more than ever he wasn't dangerous.

Harry looked up, his face showing that he wasn't believing it. "They can't do this. They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Ditto." I nodded. "Hermione-we'll help." I glared at Ron and Harry, who shrank away a little. "Won't we?"

3rd POV

Celia's eyes blazed with such fierceness that Harry was scared to THINK about what would happen if he said no. He hated to admit it, but Celia had more in her father than he had realized. Except she showed it in a good way. Sort of.

"Malfoy's dad frightened the Committee into it. I can't see any hope…nothing will have changed." Hermione wiped her eyes.

Celia arched her eyebrows. "Well then," she said, balling her fists. "I'll just have  
>a little…<em>talk…<em>with Draco." Ron briefly grinned.

"Yeah it will, Hermione. You won't have to do this alone, Hermione. I'll help." Ron said fiercely.

Hermione broke down, hugging Ron. Celia smirked. Ron looked absolutely terrified, and awkwardly patted Hermione's head like a dog. Hermione drew away and started apologizing between huge gulps of air about Scabbers.

HHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

"I'll talk to Malfoy." Celia promised, sending a glare at Malfoy, who was blabbering with his two cronies.

Harry's eyes kept straying to Celia, though he wasn't very sure why. And every time she caught him staring, he would be forced to look away. He blinked and turned back to Malfoy, who was saying, "-so pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Anger blazed through Harry like an electric jolt. Hermione shrieked and strode over to Malfoy, and before anyone could do anything-SLAP!

Malfoy staggered, holding his cheek, looking shocked. Ron weakly tried to grab Hermione's arm as she drew it back again, but she shook him off with an angry, "Get _off, _Ron!"

To Malfoy, she drew her wand and yelled, "You-foul-pathetic-"

Celia was jumping up and down, cheering. "Go Hermione!" Harry smiled, watching her ponytail bob up and down.

Malfoy retreated with Crabbe and Goyle, muttering, "C'mon-ow-" and rubbing his cheek.

They made their way to Charms, but Hermione wasn't in class. Celia was worried for a moment, but then they did Cheering Charms and left the entire class beaming and laughing for lunch.

"Celia, I reckon that Cheering Charm isn't good for you; you're already hyper enough." Harry commented as he ate his pie. It was quite true; Celia was still grinning widely and spoke with a happy beam at the end of each sentence.

Celia grinned. "Shut up, Harry-"beam"-it's just aftereffects."

"Right…" Ron muttered as he stuffed another forkful in his mouth. Celia reached over and swatted him, showing all her teeth as she smiled.

It turned out that Hermione had fallen asleep in the Common Room. She insisted she wasn't cracking up, but Harry really doubted that.

Celia smirked and looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Uh…Hermione? You're using the wrong formula. Here-in this box, yeah you use that. Yep, you're cracking up."

"We have Divination, come on." Harry cut in. Celia stood up hastily and beckoned them out the room.

"My second choice was muggle studies, it's a shame I can't take both. Oh well, I've always wanted to be a fortune teller-" Celia lowered her voice and said in a shaky, raspy voice, "You shall eat the sushi of doom on Friday the 13th. Fish and avocado, mixed with the horrific dangers of seaweed will seal thee fate…" Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron just looked confused.

Hermione gave her an odd look Harry couldn't quite decipher. "What if you could?"

"You mean like a Time Turner? That would be pretty cool; except I don't think anyone would trust me with it. I'd probably use it to go back in time and prank people." Celia grinned.

"Time Turner?" Hermione squeaked. "Oh-you wouldn't, er, be able to get one anyways-the Ministry and stuff-"

"I know." Celia patted her green robes. "No Time Turner here!"

HHHHHPPPPPPPOOOOO

Celia's POV 

The door to divination class is a trapdoor and a ladder. Then you walk inside and draped on the windows is huge purple curtains and dim lights, with glowing crystal balls on the tables. Really? How much more of the I-shall-predict-fate aura can you get?

Yeah, and there's fog in the balls, which we're supposed to find shapes in.

Sounds a little stupid to me. Just "a little". I'm pretty sure Dad thinks that too, except he's just respecting the subject or something. Well, as much as he can respect something he doesn't like.

So we were sitting in class, and I was trying to form a shape by shaking the ball. Magic 8 ball, tell me how long I will have to be tortured by this boredom? Reply: Fog.

"Miss Celia," Trelawney sounded annoyed. "The Inner Eye does not appreciate being shaken like an object."

_What if it is an object?_ I set the ball down and hissed at Harry, "Do you think this looks like a hot dog or a hamburger to you?" just as Tom replied, _Then you throw it at Trelawney and watch what happens._

Harry laughed quietly. "I think you're just hungry."

"No kidding." I stared at the ball, and smiled evilly.

With a horrified gasp, I said to Trelawney, "Professor! I-I think I see something!"

She swooped over, glasses hanging over her nose. "What is it, my dear? Oh, I knew you had talent!" She beamed and bent down. Tom raised his eyebrows.

"I see…I see…Professor, it's _another crystal ball._" I drew in a fake gasp. "Do you see it? I'm standing there-_Professor, I just fainted!_"

"Of course-I see it, my dear! There is dark magic in your crystal ball! You may take a pass today; my dear, it's alright now, don't panic-" She helped me pack with shaking hands, stammering that she saw it.

I wasn't panicking.

I grinned at Ron and Harry's envious faces behind Trelawney's back. Ron furiously stared into his own ball, concentrating so hard I could see beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

I climbed down the trapdoor and went into Dad's office. He was grading papers, as usual.

"Why aren't you in class?" He frowned at me. I shrugged. "Well, my wonderfully talented Seer skills allowed me to see that I had to leave at once."

I swear he looked amused for the briefest second. That was a small victory, until he handed me a potions worksheet to work on.

I made a face and took the worksheet. "How do you have so much spare work?" Nevertheless, I stretched out on the sofa and began writing down ingredients. "Never mind-this is easy."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Easy?"

"I meant hard! Yeah!" I said quickly. I was definitely willing to lie for easy work.

HHHHPPPPOOOOO

I left after I successfully nagged my dad into letting me go roam the hallways, and I dashed into the common room…Hermione?

"Ditched Divination?" I frowned and took a seat next to Hermione.

She nodded, hair plastered on her face messily. "I'm done with that stupid crystal-gazing! Trelawney told me I had no talent!"

"And you care because…?" I draped an arm over her and looked over her shoulder. Hippogriff thing again. I flipped the page.

She placed a finger on the page and tugged at her bag. "You're right; I don't need Divination anyways. It's a stupid subject!" She declared, and placed the book into her bulging bag.

I grinned. "Did the famous Hermione Granger just say a subject was stupid? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged me with her elbow, shaking her head. "Honestly, Celia, sometimes I think you act more like a boy that a girl."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me? I take that as a personal insult! Where are you-_get back here and tell me you were joking! _Hermione!" I ran after her, scowling.

HHHHPPPPOOOO

Easter was stressful, because I had so much homework that I could barely keep up. Hermione was the worst; she had more homework than anyone. I spent more time with Ron, helping him with Hagrid's case, and during Magical Creatures class we gave Hagrid heaps of information.

I went to Harry's quidditch practice whenever I could, and with exams coming up, I was getting more extra homework from my dad, who of course didn't take complaints, excuses, or lateness. It's great to have a dad as a teacher, isn't it?

Oliver Wood was on a rant again, throwing tips at Harry every time, doing whatever it took to help the team. He was really desperate for the Cup, I assumed.

Once, he nervously approached me and asked me to go outside the Great Hall with him. Confused, I followed him out.

"Listen, Snape, could I ask you a favor?" He rubbed his head.

I groaned. "Please call me Celia."

"Celia-whatever, could you do me a favor?" he corrected himself hastily.

"Shoot."

His brow furrowed and he cocked his head, looking at me. "Er-could you come to, or try to, come to Harry's quidditch practices? I've noticed he works harder when you're there."

I could literally feel my cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Um…no problem. Sure."

"Great-thanks, Snape," he breathed a sigh of relief and turned back into the Great Hall. I sighed. "It's Celia!" I called to his back.

My feet carried me back to the Gryffindor table, and I sat down, returning to my pie, before I heard Oliver's voice again. "Harry-you can only catch the Snitch if-"

Harry looked seconds away to smashing the cream pie in his plate onto his face. "I KNOW, OLIVER!"

Oliver blinked, and nodded. "Okay-just remember-stay with the crowd, we can't have any Slytherins accidentally tripping you up. _Any Slytherin._" At that, he cast me a suspicious glance, which I returned with a full-on glare. He stepped back and left.

"He's just trying to help; once the whole match is over, everything will be back to normal." Hermione assured us, placing a neatly cut forkful of tart in her mouth as Ron splayed food bits all over us. I yelped and held up my arm, fending off the pieces of white and brown.

"You'eve got 'o 'in, 'arry! Va Gryphphinphors mustch win tha' Cup!" Ron bellowed, and gulped down his food with a large chunk of cream. I stared irritably at him, then pulled my ponytail down to pick out pieces of food that had wormed their way into my hair.

"You know, I _just washed my hair._" I raised an eyebrow at Ron and flecked a piece of food at him.

HHHHHPPPPPOOOOOO _DAY OF THE MATCH_

"Would you mind explaining to me why you have red paint on your left cheek?" Dad raised an eyebrow at me. I rubbed my cheek and rolled up a large poster. Dad was wearing green, obviously for the Slytherin team. I had worn my red-and-gold headband again, and scarlet robes Hermione had charmed for me. And of course, a half-hearted emerald flower for the sake of Draco, my dad, and the rest of the snobby Slytherins.

"Made a poster," I explained, and we both headed off towards the bleachers outside.

Dad sat on the other side, with the Slytherins, while I joined Hermione on the scarlet-robed side of the stadium. Lee Jordan was being the commentator, and I unrolled the poster with the help of Hermione and Ron.

3rd POV

Harry flew off, searching the field already. He did a quick scan of the stadium and did a double take. Celia, Hermione, and Ron were holding up a huge poster that seemed to be slowly traveling around the Gryffindor-supporting sides of the stadium. He froze.

A moving painted lion was roaring silently as it raised a paw and bared its teeth. Next to it was an enlarged Snitch with crimson red letters that flashed glittery gold: LIONS FOR THE CUP! GO GRYFFINDOR!

His eyes met Celia's for a brief second, and at that moment a feeling of determination flowed through him, pumping up his energy like a bolt of thunder. He was going to win.

He was going to win for the Gryffindors, for himself, and for the team. He was going to win for her and Ron and Hermione. He would.

Suddenly-there! The Snitch glittered a few feet above him. He streaked up when suddenly his broom slowed.

Harry gasped and twisted back-Malfoy had pulled his broom back-the Snitch was gone!

Lee Jordan howled profanities into the megaphone, screaming curse words.

Celia's POV 

"YOU CHEATING SCUM, YOU B-" Lee Jordan was right below me, and my eardrums popped as he shouted another profanity. I reached out and shoved the megaphone down, my ears ringing.

Nevertheless, anger surged through me, and I booed with ¾ of the crowd. That was low. Low for Draco, even.

The poster had made its way back to me, and with a nudge from Hermione, we charmed the painted lion. It let out a deafening and encouraging roar, swiping at the Snitch which bowled out of reach. Harry twisted in his broom to stare, as did everyone else. I waved at Harry, shaking my fist and screaming, "GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry swooped out of sight, then circled the field as Gryffindor gained a point from penalty. I cheered as he jolted from the ground, causing two beaters to bash to the floor.

Harry stood on his broom, which made me gasp in awe. Then, quickly, his hands reached out and knocked Draco's angry arm away-he caught the Snitch.

The crowd exploded.

Waves of supporters crashed onto him as he landed, and the Gryffindor Team screamed themselves hoarse. I charmed the poster to stick to the back of the stadium, and Hermione let it roar loudly a few times with a flick and turn of her wand. We hugged, and even Ron's diplomatic brother was screaming and jumping on the bleachers. Mcgonagall was crying in joy, something I found really funny.

We fought our way towards Harry, and I hugged him, hard. He gasped for air and I released him, but both of us were laughing. My hands found his and I yanked him up the stadium, where Dumbledore handed him the Cup.

Scarlet-robed students cheered and we were engulfed by another hug…Harry lifted the Cup in the air and I screamed until my throat burned with thirst.

I met his green bright eyes again, flecked with happiness. Breathing heavily, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

"What for?" I yelled back, laughing as he shook himself silly with the Cup.

He grinned and gave me a one-armed hug. "I couldn't have done it; I couldn't have done all this without you supporting me!" My chest exploded with excitement and joy.

_You stupid Dementors,_ I thought fiercely. _Come in waves of hundreds and we'd still be cheering!_


	22. Testing Week

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**Don't own. **

**URGENT NOTE! I WILL BE GOING ON A TRIP FOR ONE WEEK! LITERALLY. BUT; I WILL TRY TO TAKE MY LAPTOP WITH ME SO I CAN TYPE THE STORIES! FORGIVE ME IF THE STORY ISN'T UPDATED IN ONE WEEK!**

**THAT IS WHY I'M UPDATING SO MUCH LATELY. ENJOY.**

For the next week, all anybody except the sore losers-Slytherins- wanted to do was relax and have fun. I had the entire Gryffindor Team sign the poster I made, then Ron, Hermione, and I signed it and gave it to Harry.

The fun ended the day after Sunday. Ugh, I hate Mondays.

Exams were coming closer, and everyone was poring over their books like crazy. Dad even remarked that I was considerably quieter, and I spotted the Twins studying quietly for their OWLs. QUIETLY. I didn't think that was possible. Hermione, having the impossible classes she impossibly seemed to be taking, became irritable and short-tempered, which made us all nervous around her.

I decided to keep my Gryffindor-sporting Headband on, but I didn't really think I was allowed to wear Gryffindor colors in class, so I had to change my red robes back to Slytherin green. Pity.

Hedwig, Harry's beautiful white owl, flew in from the window of the Gryffindor common room. She dropped a letter from Hagrid on the table, and instantly all four of us-Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I-dropped out textbooks and study sheets, leaning forward eagerly as Harry took the letter and tore it open.

"It says the appeal's set for the sixth…" Harry's eyes scanned the page. "And they're bringing the…executioner." He finished weakly.

Hermione gasped, and Ron spilled ink over the table. "But-that's like-like-they've already decided!" Hermione said angrily, and I dabbed at the ink silently with the corner of my parchment, worried.

"Exactly." Harry spread the paper out miserably.

Ron slammed a fist against the table. "They can't! I spent ages searching up that stuff!" he howled.

"Never mind that," I cut in impatiently. "Buckbeak's life is on the line, and it's likely that the line's going to be cut. There's still the appeal!" I stopped dabbing the ink when I noticed that there was a growing black mark on my parchment.

HHHHPPPOOO EXAM WEEK

The first exam was transfiguration, which was actually pretty fun. We had to turn a plant into a tortoise, and I was pretty sure I had passed that one, except the shell pattern came out a bit differently than I had expected. Hermione was fussing over how her tortoise looked like a turtle, but she calmed down a bit when I told her I really didn't know the difference, then stalked off muttering that I was hopeless. Harry came out a bit flustered, and Ron came out howling that his tortoise's hind leg had a bud of a leaf on it.

Second exam was after lunch: Charms, and we did Cheering Charms for Flitwick.

"Does he take off points if I fell off my chair laughing?" I asked Harry, who grinned and shook his head. "I don't know, I knocked the table over," he admitted, and we both burst into hysterical laughter, due to the effects of the charm. Actually, I was worried I had done an overdose, I had jolted my wrist too much as a static electricity ran through me at the Charm, which I didn't recall feeling when we first did the charm.

After dinner, I went to my room, flipping through different pictures of Moons for Astronomy. Potions would be an easy pass since I had done various worksheets on all the potions in my book. For Divination, I'd just make something up again.

The next day, mostly everyone passed Magical Creatures with flying colors, except for some kid who accidentally prodded the flobberworm in half. Hagrid was so miserable he overlooked another student's half-dead, twitching worm as "alive and healthy".

In Potions we had to make a Confusing Concoction, which I was pretty sure about since it turned the right color and everything. Harry was suffering under my dad's gaze as he tried to thicken his potion to no avail. I forced an innocent expression and "accidentally" swept the needed ingredient a bit closer to Harry, who curled his fingers and took it.

"You'll be fine," I assured him a few hours after the test. I was in an exceptionally good mood, because I had wheedled my Potions score out of my dad, which was a high hundred.

Astronomy was at midnight, and I kept stifling yawns as I blinked and tried to gaze up at the sky. With estimation, I probably passed with a medium score, even though I accidentally said "unicorn" at first instead of "Pegasus".

I'm not even kidding here: I fell asleep in History of Magic, but luckily or unluckily Hermione jabbed me so hard I jolted awake painfully, and managed to scribble down every single stupid piece of information about witch-hunting.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I passed the first part, but the last part, with the encounter of the Boggart in a closed chest, it nearly scared me half to death.

Wand raised, I muttered a practiced "Riddikulus!" under my breath, and approached the orb of light. Instantly it changed into…me?

I blinked at the figure. It was an exact replica of me, with some changes. The eyes were cold as ice, and there was a cruel smile playing across her-my?-lips. My hair was black, with red highlights.

Then I realized…they weren't highlights. It was blood.

Fake me smiled and reached back in unfamiliar dark black robes. She pulled up her sleeves to reveal two inky black words: _Voldemort's Faithful_. I gulped.

"What have you done, Celia?" She asked me, grinning mercilessly. My eyes strayed to her hand, which was holding a bloody knife, dripping, dripping, dripping…on the floor lay faceless bodies of all sizes, from babies to grown adults.

Fake me turned in unison with me when we heard a yell. Harry came up, panting, relief written on his face. "Celia! I thought-" he froze, and Fake me gutted him with the knife. I watched in horror as he crumpled to the ground, screaming, alive. There was a flurry of silver as Fake me brought the knife down again, stabbing clean into his wrist, right where the veins were.

"Stop it!" I dropped my wand, pressing my hands against my ears, trying to ignore the screams. It was just a Boggart, I reminded myself, and shakily, I grabbed my wand again.

"RIDDIKULUS!" There was a bang, and I turned before I could see anything. Tears and confusion pricked my mind, and I realized I was shaking; half with anger, half with terror, and a bunch of confusion.

Why would that be my greatest fear? I thought, terror ripping at my heart. If I had been tempted to do that, maybe it would have been my greatest fear. But I had no intention of killing anyone, or switch to Voldemort's side. So why would I be afraid of that?

It was the idea of killing anyone, I realized. If Voldemort had been at my mercy, I would have let him go. Let him go, as in, hand him over to the Ministry. Or Dumbledore. Even with a knife in hand, I couldn't kill. The sight of blood made me nauseous.

Great. So if I ever met Voldemort, I might as well say, "Hello, amigo! Take me away to my death! Go on!" and hold out my wrists.

Divination. I was very positive I was going to fail. Very.

The room had a ghastly, ghostly air that made me shudder. My nose was hurting from the perfume wafting under my nose, and I could feel mist swirling. Really overdone, since I could feel the steam drifting, and my hair straining to pop out of its hairband, frizzing violently at the humidity.

When I saw Trelawney lift her teacup to drink her green tea, I almost grabbed the cup, raised it, and said, "Well, here's to hours of brushing frizzing hair, and rubbing my perfumed nose, eh?"

"Sit down, dearie," she said in a hollow, scary voice. I sat, eyeing the ball.

"Please don't call me that," I muttered uncomfortably. She waved me off. "Gaze into the Ball, dearie, and tell me what you see!"

So, ducking my head, I stared, frizzy-haired and all, into the Ball. And I saw my fate.

Just kidding. I saw fog.

"Um…I see…" I focused and tried to think of something, anything. "Hagrid."

Instantly, I could see it was a bad choice. Hagrid meant Buckbeak. "No-I mean, I see…er…Professor Lupin?" I could have slapped myself.

Trelawney's eyebrows knitted together. "Professor Lupin? Do you, perhaps, see anything…tragic?"

Okay, I'll admit it. I panicked. Lupin was an awesome teacher, and I didn't want anything, ahem, tragic to happen. "No! He's-he's okay, he's smiling and laughing with…Headmaster Dumbledore. They're sitting in the Great Hall, eating…um…food."

Trelawney gazed into my eyes. "No need to be afraid, my dear. If Remus has a rather sad fate, it will-"

"He's fine. Everyone's fine. Great. I think I'm done." I scraped my chair back. Trelawney sighed and marked something on my paper. "Alright…I'm sure you tried…it's alright…disappointing…"

As soon as I was dismissed, I ran off like I was being chased by Voldemort himself.

Lesson of today, folks: Cecelia Charleston does not know what Divination is, and would prefer not to. Cecelia Snape thinks it's freaky and hates it. Both of them suck at it, and they would like to keep it that way.

**Review and PLEASE READ MY URGENT NOTE THANKS**


	23. The Execution of Buckbeak

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Ugh. I just read a How-To-Avoid-A-Mary-Sue guide, and panicked when it sort-of-kind-of described Celia. Celia does have flaws, though. This whole fanfic is only the beginning, and you will begin to see unmistakable flaws, physical and emotional. Celia isn't some cute girl with perfectly flawless tan skin and pretty eyes or whatnot; think of a regular girl un-interested in girly things. As in, dresses are a big no-no.**

** Thank you to all my supporters! **

Let's start off on a happy note, then the sad note.

Oh wait. There is no happy note.

Hagrid lost the appeal.

Under the Invisibility Cloak Hermione got back for us, we knocked at his door at sunset.

The door creaked open. Hagrid let us in, growling, "Yer shouldn't ha' come, if Dumbledore o' Fudge catches you four, Harry, yeh'll get in big trouble."

"Why is the Headmaster coming?" I asked blankly, twisting my head to look for Buckbeak. "Where-where's Buckbeak?" I couldn't see the sweet hippogriff anywhere.

Hagrid let out a choked sound. His eyes darted around the cabin, looking for comfort, and I nudged Harry. He looked at me, and I stared back, like, _Well? Are you waiting for a cue or something?_

Harry went up to Hagrid and sat down next to him. Hagrid swallowed, and continued. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while…it happens. Wrote meh this mornin', said he wanted to be there when–Buckbeak's outside, thought he oughta get some fresh air before…"

Hermione, rummaging for a milk jug, let out a stifled sob, and I fought back tears as I realized, really realized, that Buckbeak was going to die.

Hermione was crying. I got up and walked over to her, helping her carry the milk bottle to the table, then hugged her. Suddenly, I felt her tense, and she shrieked right into my ear. I winced.

"Ron! Ron, look-Scabbers!" Hermione shrieked, and pointed at the milk jug. I gave her an odd look, then peered inside the milk jug. A flash of a thin, ropey tail flickered through the darkness of the jug.

I tipped the jug over, and Scabber scrambled out, squeaking. He looked terrible, with bald patches and wriggling as Ron picked him up by the tail.

Hagrid stood suddenly, nearly knocking the table over. Harry's arm lashed out and steadied the table. We all turned to Hagrid, who was shaking, his ruddy face paler than snow. "They're here." He said.

Now all eyes were on the window. Dumbledore, Fudge, some random old dude, and an evil-looking man swinging an ax. I gulped. "Who's the executioner?"

"M-Macnair. Old friends of Malfoy." Hagrid trembled.

I frowned. "Draco? Isn't Macnair a little old to be his friend?"

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy."

Suddenly, Hagrid seized the lot of us and muttered, "Yeh've gotta go, now!" Thrusting open the back door to the garden, he led us out. We stood, transfixed on the ground. Buckbeak…a few feet away, he was tethered to a tree, pawing the ground nervously and staring at us. In a few minutes his head…

"Hagrid, no. We can't-" I began fiercely.

"We'll tell them-"

"They can't kill Buckbeak-"

"I said, get goin'!" Hagrid furiously interrupted, trying to keep his voice quiet. "It's bad 'nough yer here, go on now…"

Both feet planted on the ground, I stared up at Hagrid. "We could tell them, Hagrid. Draco provoked it, you warned them! They don't know the whole story!"

"Celia, yer' a sweet girl, but yeh' don' know what'll happen if yeh' get caught! Just go! All of you!" Hagrid dismissed my idea, and my confidence when he turned away and let out a sad stifled sob.

Slowly, like in a trance, we slid on the Invisibility Cloak. Scabbers, I could see, was twitching wildly.

We slunk around the house, just in time to see the door close with a sharp, ending _snap._ There was a rumble of voices, and Hermione whispered, "Oh, get on with it, I don't want to hear, please-" I closed my eyes and tried to block the voices.

Ron froze, and the rest of us had to too. He grabbed Scabbers, which I was trying to inch away from behind him, and whispered, "Scabbers, stay PUT!"

Scabbers was squeaking loudly, and biting Ron's hand. Ron hissed at him.

"Hurry, Ron, I don't want to-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

There was a swish, and a sudden THUD! in the background. Unwillingly, my head snapped to the side, and I caught a glimpse of a bloody, decapitated head. Blood. Blood. I swayed, dizzy. Hermione seemed to be, too.

"They've done it." She whispered hoarsely. "I don't believe it-they did it!"

I felt sick and dizzy.

"They can't have! Buckbeak is innocent!" I tasted salt, and realized I was crying a little. I swiped at my eyes, and shook my head. "_They can't."_

The air was filled with a wild howling, no doubt from Hagrid.

Harry obviously thought the same. "Hagrid…" he muttered, and turned back. Ron, Hermione, and I all grabbed him at the same time as his feet began to move.

"Don't, Harry." Ron was paper white.

Harry looked back, uncertain. He needed more convincing. "Think, "I warned him. "If we get caught, Hagrid will be in more trouble."

I felt his arms relax, and both Hermione and Ron let go. I didn't. Harry looked down at my hand, disappointed.

I managed a feeble, faintly amused smile. "You'll have to do better than that."

We locked eyes. "Alright." Harry promised, and slowly, I let go.

"Why are you…paler?" Harry cocked his head and frowned.

"Oh." I shrugged. "When I'm…upset I get paler." Paler was a nice way of saying it. I probably looked like copy paper. When I got embarrassed, blotches of red would creep up my neck. Huge giveaway to my feelings.

"SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, and I saw Scabbers slip out of his grasp. Somewhere Crookshanks had gotten into the picture, and bounded after Scabbers.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled. With a cry, Ron tore the cloak of him, and ran after the 2 animals. I groaned.

"RON! Get back here, you idiot!" Hermione groaned. Without a second thought, all three of us ran after him, sprinting.

I tripped on a root, and spit grass out of my mouth. I briefly remembered my dad's "hay is for farm animals" comment and groaned. With some effort, I raised my head and stared right into the eyes of a growling…huge…jet black...shaggy…dog.

I gasped and scrambled back, standing. It lunged at Harry, who was behind me, and I screamed as Harry fell to the ground. Panic pulsed through me, and I reached out, grabbed the dog with both hands by the neck fur, and flung it as far as my tired limbs could throw. Not far away, the dog shook itself and rose to its legs, growling, spit splaying everywhere.

Again, it lunged, and this time I saw Ron shove Harry aside. Jaws clamped onto Ron's arm, and started dragging him away. Both Harry and I seized the dog's fur, but we were too tired and sore to do much.

Somehow I found the energy to get back to my feet, when suddenly and invisible hand punched me in the gut, and sent me skidding to the floor. I moaned in pain; so much for that energy. Dimly I noted Harry and Hermione's yells of similar pain.

I rose to my knees and instantly the invisible hand punched my head, and I rolled away with a yelp, hand digging in my robes for-

"Lumos!" I whispered weakly. The bright light flared up on the top of my wand, and I blinked black spots away from my eyes dizzily.

The branches of the tree was moving. Our enemy was the tree. At the base of the trunk, a large gap in the roots made room for the dog to drag Ron in.

"Ron!" I yelled, and started forward, and a willowy, painful branch sliced against my cheek like a blade. I stumbled back, and dully felt warm liquid gushing out of my right cheek. Another branch hit the back of my head like I had hit a wall, hard, and I fell to the ground.

It was getting dark…why was my wand getting dimmer? I couldn't see my wand-it was getting darker…I was sleepy suddenly…let me sleep…

_Celia._ Tom's voice was oddly calm, full of force. _You can't go to sleep. If there's a chance of a concussion, you might fall into a coma, and they can't fix your head. Wake. Up._

_Go 'way. Sleep._ I fought back, my fingers numbly letting go of my wand, slipping it into my pocket.

_Potter's in trouble. Harry and Hermione and Ron._

My eyes opened, and I bolted to my feet, backing up so the branches whipped the air. "H-Harry! 'Mione! Ron!" I yelled thickly.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I yelled in pain. The hand released me, and Harry shouted an apology. "We've got to get in! If the dog can, we can!"

I blinked. "Right…dog…" _Focus._

"Celia!" Arms caught me, and I saw the hazy blur of Hermione's bushy hair. "Your head is bleeding! Oh, help, please, help!"

I realized I had fallen, and forced myself back to my feet. There was no strength left in me. But Ron…Ron…then I could sleep. Help Ron, my brain reminded me, then you can sleep. Sleep and never wake. That sounded so nice at the time…

_Celia!_

_Sorry…mm…Ron._ Hermione's hand grabbed mine. Crookshanks sprang forward…touched a knot in the tree. Every leaf and branch froze in place.

"Crookshanks-" I said dumbly. There was a passage…a tunnel…on fours, I crawled towards the tunnel with Harry and Hermione, my head pounding less now.

I took my wand out again, and lit the tip. We pulled ourselves into the room. Or, rather, Hermione and Harry pulled themselves up and pulled me up.

"I'm okay." I gasped. Harry reached out, took my hand, and pressed it to my head. "You need a bandage. Urgently."

When I looked at my hand, there was a dark red liquid stained on it. Blood. I felt dizzy again.

"I know. Don't-show me blood." I blinked. Harry gently put my arm down, and asked, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Y-yes!" I said angrily. "I'm fine!" I looked around. The furniture looked broken, and the windows were broken…Shrieking Shack.

The furniture didn't look broken. It looked ripped, demolished…bitten?

Clawed. Like an animal.

I realized Harry and Hermione were both eyeing me with worriedness, darting to my head and cheek occasionally. I couldn't be left here.

"Let's go." I said in a false cheerful tone, and confidently-well, semi-fake confidently- walked into the other room. Inside, all I wanted to do was turn around, fix the ripped couch, and curl up.

In the other room was a four-poster bed, a purring Crookshanks, and Ron, who was clutching his leg, which looked broken. A _bed. _

Harry and Hermione ran towards him, and I tried to, but my knees gave way, and I fell. Pulling myself to a sitting position, I sat down next to Ron's leg and tried to rip a part of my robes to tie around his leg, forming a splint. It was useless. I couldn't even get in a tear.

"Where's the dog, Ron?" I asked.

Ron gritted his teeth. "Not a dog…he's an Animagus…a trap, Harry, a trap…" he moaned.

Animagus. I groped for information, and helpful Tom reminded me to wipe my cheek, which was thickened with blood. I brushed at my cheek, and kept thinking: Animagus. What had Hermione said last time? _"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to become an animal."_

Next to me, Ron's eyes went to somewhere else, and I turned to see what had caught his attention.

Sirius Black.


	24. Meeting the Star of the Show

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Getting closer to the ending! I don't own. Normally I want the characters to do it…but they're a little busy at the moment, so I'll be doing the disclaimer these few chapters. Thanks to those who assured me that Celia was NOT a Mary Sue! I love u guys!**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**Review!**

So, where did we leave off?

Oh yeah. Sirius Black. Urgh. That _name._

He had terribly messy, dirty hair down to his elbows. I'm guessing Azkaban doesn't have a hair salon…?

Black looked super creepy, like, half-dead. He had deep black sockets, with black eyes, thin waxy skin, and yellow teeth. He grinned and raised Ron's wand at us. "Expelliarmus!"

Our wands flew out of our hands easily, shot through the air, and landed in Black's hand. He took a step forward, staring right at Harry. I took a step back nervously, puzzled. There was something I wasn't remembering…stupid headache…

Black licked his dry lips and said hoarsely, "I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier."

A sudden fury exploded out of me. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I demanded. Black blinked and turned to me, with an odd expression.

"You killed Harry's mum and dad, and you come down here and _talk about how brave he is, just like his dad?_ What's _wrong with you?!_" I clenched my fists.

Black stared at me, eyes darting from the tip of my head to my toes. "You look…familiar."

"I'm very happy for you," I couldn't help snap. "Would you like an applause?"

Harry lunged, but Hermione and Ron grabbed him and yanked him back. "No, Harry!" Hermione begged. I turned my head. Harry's eyes were blind with hatred and anger.

"If you kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron shouted, and painfully clung to Harry. I lifted his other arm so he could lean on me too. Black's eyes flickered dangerously to Ron.

"Lie down," he said quietly. "You will damage that leg even more."

I snorted. "Nice try, but we don't take advice from convicted murderers anymore, you know?"

Ron's fingers gripped my arm tightly. "Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"Hello?" I interrupted, slightly irritated. "I'm still here. The fourth person!"

"There'll be only one murder tonight," Black smiled, deadly calm, his grin stretching.

Harry struggled against Ron and Hermione, who yanked him back. "Why's that?" He spat, twisting to free himself. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew? What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

That was it. Pettigrew.

"Harry, wait-" I began, but Harry had freed himself from Hermione and Ron. With a roar, he lunged at Black: "HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!"

It happened too fast for me to see. One minute, Black's face was morphed in surprise as Harry jumped. The second minute, Harry had grabbed Black's wrist and both of them smashed into the wall.

"STOP IT, HARRY!" I screamed, and gasped as Black's hand snaked towards his throat-

Hermione screamed and kicked Black. If we hadn't been in danger, I would've whistled (actually, I can't whistle, but whatever). Harry fell to the ground gasping for air, and Ron threw himself at Black. Harry lunged for a wand, but Crookshanks jumped. I grabbed Crookshanks' tail and yanked Crookshanks back. With a yowl, the cat ran off spitting.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Harry shouted at Ron and Hermione. They jumped off Black and scrambled to the side. Ron looked sick, and he clutched his leg painfully. Hermione's lip was split, and it was bleeding. Black's chest was heaving painfully, and he was taking quick, ragged breaths. Harry raised his wand and walked straight at him, furiously. The tip was aimed straight at Black's heart, and suddenly I remembered the thing about Pettigrew.

"Don't, Harry. I have to ask him something-don't hurt him."

The plea fell to deaf ears, and Harry stopped right above Black.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" He whispered.

Harry didn't yell a curse. Instead, in a very shaky voice, he replied, "You killed my mum and dad."

It struck me with confusion and terror that Black was so calm. In a quiet voice, he said, "I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story…Harry, you've got to listen to me. You don't understand…"

"I understand, alright. You never heard my mum trying to stop Voldemort, did you? I-" Harry's voice choked, and desperately, he turned to me.

"Tell him," there were tears brimming his eyes, spurring anger and hate.

"Harry," I began gently, but then I stopped, because I didn't know what to say. I wanted to, so bad, just walk up to Black and punch him in the nose, Hermione-to-Draco style.

Harry's wand was still trained at Black, but I could see the slight tremble. He raised the wand halfway again, but didn't say the curse.

_Calm down._ I told myself, and like a miracle, I heard small, quiet footsteps. I tensed.

Hermione heard it, too, but she didn't bother hiding it. "HELP! SOMEONE! SIRIUS BLACK IS DOWN HERE-"

I clamped a hand over her mouth and she muffled a scream before she realized it was me. "Are you crazy? What if it's Black's friend coming to help or something?"

Loud, thumping footsteps were heard downstairs, and with red sparks, the door was flung open.

Professor Lupin. The ripped furniture. Oh. _Oh._

Lupin's eyes flickered over to Ron, to Hermione, to me-he raised his eyebrows in brief surprise-, and then settled on Harry, drifting to Black. In a quiet, tense voice, he asked," Where is he, Sirius?" I blinked.

Confusion colored all over the trio's face. Slowly, Black raised a gritty, dirty hand at pointed at Ron. Or rather…at Scabbers.

"But then…why hasn't he…unless you switched…without telling me?" Lupin muttered, and Black nodded, his sallow, sunken face staring back at Lupin.

It was true. It had to be. I sucked in a breath, and urgently, to Lupin, I said, "Professor Lupin?"

Lupin turned his gaze back to me, but this time, everyone followed his gaze.

I took another deep breath. "Last time, when Harry was in Hogsmeade, I took the map and checked it. Where Scabber's name was…you know. So…Black-I mean, um…Sirius, is…" I still couldn't believe it. "Innocent?"

Black's eyes swooped over me, and he had this look, like, _finally somebody catches on_.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron's jaws dropped. "What? You-Celia-you were on his side? What?" Harry looked half-confused and half-hurt.

I shook my head. "No-you guys don't understand-"

Without another word, Lupin strode up to Black, took his hand, and hugged him. Undeniably, fully, brother-to-brother-like hugged him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione pointed at Lupin. "-you and him!"

I snorted. _You and him?_

Sorry, sorry, back to the story. It's not MY fault a part of my brain is so attentive to unimportant things!

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't trust him, Harry!"

"You guys have to listen; you guys don't know the whole story!" I said, and Hermione turned to me, bleary-eyed.

"You too! You-all this time, you've-I can't believe you!" Hermione yelled, and there were tears streaming down her face. I took a step back and raised my hands in surrender.

"Woah. Don't jump to conclusions, Hermione. First of all, I've never even _seen _this dude in real life before until now-" I gestured to Black, who looked a little uneasy at being called "dude". Yeah, I call so-called mass murderers "dudes". There's nothing wrong with that! "Second of all, I'm really not sure what the 'all this time' is about. So don't jump to conclusions; it's not like I'm going to suddenly whip out my wand and kill Harry."

I met Harry's eyes evenly, even though I was shaking on the inside, and forced myself into a calm expression. Harry turned to Lupin.

"I trusted you!" he shouted. "You've been helping Black this whole time!"

I shook my head, and Lupin did too, with a note of urgency in his voice. "You're wrong, I haven't been helping Sirius, but I am now-you need to let me-"

"NO!" Hermione shrieked. "DON'T, HARRY! HE'S-HE'S A WEREWOLF!"

Dead silence. I looked around me at everyone's gapes. "Cricket, cricket…" I trailed off feebly as Ron tried to get up, but only gasped in pain. Lupin made towards him, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

_He had to say that, didn't he?_

_Obviously._

_So…Hermione knew._

_You're bleeding. Again._

_Gee, I hadn't noticed. Thanks for telling me. _I touched the back of my hand and instantly felt that disgusting, thick, red liquid slip through my fingers. There was a stab of dizziness, and I swayed on the spot.

_Celia!_

_I'm…_I steadied myself. _Fine._

_First of all, I don't want you to die, no matter how annoying and irritating you are, so stay awake. Second of all, I don't want to die with you, even if it means-_

_Putting up with me and ur future Baldy McPale?_

He sounded a little miffed. _…Yes. Now pay attention._

I did, and just in time to catch Lupin point at Scabbers and say, "-an Animagus, by the name of Petter Pettigrew."

_I'm really loving how I get credit here._

_Mm._

**(AN: bit short, but review plz!)**


	25. The Boring Day of Explanations

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Thanks for reviewing! If you review, I will update faster! Seriously. Any flamers or hate comment will be stored into my brain, respected, and considered. Any positive feedback and compliments will also be stored into my brain, respected, and loved. **

**DON'T OWN. NADA. NOPE. NONE. ZIP. ZERO.**

Of course it was Ron who spoke up.

"He's right. It's Pettigrew, Ron." I nodded at Scabbers, who twitched fearfully.

Ron looked from Lupin, to me, to Bla-I'll just call him Sirius. Then he said, "You're all mental."

Faintly, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. I shrugged. "Did it take you that long?"

_Not helping._

_Wasn't trying to be. DUH._

"But yeah," I pointed to Scabbers with my chin again. "That's Pettigrew. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Ron looked horrified. "Hope to die?"

"Never mind. It's a muggle saying."

"Muggles want to DIE?!" Ron now looked absolutely mortified.

"NEVER MIND!"

"Peter Pettigrew is DEAD." Harry whispered. "HE-" Harry finger-pointed at Sirius-"killed him years ago!"

Sirius snarled. "I meant to-" and before he could even finish his sentence, he had thrown himself at Scabbers. Lupin hauled him back, yelling, "Sirius, NO! They deserve to know the truth!"

Sirius clawed at Lupin's arms and tried to throw himself at Scabbers again. "We can – explain afterwards!" Scabbers squeaked and tried to free himself from Ron's hands.

Lupin panted, pulling Sirius back. "They've got a – right to know everything! Ron's kept him as a pet; you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Instantly, like a deflated balloon, Sirius froze and stopped struggling. His matted black hair was beaded with sweat, and he looked at Scabbers with large, hollow eyes before nodding slowly.

Thus, the day of explanations began.

"Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards, though, and Pettigrew-" Hermione said slowly.

"That's right," I realized. "Pettigrew wasn't on the list of the seven Animagi, remember?" Hermione nodded.

"Professor Mcgonagall is on the list, though-"

"You stalked Mcgonagall?" I raised my eyebrows at Hermione, who hit me in the arm, not even looking at me.

Lupin laughed. "There were three unregistered Animagi running around in Hogwarts, though." He handed me my wand, which I took, dumbfounded.

His graying hair clung to his neck and cheeks, and he looked somber and tired suddenly. "I was a child when I was bitten, and then there was no cure found, so I became a werewolf. Nobody would let me go to school, for fear of their children. But Dumbledore-he thought if we took precautions, I would be able to go. The Whomping Willow was planted because of me."

"My transformation in those days were very painful, and since there were no humans to bite, I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers thought it was ghosts, and they never bothered to go into the Shrieking Shack. Yet, I was happier than I had ever been-I had three good friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and your father, Harry-James Potter."

For a moment I was confused, because I thought Lupin had said his good friend was Harry James Potter-Harry's full name-but then I realized he meant James Potter.

Lupin continued, ignoring Scabbers' terrified squeaks and thrashes. "My friends found out I was a werewolf, but instead of deserting me, they became Animagi for me."

My jaw dropped. A huge rush of realization dawned over me, and I bounced on my toes. "Oh my gosh! You guys-you guys wrote the Marauder's Map! Um-Pettigrew is…Wormtail, right? And you-I mean, Professor Lupin-you're _Moony._ And-um…Black? Sirius-he's a dog, so he's…Padfoot! The last one is Prongs, which is…Harry's dad, James Potter. Prongs. What animal is _that?_"

Lupin's eyebrows quirked up. "That was…fast. I didn't expect you to…hm." He looked impressed, which was kind of insulting. Like, _oh, you're not stupid. Surprise!_

Tom snorted. Lupin sighed heavily and I realized he was still talking. Ugh. I needed to stop tuning people out. "-In a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Sirius snarled. "What's he got to do with this?"

Lupin shook his gray-black hair wearily and smiled slightly. "He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here. He's been telling Dumbledore I'm not to be trusted. Because-in school, Sirius played a trick on him that nearly got him killed, involving me."

Sirius made a disgusted noise. "It served him right! Sneaking around, trying to get us-"

"Excuse me?" I turned to him, eyes narrowed. Sirius blinked, taken aback. "You almost _killed _him and all you say is 'it served him right'? Are you kidding me?"

"What's it to you?" Sirius sneered, and I raised my eyebrows and shifted my eyes to Lupin.

My lips curled into an amused smirk. "He doesn't know?" Lupin shook his head.

"Know what?" Sirius demanded.

Lupin shook his head. "Enough. Anyways, Snape saw me going to the Whomping Willow, and Sirius thought it would be funny to tell him that all he had to do was press the knot on the tree. Harry, your father pulled him back before he could get hurt, but he saw me and was forbidden to tell."

"He thought you were in on the joke?" Harry said slowly. "That's why he doesn't like you?"

"That's right," A very, very familiar voice replied coldly, and I winced. We all turned around, just in time to see Dad pull off Harry's Invisibility Cloak and point his wand at Lupin.

"You really need to stop scaring us like that." I muttered.

_I don't believe that's possible for him._

_True that._

**Kinda a filler chapter...sorry bout' that. I tried to make it less boring, but if I failed feel free to tell me off! **


	26. SUPER IMP AN MUST READ

**Hey all,**

**I know, I know, you all hate false chapters, but this is an AN that you all MUST MUST MUST READ.**

**I was reading thru my story, and I realized something. Let's just be blunt here; my first few chapters had certain scenes that were _terrible._ Completely unrealistic. No matter how nice Harry finds Celia, NOBODY, let me repeat, NOBODY just blurts out secrets after meeting somebody for a few days. They also DO NOT develop certain feelings for each other INSTANTLY. **

**So, I will be changing the first few chapters; some I will change entire scenes, some I might just alter awkward-sounding words. Check 'em out for the past days, okay! I will be back on updating regularly, hopefully in a week or two!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**~Nicoisawesome**


	27. I Knock My Own Dad Out

**I'M BACK! WITH THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Super sorry I left you on a mini cliffie! **

**I don't own. Sorry to disappoint. Heavy sarcasm.**

Hermione screamed, which proved my point in just exactly how creepy Dad could be. Sirius leaped to his feet, and Harry tensed. His fingers slowly twitched around his wand, and I shot him a look.

I couldn't move. All I knew was Dad's full-of-triumph face and his steady black wand curled around his fingers, tip at Lupin's chest. He threw the cloak aside carelessly, and smirked. "There was a certain map on your office desk, Lupin. One look and I saw exactly where you were headed." His eyes glittered. "Two more for Azkaban tonight."

_And you said _Dumbledore _made you uneasy? What am I, then, Lord Voldemort?_

_No. _Tom smirked._You're his wife._

_EWWWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! Go away, Tom, go away…_

_You didn't deny it…_The corner of Tom's lips quirked up in an infuriating, annoying smirk.

_THE DENIAL GOES UNSPOKEN! SHUT UP!_

I shoved him out of my mind, huffing. After a while, I let him back in reluctantly. _Say something like that again and I'll make you spend every second with Dumbledore._

BANG! I jolted, and thin cords snaked out of Dad's wand, tying Lupin up so he fell to the floor, wriggling and unbalanced. Black-ugh, I mean, Sirius-roared in rage and ran at Dad. Wrong move.

In a split millisecond, Dad's wand lazily flicked over to Sirius, between his eyes. Sirius stopped dead, and curled his lip into a scowl. Not the you-annoy-me scowl. More like an I-would-totally-not-hesitate-to-kill-if-I-had-the-chance scowl.

"Give me a reason to…and I swear I will." Dad hissed, the wand flicking dangerously between his eyes, darting slightly back and forth. I raised my eyebrows. I was fairly certain he wouldn't. 80%. Let's just say the other 20% was screaming red alert.

Hermione timidly stuttered, "P-P-Professor Snape, it woul-wouldn't hurt t-t-t-t-to…" Okay, really, Hermione was being really Gryffindor to try and talk to him, but a few measly words would definitely not sway him.

_How do you know?_

_If it did, my room would be packed with stuff I asked for. Trust me._

"Miss Granger, you, Potter, and Weasley are already facing suspension. A certain someone-" his eyes flicked over to me, and I gave a weak, light-hearted wave. "is most likely grounded for the remains of her life, so for once in your lives, _hold your tongue._"

I bit my lip in rage. He had to _listen. _I scuffled past the screams I wanted to shout and searched for a reasonable response. I came up empty.

I have heard my dad curse Harry and call him "reckless idiot" more times than I can count. And I really have to agree with him this ONE time, because the next thing you know, Harry's face is consumed by determination and he crossed the room and blocked the door.

Since my terribly useless brain bailed on me the last moment, I mustered up what little bravery Slytherins manage to scrape up, and in a last ditch-and-run attempt, I said fiercely," You can't kill him. He's innocent. Just-argh-_for once in YOUR life, LISTEN!"_

He ignored me. IGNORED ME. Oh, thanks, I just wasted my small, .00000001% of Gryffindor-ness on this. Great. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" Sparks popped out of his wand, and Sirius tensed, some sparks landing on his nose.

Without thinking-I told you, my brain bailed on me-my hands flew to my wand, and I shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Leaving me wondering my voice sounded like multiple people had spoken. Then I looked around, and noticed-Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all disarmed him at the exact same time as me. Dad sailed across the room like a ball in the air, and slammed into a wall, blood trickling down his hair.

"I'm so grounded. I'm so dead. He's going to kill me." I muttered, and ran at his slumped figure on the floor. Numbly, I looked back, desperately. "Can _anyone _strip a piece of cloth for me?" The trio glanced at each other, and finally Harry tore a piece of cloth off for me. I tied it around Dad's head, which was bleeding.

_In a way, it's amusing. You two both have blood on the exact same injuries in the exact same place._

_Ew! Stop it with the disgusting jokes!_

I tightened the cloth, and put my dad's head back down against the wall. Now he looked like a dead hippie. Not very assuring. "If I take you back to Pomfrey and help you, does this mean I'm _not _going to die?" I muttered to him, then reluctantly turned back to the scene.

Officially, I give up. I'm not going to explain the ENTIRE, I-don't believe-you but-you-have-to-believe-me-now-give-me-Scabbers talk.

The gist of it is this: Lupin and Black want Scabbers, and apparently years ago Scabbers cut off his fingers before he was "killed". I know; what kind of person does that? Oh, look, I'm going to get killed, so I'll just leave my finger here. Slice; hey, Minister, here's a souvenir. Finally, finally, _finally, _Ron handed Scabbers over.

I stared at the rat for a long time as it-he-thrashed wildly, biting and squealing in Ron's bleeding, gashed hands. With his spine-like, thin, wormy tail, and his patchy brown-gray fur, there wasn't really much beauty in him. Actually, no beauty at all, but you get what I mean.

Sirius said quietly, "Together?" Lupin nodded, and we all held our breaths. "One-two-THREE!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and I winced, turning my head from the light. Another flash, and Ron yelled, and then I turned my head back around.

Where Scabbers had been was a pasty-faced, short(very short, since he was barely taller than Harry), thin-haired man. He had a bald spot on the tip of his head, and a thin, pointy nose. Stringy hair clustered around his ears, his whole body going up and down as he breathed shallowly.

_Well…he certainly is attractive._

_You try living in a stinking rat's body for twelve years._

Pettigrew's voice was very mouse-like, too. In a squeaky, terrified voice, he pointed at Sirius. "I kn-knew he'd come after me!" With each word, his voice rose higher and louder. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban-the spy, Sirius Black!"

"Lily and James only made you Secret Keeper because I suggested it. I thought it was a perfect plan, a bluff; Voldemort would never dream that we'd use a weak, talentless thing like you!" Sirius hissed. Pettigrew took a step back and fell right into me. I yelped and shoved him off, and he tumbled off me to the ground. I wiped my hands on my robes; Pettigrew's beady sweat had soaked my hands in oily, gritty liquid.

"Professor Lupin? C-can I say something?" Hermione squeaked, terrified. Lupin smiled. "Certainly, Hermione."

"We-well, if P-Pettigrew slept as Scabbers in Harry's dormitory for three years, how come he didn't kill Harry?" Hermione said.

Shrilly, Pettigrew blew out a relieved, ragged breath. "Precisely! Just what I was going to-"

"Say? Then why didn't you?" My lips twitched in amusement. Pettigrew's huge eyes stared at me in shock. He gave me a look that said, _I really don't like you._ In response, I gave him the trademark smirk.

3rd POV

Black rolled up his sleeves and said to Lupin, "Shall we kill him together?"

Celia froze. "You're going to kill him?" Pettigrew turned hopefully, grasping at the tiny hope that she would save him.

"He betrayed everyone, Celia. He's the reason that Harry's parents are dead." Lupin explained calmly, and took his wand out.

Celia blanched. "I-I know, but couldn't you just send him to Azkaban?" She looked sick. Black snarled and shook his head. "I've waited too long for this!"

"You're going to kill him." Harry stated, more like a question than a sentence. Black spared him a nod.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" Harry shouted! Celia stopped looking sick for a moment to mutter," That's a first,".

Black growled. "No…I've waited too long…"

Pettigrew grasped Celia's robes. "Pretty girl, kind girl, sweet girl, you-don't let them kill me, please…"

She coughed uncomfortably. "There's not really anything I can…hey!" Pettigew had launched himself at Celia, who toppled over and groaned. "Get off me!" She shoved him off. She couldn't believe _this _person had helped make the Marauder's Map.

Desperately, Pettigrew turned to Ron. "Kind master…haven't I-haven't I been a good pet?" Ron stared at Pettigrew, horrified. "I let you sleep in my _bed!"_ Celia shot Ron a disgusted look. "Ew…too much information , Ron, bad images…"

Pettigrew hopelessly turned to Hermione. "Kind girl…nice girl…you-you wouldn't let them-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Hermione hiked up her robes, pulled them out from Pettigrew's fists, and backed up against the wall, looking terrified.

With a badly stifled sob, Pettigrew cast his eyes around the room, pleading silently, begging…his small, squinty eyes landed on Harry. Landed on Harry, on his emerald green eyes, on his small figure, and he opened his mouth. Celia clenched her teeth. No bloody way. Pettigrew wasn't going to plea for mercy to _Harry?_ To Harry, who was an orphan because of him?

"H-Harry…y-you look like you-your father, he wouldn't have wanted-wanted me dead…please, H-Harry, you have your mother's eye-eyes…please…" Pettigrew choked and clasped his hands together, shaking violently.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Black roared. Harry looked away from Pettigrew and closed his eyes. Celia could feel her nails digging crescents into her palm, and she was half-tempted to use her hairband as a slingshot to slap some sense into Pettigrew, that imbecile.

_You sound like your father._

_I really don't know whether to feel insulted or not._

Lupin and Black seized Pettigrew and tossed him against the wall, wands trained at him.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it?" Black was shaking, too, and suddenly Pettigrew broke down.

Tears streamed down his face, his bald head and small eyes making him look like an oversized baby. He gasped for air, and managed to speak. "He – he was taking over everywhere! What – what was to be gained by refusing?"

Celia's jaw fell open. Black seemed equally disgusted and angry. "Innocent lives, Peter!" Pettigrew burst into tears again, sobbing the floor wet.

Lupin raised his wand more, and quietly said, :You should have realized; if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."

"You're going to kill him? You're going to-" Celia paled a little more, and Hermione turned away.

Harry didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but the next thing he knew he was facing the wands and blocking them from Pettigrew.

**Please review! You guys are ****awesome**** ULTRA-AWESOME!**


	28. I Kick My Teacher

**Mwaahaha *evil laugh* I am back! **

**Voldemort: YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY EVIL CACKLE! IT IS MINE!**

**Harry: VOLDEMORT-*raises wand***

**Voldemort: Avada Ked-**

**Me: *flicks hands over keyboard, all wands disappear and both Voldemort and Harry are in a straitjacket. Separate ones. No dueling! Now. Disclaimer. Who's up?**

**Voldemort and Harry: Disclaimer?**

**Hermione: Honestly, don't you two READ? Fanfics need to be disclaimed! Morons. Nicoisawesome doesn't own.**

**Me: THANK YOU. Sorry I didn't update, updates are going to be slower now, so I can work on making less OOC-ness!**

"You can't kill him." Harry panted. "You can't."

Lupin and Black looked staggered. Hermione and Ron looked shocked, but Hermione had relief written everywhere across her face. Harry's eyes flickered to Celia.

She had cupped both hands over her mouth, and her eyes were smiling, but confused. Celia put her hands down and hugged herself, a small smile creeping up her face.

"Harry…this piece of vermin is the reason your parents are dead." Lupin said.

Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth-" Ironically, Pettigrew cringed-"would have seen you die, without turning a hair. His own stinking skin matters more than your entire family."

"I-I know. But he can go to Azkaban. Feed him to the dementors. But don't kill him." Harry said, heaving another breath.

"Harry!" Pettigrew gasped, and flung himself at Harry. "Thank you! It's more than I deserve! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-" His hands wrapped around Harry's small torso, squeezing.

When he said the "thank-you-thank-you" part, Celia looked a little green.

"Get off me," Harry spat, and he shoved Pettigrew's hands away. He looked up at the shocked faces, then at Pettigrew, who was babbling his thanks in little gasps again. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I reckon my parents wouldn't have wanted them to become murderers – just for you." His eyes swept across the room again and lingered on Celia, who returned his small smile with a grateful nod.

Black snarled again, eyes flitting to Celia then back at Harry. "There's something so familiar about that girl, Remus, I can't put my finger on it…" he murmured so only Lupin's werewolf ears could hear. Then, louder, he growled and turned to Harry. "You're the only one who gets to decide, Harry. Are you sure?"

Firmly and without a second thought, Harry nodded.

"Very well. Stand aside, Harry." Lupin said calmly, and Harry could have sworn there was a tinge of disappointment (or was that relief?) in his voice.

Harry frowned. Lupin's wand was still raised.

Celia's POV

When Harry hesitated, it proved Dad wrong.

Not all Gryffindors are dunderheads.

Well…most of the time they aren't.

Still, it was such a…_Slytherin _thing to do. I was sure he trusted Lupin, but I saw his eyes float to the tip of Lupin's wand, and he hesitated.

Or was it Ravenclaw?

"I'm just going to tie him up, that's all." Lupin promised, and after another moment, Harry stepped aside. Lupin nodded at the squeaking Pettigrew and waved his wand, cords trussing Pettigrew up. Pettigrew made another terrified, muffled squeak.

"We'll need at least two people to be chained to him, unless he tries to escape. We'll kill him, though, if he transforms, alright, Harry?" Lupin said. Harry nodded clearly so that Pettigrew could see.

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. Lupin stopped, and turned his head to look at me. "We can't leave anyone behind. But how are we…" I walked over to Dad and took his wrist. His hand was still pretty warm, so not dead. That didn't stop me from checking his pasty-white hand for a pulse. The thud of the pulse was clear. I nodded. "Still alive."

_I love how you said that. In a really worried way you check his pulse and then suddenly you become dead of emotions and go, "Still alive" like you're disappointed._

_Shut. Up. _

Lupin nodded, and pointed his wand at Dad. "Mobilicorpus." Slowly, Dad's head rose (even though his eyes were still closed), then his feet picked him up. Like a puppet. Except with his lolling head and limp hands, it was more like a levitating corpse. Attracting.

Sirius nudged Pettigrew with his foot. "I'll be chained to _this._"

"And me," Ron said. He set his face and limped forward. I swear he had that look, like, _this is revenge for sleeping with me!_

I watched Pettigrew stay still as the ropes tied themselves to Sirius and Ron. He didn't even squirm. That was really odd.

"I'll do it, too." I said finally. Lupin raised his eyebrows at me. "We only need two."

"No," I said firmly. "You said at least two. You're really going to take the risk?"

Lupin examined my face, then a small smile blossomed onto his weary face. "That's correct; I did say that. Strange of you to catch that one word." He waved his wand and I stepped forward, the ropes tying my right arm to Pettigrew's left like Ron, while Sirius took Pettigrew's right arm.

Okay, let's just stop and look at this right now. Dad, who Gyrffindors don't exactly seem to like very much, is unconscious in a room of Gryffindors, with a TAME werewolf, a convicted supposedly-murderer, and a balding man who cut off his finger. Then there's Crookshanks, Hermione's jaunty cat, and ME. And let's not forget Tom, the future evil dude who runs around killing babies.

Yeah, people, this is how I spend my days at Hogwarts. Running around with murderers, people who hate my dad, my DAD, cats, and baby-killers. I'm so awesome.

3rd POV

As they exited, they had to go through the tunnel, and it was extremely awkward. The narrow tunnel forced everyone to shift into a single-file and shuffle along like a bunch of first graders. Lupin, Pettigrew, Celia, and Ron had to turn sideways.

Snape, who Sirius was controlling, kept scraping his head against the ceiling, but Sirius made no move to prevent this, and even cast Celia an irritated glance when she pulled Snape down lower with her free hand.

Without warning, Sirius turned hesitantly to Harry.

"I don't know if you…heard, but I'm your godfather, and I promised your parents I'd take care of you if anything ever happened to them." Sirius said.

Harry felt like his stomach had exploded with fire. Surely he wasn't suggesting – that he _wanted _Harry?

He didn't know what to do but nod.

"Once my name's cleared…well, if you wanted a…a different home…" Sirius looked half-hopeful and half-worried.

Harry's eyes widened. **(AN: Review a smiley face if the next lines never get old to you!)** "What-live with you? Leave the-ow-" he cracked his head on a rock on the ceiling-"Dursleys?!"

Behind Sirius, Celia cast him an excited thumbs-up and grinned. Sirius said quickly, "Of course-I thought you wouldn't want to. I just thought-"

Celia's face quickly morphed into a horrified look and she shook her head. Harry cut in: "Are you INSANE? Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?!" Celia snickered.

"You mean it?" he said, and he pretended not to see Snape's head scrape the ceiling again.

Celia grabbed Snape's shoulder and pulled him back down. "_Stop floating! Gosh._" She whispered, and Harry smiled. "Yeah, I mean it!"

Harry did a double take. As a huge smile bloomed across Sirius's face, he looked almost like the man in the wedding again, laughter edged around his eyes, never frowning.

Sirius turned back around, and Celia yelped in surprise. "You look different! What-did you do, like, some secret twenty-second plastic surgery on your face or something?" She asked incredulously. "Why are you smiling like you just won the lottery-oh." She beamed at Harry. "That's great; Harry, you can move in with Sirius!"

_He could move in with Sirius. Move in with Sirius._ Harry didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing those words.

Finally they got out, and Crookshanks had already pressed the tree knot so they could actually get out without getting bombarded with sticks, as Celia phrased it.

Snape collided into Ron, Celia, Lupin, and Pettigrew, who all let out yelps and whirled around. Except Lupin.

The silvery moonlight shone onto Lupin, and Lupin went rigid. His limbs shook. A low growl ripped from him.

Ron was shaking around uselessly, panicked. "_Ron, hold still!"_ Celia gasped, and she took out her wand, obviously searching for a spell. She grabbed the ropes attatched to Pettigrew and her. "Incendio!"

As the fire started, she shouted, "Aguamenti!" and the ropes, of course, were charred but didn't break. She had taken the fire out too quickly. Frantically, she turned to Ron, pausing with confliction.

Bloody hell. She was wasting time.

Celia grabbed Ron's arm, yanked the ropes, and muttered, "Incendio!" A fire burst onto the ropes, Ron trying not to move but looking terrified at the flames that licked at his arms. "Come on…come on…Aguamenti!" The ropes broke in damp, dripping water, and suddenly…

Lupin howled. Celia turned in shock, face-to-face with a growling, fully-grown werewolf.

Oh, great.

Celia's POV

Me, of all people. WHY ME?!

It was actually really disgusting. A werewolf growls, howls, and attacks. But guess what? They also kind of drool. Yeah, you heard me right.

And yes; I think I'm crazy. I'm about to die, and I complain about frothy slobber.

Lupin's eyes were wild, and he jerked back suddenly, like he was trying to fight himself. Hair had sprouted everywhere (basically like a man who doesn't shave. Except hairier.) on him, and he was hunched, growls rippling from his throat deeply. Froth dripped from his mouth, and I was very aware of his claws and his really…really…razor sharp teeth.

_Focus._ I closed my eyes. This wasn't Lupin. It was a werewolf, that could actually hurt people. The werewolf gave one last jerk, and the little sanity in the werewolf's eyes faded to a hungry urge. I grabbed the ropes, and pointed my wand at it. "Incend-" my words were cut off by a sharp gasp. The werewolf had lunged. A claw knocked the wand out of my hand.

_Kick him off!_ Tom's order snapped me back into reality, and with a scream at the bared teeth, my foot shot out and kicked the werewolf off. It yelped and rolled off, shaking itself and lunging at Ron.

I knocked my dad out. And I just kicked my teacher. I'm on a roll.

"Ron! Run!" Ron didn't seem to need telling twice. He ran, the werewolf running after-and a black dog leaped out, pulling the werewolf away. I turned my head as painful snarls and yelps came from the direction of the fight.

Ron stopped and turned back around. "What are you doing? Go!" I jerked my arm, trying to reach my wand. Pettigrew-he was GONE. He had dug the ropes into the dirt, and now he was GONE.

"Sirius! Pettigrew's gone!" I yelled, nails digging into the ropes. It didn't budge. The dog bounded off, a limp in its gait. The werewolf turned back at me. Ron made an arc around and thrust a hand into his robe pocket. "CELIA!"

I turned. He threw his wand at me, and I raised my hand, the wand slapping into my palm. "Stupefy!" The jet of light brushed past Lupin, and I shouted, "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" Lupin dropped to the ground with a pained whimper. "In-Incendio!"

Hurry up...hurry up…the rope broke off, and I yelled, "Aguamenti!" I was free. I shook my wand arm, shivering, when Lupin crashed into me.

A claw sliced at my face, and hot pain exploded on my right cheek. _Kick him off…fight back..._A wave of tiredness washed over me. _Tom! Not helping!_

_Really dizzy…_no kidding. I was seeing two werewolves now-oh, now a blurry three-now four! I blinked and the werewolf lunged back. With a horrible raspy voice, Lupin's strained voice spoke:"Run-" before it lunged again. I rolled away, somewhere. I don't know where. All I knew was that I had to get away-

My wand. I lifted my head and scanned the grass. A few feet away, I saw the black wand lying on the floor. Scrambling to my knees, I grabbed the wand and ran.

There was a lake, and Black was on the floor, out cold. So was Hermione.

But not Harry. He was trying to conjure a feeble Patronus to fend off WAVES of dementors, and I raised my wand, stumbling to my knees next to him. "Expecto Patronum…"

Happy thoughts. _Wha-what happy thoughts? Sleep? Sleep is happy thought…happy…sleep…_I couldn't even think in full sentences. A sharp pain pounded me into reality again, and then…the pain faded…everything faded…I felt a thud as I collapsed to the floor, next to Sirius and Hermione, a wet liquid from the back of my head pooling out.

A dementor lean in close, gray scabbed skin, and my mother's voice: "_You killed me, you little freak…you'll never belong anywhere…you killed me…"_

"No-no, I didn't!" I gasped, as clammy hands grabbed my neck, pushing me towards a large, gaping, stitched hole…like the dementor was going to kiss me…my eyelids suddenly were too heavy, too big, more than I could take…I groped for a vision, and had a white, hazy picture of Tom, eyes closed.

Everything went dark.

**Review and I'll update quicker!**


	29. Back In Time part 1

**Heey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Hermione: Well, technically you-**

**Me:*waves hand* whatever, whatever; disclaimer?**

**Hermione:*huffs*You're just like the boys…**

**Me: 'You're just like the boys' is not the disclaimer.**

**Hermione:*mutters something about lazy people* Nicoisawesome doesn't own.**

**Me: OH! ALSO! THE SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! This fanfic is set to the 21****st**** century!**

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..."-Dory from Finding Nemo_

My eyelids felt terribly heavy. Dull pain thudded in my head.

_More sleep. Sleep. Sleep._ My body told me, but I couldn't. You know that feeling you get when you think you've forgotten or haven't done something? That's what I was feeling.

Thing was; what was I forgetting?

Eyes closed, my mind replayed everything that had happened. Execution, black dog, tree, Pettigrew, Sirius Black innocent, Lupin-

_Sirius._ I gasped and my eyes opened. Where had the dementors gone? How was I alive? I groped blindly around for something to touch, and my fingers landed on a soft sheet. Pulling myself up, I grabbed a fistful of the pillow and propped it up so I could sit up. I rubbed my eyes.

Blinding light invaded my peaceful, serene darkness, and I winced. When my eyes adjusted, I realized I wasn't alone.

The weary man I had seen trudging to Hagrid's for the execution was there-that was Minister Fudge, wasn't it? And there was Dumbledore, and-Dad. Who had, for his dignity, ripped off the cloth wrapped around his head. I shook my head in exasperation, and instantly, a searing pain traveled through my head. It felt like I'd been stabbed.

I sunk back into my pillow, and quietly touched my temples. A gauze was draped around my head, bandaged tightly. Great.

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!"

"What the-" I barreled up, breathing heavily. Who had just-Harry?!

Madame Pomfrey hustled over to me so angrily that I shrunk back a little. Seriously, you would too: Imagine a very angry nurse storm towards you with a huge block of chocolate and a hammer in her hand. Scary.

"Now, really, Potter is my patient, and I must insist you leave! I will not have you distressing my patients!" She shoved a piece of chocolate into my hand, which I confusedly ate.

"I'M NOT DISTRESSED! I'm telling you; Sirius is innocent!" Harry cried out. I nodded. "Minister, Headmaster, please, he's innocent! It's because Ron's rat was really_-ack!"_ I stopped talking unwillingly, as Pomfrey stuffed another chunk of chocolate at me, this time directly into my mouth. I heard Harry choke, too; he must have gotten the same treatment.

Hermione, who was also awake, leaned forward in her bed eagerly. "Professor, you were knocked out at the time, that's why you don't know-" I nodded in agreement, two fingers at my throat, trying to swallow as quickly as possible.

"_Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" _Dad hissed. Okay, how many people were even IN here?!

"Now, Snape," Minister Fudge said, abashed. "This young lady is obviously disturbed-"

I pulled the covers over me, unable to muffle the peals of laughter erupting from my mouth. Hermione? Disturbed?

"I would like to speak to Harry, Cecelia, and Hermione alone." Dumbledore said suddenly. I shoved the covers off, wincing as my head screamed in painful protest.

After a bunch of hissing from my dad, a quiet "Alright" from Fudge, and loud screeching protests from Pomfrey, they all swept/stormed/I'm-going-to-go-and-throw-a-tantrum stormed away.

Another your-forgetting-something feeling washed over me, and I frowned. It hit me like a bullet.

_Oh my go-Tom? You there?_ I poked around in my mind, and hit home. Literally.

_Ow._

_No sympathy. None. Thanks for SAYING HELLO WHEN I WOKE UP. You scared me, you idiot!_

_Good to know you care…?_

_Do you think Dumbledore would think I was weird if I threw up my hands right now?_

_No._

_Huh?_

_He already knows you're weird._

_Yeah, thanks._ I blinked, and suddenly realized Hermione had left her bed and was fishing out a-

"Time Turner," I breathed in awe. Harry got up in confusion.

I threw my covers off. "Wait! Don't leave me!" Hermione paused, eyes lingering to my head.

"You should stay with Ron." She said timidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah; I love watching people sleep. C'mon, PLEASE!" I stumbled to my feet. Hermione huffed. "No."

"If you don't throw that chain over my neck too, I'll…rip your Potions book in half!" I threatened. Hermione gasped. "You _wouldn't._"

I grinned cheekily. "Wanna risk it?" Slowly, I mimed ripping something and made a _chhhh!_ ripping sound.

"Honestly, you're such a Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand, and threw the chain over my and Harry's necks.

"And exactly _how _is that an insult?" I protested as she turned the Time Turner three times. I felt like I was flying-the floor was gone-my stomach twisted-and suddenly we were in front of the front doors of Hogwarts.

I grinned. "That was awesome!" Harry blinked and rubbed his stomach. "Where are we-'Mione!" Hermione had grabbed our hands and dragged us into a closet. A CLOSET. I wrinkled my nose at the smelly mops and watery buckets.

"Oh, yuck-must have just been used to clean the bathrooms!" I hissed in the darkness.

"How do you know what that smells like?" Hermione snatched the chain off my neck. Harry seemed completely lost.

"I got detention and had to clean the girl's bathroom once." I admitted. I could almost SEE Hermione rolling her eyes.

For Harry's sake, I explained, "We've gone back in time, Harry."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I've been using it for my lessons. Mcgonagall had to go through a bunch of papers to convince everyone I wouldn't use it for anything except studies, and I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Um, you two," Harry interrupted. "We need to get moving. It smells in here."

"We're back three hours. Three hours ago we were…Buckbeak!" _That's right; the bird's not dead yet!_ I grinned. _I feel smart_.

"So, we need to save Buckbeak! And then fly him over to Sirius!" Harry realized. Hermione gasped. "That's IMPOSSIBLE. Nobody can see us, you know!"

I shook my head. "We've got to try." Slowly, we crept out of the closet, shushing Hermione's terrified squeaks.

3rd POV

"Run for it. To the forest, okay?" Celia whispered.

Harry and Hermione blinked.

"A-are you _mad?_ Someone'll see us!" Harry hissed back. Hermione let out another squeak of terror, whipping her head around to check for students.

Celia gave them both _the glare_. The one that Harry was too used to from Professor Snape. Without warning, Celia's hands shot out and grabbed Harry and Hermione's.

"You guys think too much." Still holding Harry and Hermione's hands, she took off, and the two of them had no choice but to start sprinting or fall over.

Hermione let out a squeal. "Stop, Celia! Someone's yards away from us!" Instead of stopping Celia ran faster(if that was even humanely possible).

In the forest, Harry and Hermione slumped against tree trunks, Celia barely panting. She seemed to be in "soldier mode"; all business. Harry had never seen her like this, but she had that spark of determination in her eyes, like that time she was trying to save Buckbeak.

"Hagrid!" The three of them ducked and peered out from behind trees. There, about 30 feet away, were…Harry, Celia, Hermione, and Ron. Harry was holding the Invisibility Cloak, so his right arm was gone. Celia knocked the door again, and Hermione stifled a laugh. Celia could never stand still. She was bouncing on her toes. Even in class, she was constantly flicking her quill back and forth, or tapping her feet, or playing with her fingers, or playing with her EYES(she seemed to find going cross-eyed amusing), or…well, you get the point.

Harry watched himself from a distance, going inside Hagrid's hut. "This is the weirdest thing we've ever done."

Celia snorted. "From the bits of conversations about your PAST adventures, this'll probably become the LEAST weirdest things that'll happen to you." Briefly they heard the sound of Scabbers' squeaking and Hagrid stood.

The back door opened and the past quadruplet walked out. "Yeh've gotta go, now!" Hagrid shoved them outside. Past Celia turned suddenly to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, no. We can't-" she said.

That was followed by a series of similar protests from Harry, Ron, and even Hermione, who usually did whatever adults told her to do.

"I _said, _get goin'! Bad 'nough yer here…" Hagrid shut the door after a few more protests.

The present Celia, still behind the tree, watched as her past self slipped on the cloak. Dumbledore, Macnair, and Fudge trudged inside Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Hermione turned to Celia expectantly.

"What?" Celia blinked, just as Macnair(inside the hut) growled loudly, "Where's that beast?!"

Celia snarled at the hut. "You're the beast, you…" the "you" was followed by a series of long cuss words that improved Harry's vocabulary by tons.

"You go," Harry whispered fervently to Celia. "Buckbeak seems to like you the most…untie him and get 'im here…"

Celia nodded, and sprinted off towards Buckbeak. Hermione squeaked, "Bow!", but Celia couldn't hear her.

Celia's POV

Buckbeak, like I last saw him, was tethered to a tree outside. He clawed at the ground, a disappointed grunt emerging from him everytime he couldn't break free. As soon as my footsteps got within hearing range, his neck shot up and he stared at me.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm going to untie you, okay?" Wish I had something for him to eat, Buckbeak nudged me with his head, and I patted it half-heartedly.

The knot wasn't really hard to untie. It was one of those knots that you tied on your shoe, so I gave it one swift tug and Buckbeak came free.

"C'mon," I tugged the rope firmly. "You're not dying today, not on my watch." Buckbeak dug his heels into the dirt, head swinging towards Hagrid's large sniff inside the hut.

You're not supposed to ride hippogriffs without permission from them. But really, I could hear them all getting up. There was no time.

One hand on Buckbeak's neck, I swung myself over him, grabbed the ropes into reins, and gave them one small snap. Buckbeak didn't budge. I snapped the reins again. "C'mon, please, _please move!"_ Probably at my urgent, desperate tone, Buckbeak broke into a gentle trot.

As soon as I reached Harry and Hermione, I gave the terribly-made reins a small tug and Buckbeak tossed his head, stopping gratefully. When I slid off Buckbeak, Harry was staring at me with something like awe.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Buckbeak really likes you. I think he'd kick me if I tried to ride him without bowing." I shrugged and turned away.

I opened my mouth to say something to Hermione (who was on the floor), but was suddenly yanked back onto the floor. I tried to yell as a hand went over my mouth.

"Ouch-just me, Celia!" Harry hissed, hands jerking back as I bit him. I pried his hands off and stared at him. "Why'd you-"

Harry put a finger to his lips and shook his head wildly. Universal motion for _SHUT UP._

_Position very strange…._

_What are you talking-oh…_I was leaning against Harry's chest, and Harry was against a tree._ Shut up._ I shifted slightly.

"WHERES THE BEAST?!" Macnair roared outside. I sunk lower and closed my eyes. Please don't see us. Please don't see us. I looked up slowly, and evenly, Harry's emerald eyes met mine. He mouthed something I later realized was 'take a look?', but as I am the WORST lip-synching reader in the entire universe, I thought he said, "rake a nook?"

I frowned. _Wh-h-h-a-a-a-t?_ I mouthed back, confused. Luckily he wasn't as terrible as me, so he shook his head and motioned for me to be quiet. Except in that urgent way again, so it was more like, _JUST BE QUIET AND STAY OUT OF THE WAY, OKAY?_

Quickly, he popped his head to the side, and I copied him. THUNK. Macnair had chopped a pumpkin in anger, while Hagrid was busy blubbering in complete happiness.

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore noted, the tone in his voice implying that he was a little amused.

Macnair growled. "Someone untied him! Search the forest!" Hermione, hiding behind another tree, shared a panicked look with me. I curled my hand around Buckbeak's rope defensively, prepared to run.

_Tom. Earth to Tom? Need advice!_

Tom frowned._Just get going. They won't notice unless you make a lot of noise. Make sure Buckbeak doesn't run for the giant._

_Hagrid. Not "the giant"._ Nevertheless, I gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and got up quietly.

And then Dumbledore saw me.

His blue eyes twinkled in surprise, and he saw Buckbeak. I pressed a finger to my lips and shook my head.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You think they left on foot? Search the skies, if you will." At that, I let out a small sigh of relief. Slowly I stretched out a hand to pull Harry up, then hurried over to Hermione when Macnair, Fudge, and Dumbledore went back inside the hut for cups of brandy and tea. Hagrid let them in weakly, but happily.

"Harry, you scared me to death! I thought you were-something!" I actually didn't know what I thought he was, but hey, can you really blame me? An unknown person grabs you and hauls you to the ground, then claps a hand over your mouth; how do you NOT fight back?

Harry offered an unconvincing, apologetic smile and a shrug.

"Stop it, you two. Come on." Hermione said impatiently.

"We need to get to the Whomping Willow; I have to be able to see…" Harry whispered softly. I nodded, and patted Buckbeak on the head, whispering soothing words to him. They mostly included _not dying_.

After I swung myself over Buckbeak, we began to jog to the Willow. Then we hid behind more trees. Okay, Hermione and Harry hid behind more trees. I clumsily bashed into a tree.

_Tree Hugger._

_Shut up._

Then suddenly-our past selves and Ron came into view-and the black dog. It jumped at Harry, and Celia (past me) grabbed its neck and threw it a few meters away from Harry.

Ultimate fail.

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" Harry said, and we watched in horror as the dog dragged Ron into the roots. I winced at the familiar CRACK! of Ron's leg breaking. "Ouch-look, I just got walloped by the tree-and so did you-and you, Hermione-ow-this is _weird-_"

It _was _weird. I couldn't help grimacing as Celia let out a cry as the branch hit the back of her head, causing her to go sprawling. Harry and Hermione helped her up, and the tree froze. What was really strange was that I was seeing myself, kind of like watching a memory from a different perspective.

As soon as they disappeared, Harry frowned. "If I dashed out now, Snape would never be able to take it…" he said slowly. I thought about that.

"That's true…and Sirius would be free…" I said aloud, thoughtfully. Hermione glared at us like we had committed a crime.

"_No! We mustn't be seen! Harry!" _Not a moment too soon, Hermione grabbed Harry's robes as he prepared to run for the cloak. There was a very loud "LA-LALA-DA-DUH-DUM-DEE-DUM", off-key, terrible singing, and Hagrid came bounding into view. He wobbled as he walked, a large brandy in his hands.

"See what would have happened?!" Hermione hissed at us, then proceeded to conk Harry in the head and me in the arm. We rubbed our new injuries, and suddenly Buckbeak lunged.

I grabbed the rope and tugged, hard. As soon as Hagrid was out of view, Buckbeak froze, and his head dropped sadly. There wasn't much I could do, but I patted his head apologetically.

A few minutes later, Dad flew out of the castle doors, running at the Willow like something was chasing him. Harry seemed on the verge of exploding when he stopped, raised his eyebrows at the Invisibility Cloak on the ground, and picked it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarl-whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Chill, Harry, it's not like he's using it to wipe his feet or something."

"Shut it, both of you!" Hermione looked terrified. I gave her a small smile which didn't seem to help at all.

"So now what do we do? Wait until we come out, and for something to help us from the dementors, and then fly up to Flitwick's office and retrieve Sirius. This is going to be fun." I rubbed my hands together.

**Review, review, review! Remember, this is set to the 21****st**** Century!**


	30. Back In Time Part 2

**Hm. Time Turner chapters kind of hard for me to write. Sorry bout that. Sorry if the speed's crappy, I'm trying, really! **

**Draco: What do you want from my life, filthy muggle?**

**Me: I AM NO MUGGLE! I AM A DEMIGOD WITCH!**

**Draco: Mudblood, then?**

**Me: I will punch your face off. Say the stinkin' disclaimer. **

**Draco: *smirks* My fangirls will protect me.**

***millions of fangirls out there squeal***

**Me: I'll send VOLDEMORT AT YOU.**

**Voldemort: MY fangirls will protect me!**

***silence* *Bellatrix squeals, "Marry me!"***

**Draco: M-my lord! U-u-uh…Nicoisawesome doesn't own! *bows and runs***

_"Are you okay?" _

3rd POV

"Aaaannnnddddddd…there we go!" Celia watched their past selves come out of the tree. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Immature," she muttered, loud enough for her to hear. Celia gave her a light shove and looked back at the past Hermione, Ron, Celia, and Harry.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, Celia…how come the dementors didn't get Sirius?"

Automatically, so quickly it was eerie, Harry and Celia replied at the exact same time: "It was a Patronus Charm." They looked at each other.

Celia's gauze had fallen off long ago, and she touched her blood-crusted temples slightly. The blood wove all the way down her hair, hard and stiff.

"I saw…before I passed out. It was two people…but maybe I wasn't thinking straight…" Harry swallowed hard. He didn't want to believe it…he didn't want to give himself false hope…and yet…

Celia leaned forward eagerly. "Who did you think it was?"

Harry cast his eyes down. "I think…" he bit his lip. "I think it was my parents. I think the man was my dad, and there was a woman…I'm less sure, but she had darkish reddish hair; bit dark for my mum's…but I think it was them."

He cast a hopeful glance up. Celia blinked and turned accusingly at Hermione. "You told me they were dead!" then at Harry: "Wait…then why're you living with the Dursleys?" She tapped her feet impatiently. "This is making no sense!"

"Harry…your parents _are _dead." Hermione said quietly, alarmed and pitiful. "it couldn't have…"

"Nothing, then. Forget I said anything." Harry said curtly, tired of the pitiful tones. Suddenly he was angry at himself. How could he have let himself believe that? Bitterly, he got up and sat down behind another tree.

"Harry?" Celia put a hand on his shoulder gently. "C'mon. Lupin's transforming. We need to get away."

She was right. Harry shook his head and got up. They quickly skidded into Hagrid's abandoned house. Just as a loud howl filled the air. Hermione, Celia, and Harry dashed to the window. They could see a faint outline of Past Celia giving up on her ropes and grabbing Ron's.

"You helped Ron first," Hermione stated, the sentence edged with curiosity.

Celia bit her lip. "I wouldn't let myself live it down if I had left him there and tended to myself first," she admitted.

Hermione cocked her head thoughtfully, the atmosphere around her tinged with admiration. "You're secretly a Hufflepuff," she said.

With a shake of her head, Celia smiled. "I'd take Slytherin any day. It's pretty cool, the dorms."

"What's in there, anyways?" Harry asked curiously. He'd, obviously, never been inside.

Celia grinned and her eyebrows rose. "Sorry; Slytherin secret." She said it like it was the most important thing in the world, which only made Hermione and Harry want to know even more.

Hermione, keen on knowing everything, pressed her palms together. "Is it something big?"

With a final grin that stretched across her face, Celia shrugged enthusiastically. "I don't know; I've never been there. I sleep in Dad's office, remember?" she held the act for a few more seconds, then fell over in peals of laughter at Harry's bewildered look and Hermione's extremely betrayed look. She glared at Celia as she realized she had been set up.

After a while of laughter (Celia), annoyance (Hermione), and complete confusion (Harry), Celia decided to go out, and apparently there was nothing Hermione could do about it.

The door shut with a _snap, _and Harry hesitated. "I want to go too." Then, at Hermione's suspicious look, added, "I won't interfere. Really."

HHHPPPOOO

"D'you think he'll come soon?" Celia whispered excitedly.

"I don't know…should be…" Harry murmured. They were crouched out of view in a few bushes, staring at the lake that was currently infested with dementors. They should be here by now, Harry thought.

Celia gave Harry's hand an excited squeeze. It was impossible not to feel slightly giddy; Celia's feelings were infectious.

"C'mon, Dad, Mum, where are you?" He whispered, and turned his head to look at Celia.

Nobody came. Celia's worried expression made Harry even more determined to show that it was his parents. He stared at Celia's blood-red-caked hair, and for a moment, he frowned.

Her hair was very messy, frizzy, and reddish-orangey leaves clung to her hair like burrs. With the addition of her blood, her hair could almost pass off as…_red._

It hit him-he had seen _himself and Celia_-he pushed himself to his feet. The dementors were closing in, and Celia's mind was made as well.

They rushed to a clearing. Harry closed his eyes, confident now. And then, right there on the other side of the lake, a dementor leaned in, holding Past Celia like a rag doll.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Not surprisingly, an adorable, wispy puppy blossomed from Celia's wand, bounding off at the retreating dementors. It let out a bark and rolled through a wave of dementors, tail wagging impatiently.

Harry's patronus followed. It was more graceful, with gentle hooves as it cantered softly around the bank, driving off remaining dementors. It was a stag.

"_Prongs,_" Harry whispered, and as the stag looked at him quietly and dissipated, Harry felt a pang of brokenness envelop him. He dropped to his knees, thinking about how naïve he had been.

"Hey," someone sat down next to him, and he wasn't surprised to see Celia. It had been only one year, and neither of them said it, but they both felt that they had known each other for a long time.

Harry smiled softly as he remembered that time Ron had said those insults at her, and he'd sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" the question was blunt, and could cover many topics. Was he okay with the fact Voldemort was after him? Was he okay that his parents were dead, and he was and orphan?

Harry thought about the question. "Overall, yeah." He admitted. It had been pretty great, thinking that Sirius would be able to take him in, if not immediately, then someday.

She stretched her hand into his, giving that needed squeeze again. How she managed to do things like that and still make it feel completely un-awkward, Harry didn't know. "Good." A smile tugged at her lips. "You thought you were your father."

Harry grinned. "That's a good thing, right?" With Celia, he could never tell. After all, her father hated him, who's to say he didn't hate Harry's dad as well?

Suddenly she leapt to her feet, grinning wildly. "You thought I was-I was-"

"Lily Evans," he admitted. "Yeah, I did." Then, feeling a little brave, he added, "though I don't know how. She was much prettier than you."

Celia helped him up, nudging his shoulder playfully. "Then let me return the favor by telling you that your father was probably less scrawny than you."

Harry started to say something back, the mood much lighter now, but Hermione ran charging at him, and the first thing he received was a hit in the head.

"_YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T INTERFERE!" _She said angrily.

Harry and Celia looked at each other, Harry rubbing his head. Finally, Harry shrugged, and explained the whole thing.

Hermione looked amazed at the end, and opened her mouth to say something, when Celia's quiet, serious voice filled the air.

"Guys. We need to hurry and get Buckbeak to Sirius." She said, and pointed at across the lake. "Almost out of time."

Across the lake, Snape had magically conjured stretchers and levitated Harry, Ron, and Hermione onto them. Then he scooped Celia's limp form into his arms, ripping his gauze off onto the floor. With his other hand, he bound and gagged Sirius, then promptly walked briskly back to castle. He had a hand on Celia's stretcher, and even Harry could see that he cared more about her than anyone else there. And he definitely didn't care about Sirius; he was dragging him around like a dog.

"Alright," Celia said. "Enough staring. Get on, you guys." She pointed at Buckbeak, who had followed Hermione.

Harry got on instantly, but it took a bit of egging to get Hermione on. Finally, Harry held out a hand for Celia. Celia grabbed it and swung herself onto Buckbeak.

"Hold on, guys!"

They didn't need a second invitation. Harry's arms wrapped around Celia's waist, and he choked, "Hermione–too hard…" as Hermione mashed her face into Harry's back, squeezing the life out of Harry with her arms.

Hermione was muttering, "Oh no, I don't like this-I _really _don't like this…"

Celia kicked off, heels digging into Buckbeak's sides. Buckbeak launched off, spread his wings, and they were flying.

The sensation was amazing. Celia pressed her face into Buckbeak's neck and sighed contently as the three of them glided in the air. After a while, she pulled on the reins, and Buckbeak landed, rocky, on the roof of Flitwick's office.

Hermione looked sick. "I didn't like that…" she murmured, a hand on the roof wall to steady herself. Celia grimaced as Hermione lurched forward and threw up over the roof. Filch was going to have a nasty surprise.

Harry turned, and saw Sirius in a chair, slumped and defeated. "Sirius!" he hissed. Sirius looked up, his eyes wide, and hurried over to the window. He rattled it desperately, but it was locked.

"Stand back, Harry, Sirius!" Celia motioned for them to move. She pointed the wand at the window, took a deep breath, and:

"Alohamora."

The window sprung open, and Sirius clambered to the window, just managing to fit his stick-like figure through the window. Hermione emerged, looking less green and leading Buckbeak. The hippogriff swung its head importantly.

"Wha-how?" Sirius said weakly. He stared at Harry.

"We don't have time, just go!" Harry pulled Buckbeak towards Sirius. With great effort, Sirius swung his spindly body onto Buckbeak and turned back to Celia, Harry, and Hermione.

"How can I ever thank-"

All three of them; Celia, Hermione, and Harry, yelled, "GO!"

Sirius leaned back, a little startled, and grabbed the reins. "We'll meet again. You are truly your father's son, Ha-"

"Enough of the sentiments! There'll be time to cuddle soon, but if you don't leave NOW, you'll be dead! Go! Sheesh!" Celia cut in impatiently. She grabbed the reins from Sirius, gave it the sharpest snap she had ever given Buckbeak (who reared in protest), and shoved the reins back at Sirius.

As the hippogriff flew into the air, Sirius frowned. He was sure he knew that girl-what was her name, C-something, wasn't it? She must have been the daughter of someone, but he didn't know well. Frank and Alice Longbottom, maybe? Her frizzy black hair was too dark to make her a Weasley. He wondered if she was in Hufflepuff, or maybe Gryffindor. Maybe even Ravenclaw. Anything but Slytherin, though, he was sure Harry wouldn't be friends with people who hated muggleborns and believed in all that junk. With a shake of his head, he tightened his grip on the reins and flew.

Now a few miles away, a certain Slytherin and two Gryffindors were making their way back to the Infirmary.

Celia's POV

Officially the best day ever.

I didn't bother keeping my excitement down. With a hushed whisper, I talked the entire trip to the Infirmary.

"-and did you _feel _that awesomeness when we rode Buckbeak?"

"No. I was too busy _trying not to be sick!"_

"And then we landed on the _roof_! I've always wanted to see what was on Flitwick's roof! I've been on Mcgonagall's-"

"_You've been on her office roof? Why?"_

I waved my hand dismissively. "Doing some stuff with Fred and George. No worries." I didn't tell her I had been on Dumbledore's roof, too, and the Astronomy Tower roof, which was narrowly slanted-plus, I'd probably be grounded for life from Dad if he ever found out I was helping Fred and George throw water balloons at random people.

We climbed another staircase, and Harry remarked, "I think that's something to be worried about. Mcgonagall isn't someone to cross."

I shrugged. "Well, she has no proof, so-oh! Hey, Headmaster!" I waved. Dumbledore was at the door of the Infirmary. We realized he was about to lock it.

"Wait! Don't!" Harry called, panicked, and we ran to Dumbledore's turned back. He turned.

Dumbledore did that twinkling thing with his eyes again. "Well?" he asked quietly. I gave an eager nod.

"We saved Buckbeak and got Sirius out! And we landed on the roof!" I couldn't help adding the last part. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore let out a hearty but quiet chuckle. "Alright, well done, you three. I think-" he frowned and listened-"yes, you've left too, now go in, I'll lock you in…"

Harry and Hermione went in, but I stayed back and pointed to my head. "Um…Headmaster, I was wondering if you could put a bandage on this? Mine fell off…" I trailed off, brushing off a golden leaf. Dumbledore smiled gently and flicked his wand-where did it even come from?-and my head was clean of leaves. Another flick and a newly applied bandage was wrapped around it.

I nodded thankfully and slipped inside, to the custody of my bed. It was so soft I felt like I could just sink into it…

_Hey, Tom?_ By that time I was so tired my eyes were drooping. I saw Pomfrey come over with a clunk of chocolate, but she took one look at me and left me alone.

_Now you talk. What do you want?_

_ Who's side, exactly, are you….on?_

That question, I could tell, wasn't what he was expecting. Despite his occlumency, I felt a surge of shock and my eyes shot open. Pomfrey instantly swooped over and dropped a chocolate in my hand. Under her hard gaze I sheepishly gave it a few half-hearted nibbles.

Tom eyed me warily. _Why does that concern you?_ I chewed on the chocolate as it melted into a glop on my tongue. Why _did _it concern me?

My mind drew a blank, and the answer hit me like a bullet. I drew in a breath.

_The Voldemort I know is clever and cold and merciless and hates muggleborns. You are completely different. I've heard you say "mudblood" and all that junk, but then you stop yourself and say "Granger". And I'm just saying, why're you helping me if I'm not on Voldemort's side? If it's a trick, then I don't see how you're benefitting._

It was really true. He wouldn't let me tell him anything about me; and every time I hung out with someone, he'd disappear like he didn't want to know what was going on.

_And…why would you pick me? _Me, of all people. There was absolutely nothing special about me. I didn't have Harry's quidditch interests, Ron's chess-awesomeness I recently learned about, or Hermione's brains.

_Tom?_

He wouldn't reply. I felt his occlumency shield pull up just a little harder. And when I took a peek, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. All I saw were downcast eyes and dark hair. Then, finally: _You don't need to know any of that. Just don't trust me._

I leaned back in my pillows in frustration, my throat thick with sweet chocolate. Pomfrey handed me another one, and I bit it obediently, when suddenly there was a distant roar of fury. I jolted and my chocolate crashed to the floor.

"What in the world-" Pomfrey started, and the door flew open. Dad, Fudge, and a very cheery Dumbledore came in.

Let the show begin.


	31. Slytherins Go Muggle

**Hey all!**

**Today we have our vvvverrrryyy special gueeesstt….TOM RIIIIDDDLLE!**

**Tom: I get it, everyone loves me, okay. No need for the special effects.**

**Me: Oh, that's not all. It was gonna be less messy but now you say that comment…*throws glob of paint into Tom's face* Disclaimer or I get the blue paint.**

**Purple Tom: *splutters and spits out paint* And people say Voldemort's cruel. Nicoisawesome doesn't own. **

**Me: Thanks. Just for satisfaction: *throws blue paint at Tom anyways***

_"You can insult me all you want, but not my friends, you little-"__  
><em>3rd POV

If someone were to ask Harry Potter how he knew Snape hated him, Harry would have so many examples he'd never stop talking. What Snape did then was another perfect example.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape roared. Pomfrey turned around, furious.

Celia thought that yelling in the Infirmary was a very bad thing to do, since it angered a certain Madame Pomfrey. And you don't want that.

"Professor Snape!" Pomfrey shrieked. "Control yourself!"

Snape cast Harry an evil look, like anything he did was suspicious. Harry was currently trying to swallow his chocolate painfully so he could speak, which Celia didn't know how that could be suspicious.

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT!" Snape bellowed, beside himself. Fudge looked completely startled and had that disapproving face directed at Snape.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was frozen with guilt and shock. Then he looked over at Celia.

Even with the gauze on and tired eyes, she was still really...really...Harry swallowed nervously. Celia seemed to be on the verge of laughing, failing miserably as she fought against a smile.

"That will be enough, Severus. Unless you are suggesting Harry, Hermione, and Celia could be in two places at once, then I'm afraid I see no reason to be troubling them." Dumbledore cut in quietly.

Celia couldn't help herself. She raised her eyebrows at the slip. It was a small slip, but a slip nonetheless. Dumbledore had said "Harry, Hermione, and Celia", but Snape had only been accusing Harry.

_I'm surprised you caught thet._

_To be honest? Me too. I was beginning to think Dumbledore could make no mistakes._

Snape sent one more death glare at Harry, who stared back defiantly, and finally, Snape turned and stormed out of the Infirmary,

Fudge watched him go, his complexion full of shock. "Fellow seems quite unbalanced. I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

That was the last straw for Celia. She managed to choke down a laugh, then pulled the covers over her, muffling the snickers. Harry could feel his lips tugging upwards.

"Oh, he's not unbalanced. He's just suffered a major disappointment." Dumbledore replied softly. Celia's snickers got slightly louder, and instantly Harry and Hermione could hear her trying to shut herself up.

After a while, Dumbledore and Fudge left, and Pomfrey went back to her office (after giving each of them a death glare like waking up was their fault). Celia emerged from under her covers, grinning manically.

"Sorry, I couldn't help laughing just a bit." She said.

Harry nodded mock seriously. "Just a bit." He finished sarcastically, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Before Celia could answer, though, there was a moan from Ron's bed.

Ron's entire body ached in pain, and he let out another low moan, sitting up. He blinked. "Wha-Sirius? Lupin? What?"

"Oh my gosh, Ron, you missed so much! So we took the Time Turner and then went back three hours and Hermione pushed us into a closet that smelled and we figured out that we had to save Sirius and Buckbeak and we ran to the forest and we saw our-" Celia began excitedly.

"I'll explain." Hermione cut in. Celia gave her an extremely annoyed look.

"Why?"

Harry laughed. "Because you're giving everyone a migrane."

"Hey!"

HHHHHHPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

Severus looked up, annoyed. It was abnormally quite without Celia there to make a racket, and he realized he had adjusted to the noise. He narrowed his eyes around the room and returned to grading his papers.

With a frustrated growl, he set the papers down. He had been reading the same sentence Longbottom had scrawled nervously across the paper eight times already, and he hadn't even started grading any other papers.

Severus reluctantly took a piece of parchment and wrote a note, then charmed the parchment to stick to Cecelia's door.

If he had it his way, that miserable Potter brat would have been expelled the day he and his insufferable friends went looking for the Philosopher's Stone. Of course, Albus had scraped up some weak excuse to save Potter and his friends' hides.

With a frown, Severus rubbed the side of his eyes tiredly; curse Potter and his brainless friends. The injury on the back of his head had caused him headaches at least once every two hours, and therefore his body refused to allow him to take a very-needed nap.

He might as well try to get some sleep, Severus noted. After all, this was Longbottom's potions essay; his ineptitude had already shown itself in the past two sentences, marked heavily with corrections.

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOO

Almost everyone was afraid or nervous around a certain Potions teacher, but Celia never thought she'd be one of them.

Now, standing there with a healed head, Celia stood outside the door to her father's office, shifting her feet nervously. There was nothing to be nervous about; all he'd probably do was ground her and give her a lecture. Still, Celia wasn't looking forward to the lecture. The awkward, humiliating, long lecture full of intended tension and-

_What am I doing?__This isn't even helping me!_ Celia braced herself and opened the door, her hair back in a wavy ponytail. Thank Merlin it wasn't humid.

There was nobody inside. Celia let out a small breath of relief and went to her room. Taped to the door was a piece of parchment: _I am in my bedroom trying to make up for my lack of sleep due to certain head injuries.__If I am not up by dinner, do not wait for me or __enter my room._ Celia smiled slightly at the underlined words. _If I am not at dinner, assure Potter and his friends the next time he makes a miserable attempt to hex me he will find himself expelled, with the approval of Dumbledore or not._

Okay. So she was going to survive, hopefully if she was lucky, until the next day. Then her dad was going to come and orally beat the dinner out of her. Great.

Celia's POV

_WHERE IS IT?_

_Where is what?_

"This," I said aloud, and zipped the suitcase flap shut. A folded piece of hard paper sat in my palm. I unfolded it.

Instantly, my throat tightened and I swallowed hard. On the front of the small paper was a picture. Caleb's honey-golden hair swirled in curls on top of his head, and his one dimple beamed down at me. He had an arm slung around a younger version of me: a grinning, waving, choppy-haired girl. I bit my lip. I missed him. I missed him so bad.

I set the picture down, eyes blurring with tears. I didn't even know if he knew about magic. I hadn't written to him, since before I left I had been angry that he had left-we'd been separated into different foster homes and Caleb had been fine about it. Or, at least, that was what it looked like to me.

In a sudden attempt to forget about him, I grabbed my iPod and checked the time. Almost dinner. I'd just take a walk around Hogwarts and go to dinner.

When I shut the door, I realized I was still gripping the picture like my life depended on it.

_You're not going to put it back?_

_Eh. Too lazy._ I continued walking, the photo stashed in my sleeve.

After a while, Tom left, summoned, and after a few moments I heard someone calling me.

"Oi! Oi, you!"

Yeah, because my name is "Oi, oi you".

I turned abruptly, confused. "Um…yes?"

There were three people in front of me, all taller. They looked like-fifth? Sixth years? Seventh? Who knew?

I frowned. They were all Slytherins.

"I heard you've been hanging out with blood-traitors and mudbloods, ickle Thirdie." The one in the middle said.

Instantly I stopped being sort of polite. "Excuse me? First of all, they're not _blood traitors, _and don't call my friends that. Second of all, I don't even know you, and you insult me?"

The guy in the middle spoke again, with a lofty tone that made me want to gag. "I'm Marcus Flint, Slytherin quidditch captain, so you better watch your mouth if you're even _thinking _of trying out."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not the one who should watch my mouth, 'ickle' Slytherin."

While I talked, I sized them up. They were all pretty bulky-and if you asked me, pretty ugly and rude too.

"Anyways," Marcus continued. "You're a Slytherin, and you've been hanging out with too many _Gryffindor mudbloods and blood-traitors._" He sneered at me like I was a piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

"So what if I do?" I couldn't see where they were going with this. "What does this have to do with you?"

The dude on the left, Guy 1, I'll call him, snorted. "So _stop._"

"You're ruining our reputation." Guy 2 added.

I stared at them in disbelief. "Um, _no._ No offense, but I could care less about your reputation, especially now that you've insulted my friends."

"Not just _our _reputation, you idiot," Marcus snapped. "The entire Slytherin House. We don't _hang out with anyone outside our house. _Especially Gyriffindors. _We_ like to keep our reputation pure."

They stepped forward, and I gave an involuntary step back. Shoot. Shouldn't have done that. They all exchanged trumphiant looks.

Before I even knew what was happening, Guy 1 had grabbed my arm and the photo had fallen out of my sleeve. Marcus picked it up.

"What's this? Looks like a muggle." Marcus cast me a long glance and turned back to the photo, eying it. "_Incendio."_

I gasped and struggled against the grip on my wrist. "Stop!" The slow fire licked up the photo, until it shriveled up into a black lump.

"Now then," Marcus tossed the black lump behind him, still smoldering. "Stop hanging out with Gyriffindors."

I stared at the black lump and something got stuck in my throat. There was no way he expected me to say yes?

"Yeah, sure." I replied sarcastically. "_NO."_

Marcus licked his lips and glared at me. "Normally I wouldn't since you're a girl…listen to me, Thirdie." He leaned forwards and I caught a whiff of his i-never-brush-my-teeth breath. I leaned back, revolted at the yellow teeth. "We Slytherins have certain rules everyone has to follow. It keeps us pure and away from mudbloods. Now, be a-" He cracked his knuckles. I had to get out of here. Quick.

I saw his fist before I felt it.

Pain exploded on my jaw and I collapsed back. Only the hand on my wrist kept me standing, and I tried to struggle to my feet.

My lip was bleeding; I knew that much. Blinking black spots out of my eyes, I let out a quiet curse when I tasted the metal-like blood on my tongue.

"Do you stalk me or something? How do you know I hang out with them anyways?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he had just punched me.

Marcus sneered at me, flashing his yellow teeth at me again. Ew. "A little birdie told me. Let me give you a hint, Thirdie. He's a Slytherin you've been sucking up to."

"Oh, okay, that narrows everything down. Thanks. And the name's CELIA. If you're gonna insult me, you might as well do it properly." I replied, resisting the urge to massage my jaw.

Before Marcus could talk, I brought my elbow back and it hit Guy 1's face. Just in time, because when I ducked, Marcus took a swing. Again.

"It seems like," I panted. "For a Slytherin who wants to keep things 'pure', you seem to like resolving to muggle-fighting too much."

Three people against one. Not to mention they were all taller than me, stronger. _What are you doing? Get the hell outta here! _

I started to back away.

Behind me, Marcus called, "Fine, but I warned you! This isn't the last time! Go then; hang out with that worthless mudblood Granger!"

Keep walking. Keep walking. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from grabbing my wand and hexing him to oblivion.

"And that Weasley? His whole family's so poor they probably don't even know where their next meal's coming from!"

I stopped walking and turned around.

"Shut up," I retorted.

Marcus grinned, glad for a reaction. "Potter. The little orphan who doesn't have a family, all alone, destined to DIE." **(AN: Does anybody else hate Flint?)**

Slowly, I walked back to Marcus and looked him in the eye. "What did you just say?" I snarled.

Behind Marcus, his cronies nudged each other and echoed, "Orphaned!" "Mudblood!" "Worthlessly poor!"

Oh, ha ha. _That _was what they came up with?

Marcus nodded, staring back at me. "You heard me. I said-"

I punched him in the face.

And guess what? It was the most awesome thing I had ever felt in my entire life. The problem is, I had been bottling up all my anger, and when I finally released it…well…

I had expected Marcus to maybe stagger back a little. But he didn't. He _flew. _He _flew _across the hallway and slumped to the ground, howling and rolling around like a little baby.

And I didn't regret it. I just stood there, waiting to feel the urge to apologize and help him up, but I didn't. So I just waited for him to get up, anger coursing through my veins.

"Listen to this for once, _Flint._" I seethed. "You can get away with insulting me. You can get away with a few measly, snotty remarks about my reputation and whatever. But the next time you insult my friends like that, a fist in the face isn't all you'll get."

By that time, my hand was starting to hurt. I didn't care. Marcus stumbled to his feet, a head taller than me.

I rested a hand on my robe pocket, where I kept my wand. "Maybe I should hex you too."

"B-but, that's-not fair!" Marcus gasped, one hand still on his cheekbone, clutching it in pain. Behind him, his two loyal companions had fled the scene.

I smirked. "Oh, but Marcus. Slytherins don't play fair. You should remember that. It'll boost your reputation."

I will forever cherish the look on his face.

Half of me wanted to hex him until he ran sobbing to the Great Hall. I trained my wand on him.

"Do it, then." Marcus snapped, the defiant sentence completely lost by the audible gulp in his throat.

I considered it. "No." I stashed the wand into my pocket and shook my head. "You're not worth it, Flint."

Then I turned on my heel and walked away, a part of me wondering who the "Slytherin friend" I had been "sucking up to" was. **(AN: Comment who you think it is!)**

Hand still hurting.

Especially knuckles.

I need to learn how to punch properly.

**OH-EM-GEE, ZIS CHAPTER VAS SO VERY FUN TO WRITE! And I hope you guys weren't confused by the bottled-up anger thing. This happens to many people. They get mad but don't let it show, just swallow the anger down. And when something happens that really pisses them off they go ultra-macho and release their bottled up anger. It's a bad habit Celia has, but I guess it could also be good since it gives her the ability to deliver Superman Punches. R&R for good chaps! **


	32. Besties Forever

**Hey all! What up! **

**We're not gonna reveal who the HELL that Slytherin traitor is, though I think its PRE-TTY obvious. It will be revealed later, but all your guesses were correct so yeah…**

**Ron: Who? **

**Me: Ron, you're so clueless…no offense!**

**Ron: OFFENSE TAKEN.**

**Me: Congrats. Disclaimer.**

**Ron: I'm not doing anything for you until you apologize?**

**Me: But it's true, isn't it? Besides, I can make you say the disclaimer anyways.**

**Severus: It's true, Weasley. I myself suffered such consequences. This lady is not a person to cross.**

**Ron: …Nicoisawesome doesn't own. **

**Me: THANKS. BYE NOW-**

As soon as I turned the corner, I leaned against the wall and suppressed a groan of pain.

WHY did I have to punch him?

WHY did he have to punch me?

WHY was I the one in pain?

I shook my right hand, hissing in pain. Gently I formed a fist and examined my hand. The knuckles were swelling purple-red, throbbing.

_Ow…._

_I'm back-ow!_ Tom let out a hiss of pain and clutched his right hand. _What the bloody hell did you do?! I leave for a few minutes and you come back with two fresh injuries? WHY ARE YOUR KNUCKLES SWELLING?_

_Um…no reason._ I cradled my hand and tried to uncurl my currently-claw-like hand. White hot pain shot through my finger bones. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Why is this happening to me?!"

I thought about going to Pomfrey. I wouldn't be able to eat anyways. Or write, since I was a righty.

Tom glared at me. _Why did you punch someone?_

_Um…long story. _ I dusted myself off, deliberately casual, and made my way to the Infirmary.

_Mm. Obviously._

I licked my split, lower bottom lip. It was still bleeding. Sucking on my lip in hopes to stop the bleeding, I ventured a soft poke at my hand.

"Ow!" Okay, not better. With my other hand, the UNINJURED one, I pushed open the Infirmary door, where Pomfrey hustled over, bristling as she saw me.

"Didn't I just help you with your head?" She shook her head and gestured for me to sit down on a bed. "Foolish child."

_I feel like a five year-old again._

Pomfrey frowned and examined my face. "You have a split lip. How did that happen?" Then she waved her wand and my lip healed.

"Quite odd," Pomfrey remarked dryly, flicking her wand across my knuckles. "Mr. Flint came in a few moments before with a bruised cheek. Do you know anything about how that happened, and this?" She pointed to my knuckles.

I kept a straight face. "Poor Marcus. I don't know, maybe he got into a fight? I accidentally hit my hand against the stair banisters as it started moving."

Pomfrey sighed and muttered something about clumsy children and "Albus's" obliviousness to the dangers of something something.

_You really should be more careful. What provoked you to punch anyways?_

_Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-_

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOO

I had decided to skip going to the Great Hall, and just head back to the happy kingdom of butterflies, aka Dad's office.

With a nervous shove that pushed Tom out of my head, I opened the door. Dad was grading papers. Like always. But when I opened the door, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"So."

3rd POV

Severus had never seen Cecelia look so nervous before. She was fidgeting-well, she was always fidgeting, but this was more than ever-and swallowing really hard.

_Good,_ Severus thought. _ At least she had a sense of regret when she sees it, unlike Potter and his group of friends who refuse to apologize._ So it had been less than a day. But the Golden Boy should have fled to him and groveled for his forgiveness the moment he had been released from the Infirmary.

He raised an eyebrow at his daughter in front of her. It was always better to start off with silence, since it normally prompted people to think over their faults and apologize. Severus remembered when Albus or Minerva had used the tactic at him, and growled in irritation.

Cecelia probably thought the growl was directed at her, because she shifted awkwardly and hastily said, "I am sorry, you know."

"I can assure you, I do _not_ know." Severus snapped back. The girl flicked her eyes down and fumbled with her hands apologetically. "You will need to be more specific." Hmf. As a Slytherin, she shouldn't need to be prompted.

"Right," Cecelia said quickly, and nibbled her lip. "I-uh-I'm sorry for…hexing you." She couldn't help saying, rebelliously, "But you were really being unreasonable. I mean, I shouldn't have hexed you, but you wouldn't listen, and Sirius was really innocent-er, are you okay?"

Severus had choked when she had mentioned Black's first name. He quickly covered it up with an exasperated glare. "I am _fine_. Still, you shouldn't have hexed me, the only person who even knew how to deal with Lupin-"

"But Sirius handled it pretty well until Pettigrew got away!" Cecelia protested.

With another low growl, Severus leaned forward. "Do. Not. Interrupt."

"Right." Cecelia gulped. "Got it. Sorry. Sir." She added.

_Oh, now you remember to call me "sir"._ Severus rolled his eyes and with his hand, tipped Cecelia's chin up. To see those eyes, _his_ eyes, full of regret and genuine apology, Severus couldn't help himself.

"You could have been hurt, or even killed. That head injury could have resulted in a concussion." Severus let go of her chin, and she dropped her gaze again. "Look at me."

Small watery eyes peeked up from under eyelashes, and Severus sighed. "Come here." Curse himself! Had he, Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, the man that made bulky grown men cry, just prompted a hug? Curse those parental books Minerva had sent him!

Cecelia moved forward-willingly!-and wrapped her arms around her father, burying her head into his middle. She hadn't had the time to think about how scared she'd been, and after the fiasco with the Slytherins, she couldn't help letting out a quick, almost unnoticeable choked sob.

"Alright, alright," Severus hastily patted her back and grabbed her hands from his back. He felt something-what?-and pulled her right hand out to examine it. It was wrapped in bandages, particularly thick at the knuckles.

Cecelia bit her lip and forced herself to look super casual. Her dad didn't look really happy, and all funny remarks vanished from her mind as soon as she opened the door.

"What's this?" Severus demanded. From the looks of it, she had punched someone. Flashbacks, well, flashed across his mind, and the thought that his own daughter had been picking on people repulsed him.

_What am I going to tell him?_ Cecelia knew she wasn't prepared for a lie, since the fact that he had seen her hand caught her off guard too much. She shrugged. Why lie? "A couple of people were being mean to me so I punched them." At her dad's thunderous expression, she added, "too."

"WHAT?"

Cecelia winced. Okay, not a good idea. TIME TO CHANGE THE TOPIC. "Um, normally I would try to avoid this but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't do any good, so…I'm grounded for life, aren't I?"

"Yes," Severus declared. "You will be writing lines for me-perhaps 400 lines of 'I will not put myself in danger' and 100 of 'I will not hex my-'" Severus could not quite get used to the word-"'father'. You will be going to bed at 8 everyday-" he ignored Cecelia's frown deepening. Severus eyed the urchin and finally said, "And you may not allow your friends to come over for two weeks."

_Two weeks. That means-that means-once two weeks is over, I'm allowed to invite-_Cecelia bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She settled for a quick beam and nodded. "Okay," She replied, unable to keep the happy, cheerful note from her tone to show. "See you later."

Severus was bewildered. Merlin; he had just implied that she could invite blasted Potter and his friends over!

HHHHHPPPPPOOOOO

Celia's POV

_You're an idiot._

_That's coming from you._

_Oi! I'm in Slytherin; cunning, remember?_

_The old Sorting Hat obviously made a mistake._

The door opened. I looked up from my iPod, which I was currently trying to fix. It was Dad.

"Weasley says he needs to talk to you urgently," he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

I frowned and got up. "Okay…"

Outside in the hall, Ron was standing awkwardly, against the wall.

"Hey, Ron." I greeted him slowly. "What's up?"

Ron didn't look at me, and simply rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Well…in the beginning of the school year I was kind of a git to you…and I just wanted to say sorry…it's okay if you don't forgive me-" he added quickly.

I stared at him for a moment. _Is he bloody serious?_ "Are you bloody serious?"

_Obviously._

Ron winced. "Look, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I rolled my eyes and hugged him. When I pulled away, I said, "Thank you for not patting my head like you did to Hermione." Tom snickered and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "dog."

"Ron, you are such an idiot." I grinned. "If I had really been mad, you would have found spiders in your bedsheets-" I started counting with my fingers-", all your homework glued together with a super strong Sticking Charm, and love potions in your food directed at Filch." **(AN: LOL!)** As I spoke, Ron feebly paled.

Moment of silence as Ron tries to find his manliness.

"You-you really are a Slytherin," Ron gasped. "_Filch."_ He moaned. "_I almost got a love potion that would make me want to have an affair with Filch._"

I laughed. "I'd take pictures, too, and send them to your mom. C'mon, Ron, you really thought I'd still be mad? I couldn't hold a grudge if it depended on my life!"

"So-friends?" Ron asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Well, seeing as we've been hanging out the entire year…I'd say besties…"

"Alright then," Ron grinned, then his smiled faded a little. "But-er-if I happen to get you upset again, don't put the love potion in my food, okay? Or spiders. In my bed. Or food. Or anywhere." He added. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a mischievous look.

"We'll see." I shrugged. Looking back at the closed door behind me, I jerked a thumb back. "I better go, I'm being grounded 'till I'm eighty five."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Sarcasm, Ron, sarcasm. I really do have to go, though, or else I'll REALLY be grounded until I'm 85."

Ginger hair bobbed. "Okay. See you later…" he frowned, testing the word: "bestie."

_Oh gosh. Is he gonna…?_

"Bye….bestie!"

_Oh no._

"Uh…bye!" I called, opening the door.

"Maybe once you're not grounded….bestie….you could come over to the Burrow!" Ron's voice got fainter.

_You started it..._Tom raised his eyebrows, lips quirking up into a smirk.

_Please don't._

_Bestie._

I wondered if we were, even as I bashed my head against the wall and groaned.

**Do you want them to? R&R! Comment, esp if you have a compliment i can use to help you guys enjoy the story more, or flamers that'll help me even more!**


	33. Theodore Nott

**Hey! Guys, really. I can't tell you how much these reviews and favorites mean to me! I mean, really? Peopleout there actually read this crap that I write? The thought that AT LEAST one person is out there somewhere, sometime, thinking or reading about my story is unbelievable! **

***Dork Diary squeal* SQUUEEEE!**

**Okay, I don't own, obv. Now I will shut up and leave you guys alone. Enjoy!**

**Bestie. :)**

Naturally, once I realized Draco was the one who had spilled the beans to Flint about me, I started giving him the cold shoulder. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a silent treatment, but I wouldn't talk more than I had to.

Draco kind of realized it, too, because he meekly accepted the fact that I was shunning him and didn't try to talk to me.

"Free period, Celia; we're heading over to Hagrid's, okay?" Hermione gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Harry tucked the Invisibility Cloak under his arm and smiled at me.

"Yeah, mate, it's really not fair you're the only one being punished," Ron added. Thankfully he had gotten over the "bestie" phase and was moving on to just "mate", like he did to Harry.

I shrugged. "It's okay. Stop feeling bad for me and go; I'll find stuff to do. _Like lines._"

After the trio left, I headed to Dad's office. Around the corner sat a boy around the same age of me. His nose was buried in a book, but by craning my neck, I could see the glimpse of green at the neck of his robes; Slytherin.

"Good book?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

No use; the boy started violently, and dropped his book. He turned, panicked. "No-stupid muggle book, really, I was just-er-trying to see what mudbloods saw in them-" he laughed nervously. I think I wasn't supposed to hear, but he muttered, "don't punch me."

"Don't call them that. Muggleborns aren't _mudbloods._" I picked up the book and turned it over. It was _The Fault In Our Stars._ "Ooh, I read this. Good book."

The boy visibly relaxed. "Oh. Okay. You're not one of them. Okay. Good. You can't tell anyone else I was reading this, okay? I'm Theodore Nott, by the way. Pure-" he cut himself off.

_I hate that._

_What?_

_The way they add their blood status like it's part of their rank._

_Well, technically-_

_Don't even start._ I smiled. "Nice to meet _someone _who doesn't hate on Muggleborns. I'm-"

"Cecelia Snape, I know. Everyone knows now; since you punched Marcus Flint. You're almost as famous as Harry Potter in this school now." Theodore grinned.

"Wait, wait, _what?_" Horrified, I fumbled with _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Theodore nodded and continued. "Did you really give him a huge sucker punch? His gang wouldn't talk about it; I reckon they're too thick to-really, _what _was the Hat thinking, Slytherin-; and neither would Marcus when he came in bruised."

I cocked my head. "Um…famous-good or famous-bad? As in all-the-Slytherins-want-to-kill-me bad?"

Theodore shrugged, "Bad for most of the Slytherins, I guess, You're still part of the House, though; they might take it lightly. But I'd be surprised if Oliver Wood didn't come and ask you for an autograph." He paused. "Er-can I have the book back?"

With a frown, I fingered the book. "'The book'? It's not yours?"

"Are you mad?" Theodore's eyes widened. "My parents getting me a muggle book? That'll be the day! No, I got it from some girl-Granger, I think. Took it from her bag; I'll give it back to her when I'm done."

"Grang-Hermione? You should just ask her for it. When you're done with the book, I'll introduce you to her, okay?" I handed the book back. **(AN: Fault In Our Stars spoiler alert!)** "The boy-Agustus? He dies."

Silence.

Silence.

Sile-

"_Why would you tell me that?!_" Theodore grabbed the book hopelessly, flipping through the pages desperately.

Oh, the wonders of spoilers.

"Hazel and Agustus also go to-"

"NO." Theodore covered his ears. "Stop!"

HHHHHPPPPPOOOO

"_I will not hex my father._" Theodore craned his neck to see my parchment. "You hexed Professor Snape?"

I groaned and buried my face into the parchment. "You're gonna get us kicked out of the library. Hurry up and finish that book. Where are you up to?"

_I will not hex my father. I will not hex my father. I will not hex my father._ I looked up and stared at Theodore, who was staring at the book, eyes flicking back and forth.

He glanced at me. "I'm up to the part where they meet the Van Houton guy. I currently hate him."

"He seems like a jerk, huh?" I agreed. Leaning back in my chair, I counted my lines. 50 more to go. Ugh. "So you don't support all that hate-on-Gryffindors-and-muggleborns thing?"

Glare. Theodore finished reading his page and closed it. "I guess not. I mean, you're the first Slytherin I've met that doesn't support it, either, and you've actually gone out of your way to show that."

"You guess so? Then why don't you 'go out of your way to show that' too?" I stole the book from him and checked the page number. "Good, you're almost done. Sheesh, you're slow."

Theodore took the book back. "Well," he talked to me like I was three- "_some _people actually care about what other people think. Especially if it's your parents and your house. You can't tell, okay? Really."

"Okay, okay. But _why_ do you care?" I slammed my hands down on the table, receiving a warning glare from the librarian. I was on a thin line with her, since not long ago I had forgotten to return a book due two weeks ago.

"Now look who's going to get us kicked out." Theodore flipped the page and scanned the page. "I care because I'd rather not get killed by You-Know-Who, my parents, or punched daily by my fellow, ever-so-loyal Slytherin mates."

"Mixing up Slytherins for Hufflepuffs? Now I _know _you're delusional." I nodded at a bunch of giggly Hufflepuffs. The girls in the group giggled and batted their lashes at Theodore, who reddened and sunk into his book.

"Spying Pansy-Parkinson-Hufflepuffs…ready to cover for me?" Theodore muttered.

I snorted and shoved the book closer to his face, returning to my lines. "Nice try; if they get any closer, I'm ditching."

"Oh, now I know who to go to for help."

"You're welcome. Dude, I'm starving. Stop hiding that last cookie and share." I poked him and he slipped me a piece, glowering. I shoved the piece into my mouth and swallowed casually. "Mm...chocolate..."

"Um…excuse me?" A new voice squeaked. Theodore and I both turned. It was a little girl-First year?-standing there, terrified.

She kept flicking her eyes between Theodore and me, so I wasn't exactly sure who was scaring her more. "Uh-I-um-the Headmaster wants you. He said to give you this." She shoved a paper at me and ran for it.

I frowned. "That was weird." Opening the paper, there were only a few words: _the password is Chocolate Frogs_.

"The _Headmaster _wants you? What did you do?" Theodore asked in disbelief. I glared at him.

"First thing that comes to my new friend's mind: she's done something wrong, broke the law, going to get expelled, obviously nothing good." I stared at him. "Thanks a lot."

Getting up and rolling up my parchment, I gave him a little wave. "See you around, Theo."

"Bye–what? What did you just call me?" Theo frowned and I swear he muttered, "I kind of like that."

HHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPOOOOOO

I knew something was wrong the minute I said "chocolate frogs" and the gargoyle let me through.

Maybe it was the fact that Dad was in there with Dumbledore, or the fact that they all looked grim, or the fact that Dad look genuinely upset. My cheerful disposition (ooh, big words, Hermione's rubbing off on me) dropped instantly.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" I asked, frowning nervously. Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his head, but there was no humor in his laugh.

With a small smile, Dumbledore flicked his wand and a sofa appeared. Dad took a seat stiffly, and I sat down next to him, scooting a little closer than necessary.

Turning to Dad, I asked, "what's wrong?"

"We're discussing your future. Where you will live, where you will go, who you will stay with." Dad replied. His tone was guarded, I realized. Monotone-cold, curt and to-the-point, like the beginning of the school year.

"My-my future? Where I'll-where I'll live and go? Stay with?" I couldn't help keep the hurt tone out of my voice. "You-don't want me to stay?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's not what it sounds like, Celia." He soothed. But I didn't want to hear that from him. I wanted to hear it from Dad.

Dad rolled up his left sleeve, and there, on his arm, was a faded tattoo.

**There! Sorry it's so crappy, allergies getting to me! Stupid pollen…literally right now this very moment you're reading this I am sniffling and sneezing. UGH. Pray for me, guys, make the pollen go away!**


	34. Charleston Again

**"Dad rolled up his left sleeve, and there, on his arm, was a faded tattoo."**

** DUMM DUUMMM DUUMMMM. DARRK MARRKK ALLERRT.**

** I don't own.**

** First off I'm just going to do a TFIOS fangirl squeal: *squeals***

** Now…Thanks to ALL the reviewers, I love you guys! Thanks to VanessaAndEllieTheVamps for putting me in a community(hello, Vanessa, it's been a while so please accept this LATE LATE thanks)**

** And to VeronicaJRiddle! I mean, really? A review, a tfios lover comment in the review, AND a community for me?! THANK YOU. THANK YOU.**

** Nori'sLilThief. How can I forget you? I'd still be stuck in chapter ZIP ZERO NADA NONE if it weren't for you! THANKS!**

** Okay, no more notes. This chapter doesn't really have a lot of humor, I tried guys! Pretty filler….**

_"You need to be safe." "I don't want to be safe! I want to fight! I want to help!"_

I stared at the tattoo. "So…you're sending me away because…um…you tattooed yourself as a teen? What?"

Dad didn't even snort at the absurd theory, which only increased my worry.

Dumbledore stared at me intently. "Celia," I looked at him. "Do you know who Voldemort is?" Instantly, Dad reached for his tattoo.

I blinked. "Voldemort? Yeah. What about him?"

"It's good you say his name," Dumbledore nodded. "He is a Dark wizard. His followers are called Death Eaters."

"Cut to the chase, Albus," Dad said wearily. "I used to be a Death Eater."

My mouth opened. I clapped a hand over it. "_You?_ But-you're on our side, right?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Which side are you on?"

"The one against Voldemort." I replied automatically.

"Your father is too," Dumbledore said quietly. "But there are spies everywhere, and he does not wish for you to be in danger."

"You would go back to the orphanage, and the Wizarding World would be separated from you. By living in the Muggle World, you would be safe."

No. _No._ This was not happening. "I don't want to go! I want to stay at Hogwarts!" I hesitated and looked at Dad. "I want to stay with you."

"You-" Dad seemed to be unable to speak for a minute. "No. You need to be safe."

"I don't want to be safe! I want to fight! I want to help!" I said fiercely. Dumbledore and Dad exchanged a look.

"It will be very dangerous, Celia." Dumbledore warned. I nodded.

Dad started in surprise. "Albus, you cannot surely-"

"It is her choice, Severus." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"IT IS MY CHOICE!" Dad roared, standing suddenly from the sofa. I looked between the two of them nervously.

3rd POV

Severus's mind reeled. Cecelia simply _could not _stay. He turned furiously to chastise her, change her mind, when something stopped him.

Her _eyes._

They stared back at him, scared but expectant, uneasy but stubborn. Black pupils met black pupils.

She had to be safe, didn't she? Everything Severus had loved was gone-Lily, his mother…he briefly heard Albus leave quietly, saying something about letting the two of them discuss.

Severus didn't want her to leave, but that was exactly why she needed to.

Before he knew what was happening, Cecelia had stood up and wrapped her arms around Severus. What was he to do?

Slowly, as if his arms almost didn't remember, his hands hesitated and hugged back. "You-really must be safe."

"There must have been a reason I came here. I'm…_connected _to the Wizarding World, Dad. I…can feel it." Cecelia bit her lip. It was a half-lie. She still didn't think she should tell anyone about Tom.

_Yeah, and keep it that way, too._

_ Sure._

When Albus got back, there was no question that Celia would be staying. Severus looked half-defeated, but he composed himself firmly. Cecelia, on the other hand, was smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Severus shook his head. _Energetic little fool._

As Albus took a seat, he smiled to himself. Not many could change Severus Snape's mind. "You will have to live with one of your friends in the summer, Celia. Next year, you will have to move to the Slytherin Dorms."

"You will also have to pick out who you wish to remember you are Severus Snape's daughter. Everyone else…will have to be Obliviated. The Ministry already has been. You are Cecelia Charleston now."

"That's almost like…he's not my dad." Celia said softly, not bouncing anymore. She looked up hopefully. "But I could…visit him?"

"Yes, you could. You will not be completely cut off, my dear. This is just precautions." Dumbledore assured soothingly.

Cecelia took a deep breath. "Okay. I want-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, er-Fred and George Weasley, Theodore Nott, and…" she swallowed. "Draco Malfoy."

"No." Severus snapped instantly. "Albus-Draco must not know. Lucius…Mr. Nott, either." _Curse you, Harry Potter! He made the list…and so did his intolerable friends!_

"Okay, not Draco." Celia looked like she was trying not to cry. It was hard, pretending to be someone else. "But Theodore. Please."

Dumbledore hesitated. "Alright. Theodore Nott, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. The teachers will also know, but they will not tell."

Celia let out a breath and sunk deeply into the sofa. "Sorry, Headmaster, I'm just trying to let everything sink in…I'm a Charleston now, I have to pretend I'm not related to-okay, I have to call him Professor Snape all the time now, I get to-bloody hell!" she grinned, then flushed. "Sorry. I get to live with my friends over the summer! Um…it _is _entirely my choice, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. Celia cocked her head questionably to Severus. After a suspicious, confused moment, Severus nodded.

"Harry," Celia confirmed. "I want to stay with Harry."

"_Absolutely not."_ Severus would tolerate Granger, he would tolerate Weasley, but he would NOT tolerate Potter. He frowned. "Headmaster. Potter is a _male._"

"And I'm a _female._ Are we over the gender issues?" Celia snickered. "We're not gonna _do _anything…we're not even dating…" Nobody noticed, but her voice had a tinge of wistfulness. **(AN: ISNT THAT CUTE)** She shook her head. "I know how he lives, and stuff. It'll be great."

Severus shook his head furiously. "I-"

"Didn't you say it was completely my choice? And, also, that Harry's super-spoiled? If that's true, then there should be no problems." Celia raised her eyebrows in a way that almost suggested-_was that a challenge?!_

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOO

Celia's POV

"NO." Harry bolted to his feet. "I can't let you do that to yourself, Celia."

"You're not." I stated calmly, kicking my feet in the air, sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower. "_I'm _letting myself do this."

Harry shook his head wildly, his black mop of hair shaking into an even more unruly mess. "And Snape agreed? _Is he mad?!_"

"Well, he was reluctant." I shrugged. "Changed his mind. I can be very manipulative, you know."

"Yes." Harry gritted his teeth. "Snape is _mad. _He _has gone mad._ Blimey."

I kicked my feet again, the swish of air swiping through my ankles. "Harry, I'll be fine. I bet I can even find small jobs to do to get money, and then I'll treat us both to milkshakes; that's what I did when I was at my mom's house." _The money started duplicating, too…must have been accidental magic?_

Harry sighed and sat back down. "I can't believe you chose me."

I smiled dryly. "Well, you _are_ the chosen one."

"There's only one bed, though…" Harry glanced at me sideways.

"I call the floor!" We both shouted at the exact same time. **(AN: Awwww…)**

"No way," I insisted. "It's your bed."

"We'll take turns." Harry compromised.

"Deal."

After that, there was a bit of chatting, but I had the gnawing sense someone else was here.

Harry turned to me suddenly. "Um…I think I have to go."

"Okay…" **(AN: Okay ****J****)**

"So, er, that time in the Infirmary…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Hormones?" he guessed.

"Hormones. Meant nothing." I agreed.

Harry nodded, meeting my eyes firmly. "Okay. See you later. I guess this is hormones too." As he got up, he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and scrambled away. I turned back in shock, twisting around, and watched Harry run off. He turned around to give me a wave, and I could see his cheeks were burning red.

And here's the freaky thing: _I blushed._

Someone coughed. And it wasn't Harry. I turned.

It was a woman. She was standing and everything, and she put her hand down from the cough.

"Hello." Her voice was soft, and oddly enough, she looked very familiar.

There was something terribly, terribly wrong though.

She looked, well, she looked _dead_.

** Who do you think the mysterious woman is? Comment!**

** Guys? Really? You guys have reached MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS. BLESS YOU ALL! DRACO COME HERE AND GIVE THEM THEIR PRESENT!**

** *Draco Malfoy saunters over and gives each reader a fist pump and a peck on the cheek (for girls and boys if you roll that way) He advises you to support Slytherin, like Nicoisawesome.***

** And Hermione?**

** *Hermione comes over and hugs everyone, kissing each reader on the cheek (for boys and girls if you roll that way) Oh, and she hands you a book.***

** THANK YOU GUYS! Would you do me a huuuggeee favor? I'm pushing for 125 reviews right now…please! It takes a few seconds to comment ANYTHING…do me the favor, please. **

** You guys are awesome ;)**


	35. Changes and a Ghost

**Omg, hey guys! We're getting closer to the end, so remember, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you find my stories even remotely good, make a girl happy and review! 118 reviews just for me? I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Voldemort: NO! HAPPINESS SHALL NOT PASS ME! DIE DIE DIE!**

**Dalek: Exterminate! Exterminate!**

**Hey, hey, HEY! This isn't a doctor who story, go away dalek! Okay, Voldemort has to go too.**

**Dalek and Voldemort: Awwwwww….*leave***

**Anyways, after that EVENT you should not pay ANNNNY attention to…please guys, I'm begging. ON MY KNEES.**

**Literally. I'm going to stop typing and-I'm typing this on my knees. Begging. For. Just a few more reviews. 125. 7 more reviews.**

**I don't own ;)**

_"__You're a ghost."_

I gasped and lurched forward, almost falling. Jumping to my feet, I pressed myself against the pole-wall-whatever supporting the Astronomy Tower roof. "Bloody hell!"

She looked dead, but I couldn't see any injuries. Her eyes looked like they used to burn with fierceness and beauty, but now…the spark was still there, but they had dulled.

"You're a ghost." I realized.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"A Hogwarts ghost?" I guessed.

She laughed, a tinkling sound that made me relax a little. "No! That would be great, though, wouldn't it?"

"But you can't eat anything," I replied. "That's not good."

"No," she agreed. "I do miss the feasts, the butterbeers. My husband used to have one every other day." She laughed again.

"Why are you here?"

She nodded. "Oh, that. I come here to visit Harry whenever I can. It takes a lot of my energy; ghosts stay where they were murdered."

"Murdered?" my eyes widened.

"Yes. You only become a ghost when you are murdered-no, you become a ghost when you die in sickness, or accidents, or anything besides old aged death." The woman brushed her hair back.

Okay. I was having a conversation with a murdered ghost…yolo? Strange, this wasn't exactly on my bucket list…

"So…how's your husband?" What do you ask a ghost? How's life?

She snorted. "Mourning over his loss of food." At my laugh, she softened. "No, though. That's not all. Sometimes…well, all the time, I miss my being alive."

I watched her, my eyes raking over her once to take it all in. And no, I was not checking her out. Not like that. Gosh; you people have twisted minds.

She was wearing a sweater, colored red, maroon-ish, and orange. Her pants were worn down sweats, rumpled. She was sort of transparent…and her hair…the most _familiar _shade…her face, too…her personality…everything reminded me of…

Of Harry.

The woman brushed her hair back again, since the rebellious curls kept drifting down her face. She sighed. "And I thought these small problems ended after life."

I smiled easily. "I'm literally feeding you waves of sympathy right now. My hair is crazy frizzy, especially in humid weather. You should meet my friend Hermione Granger; we can have a pity party."

The tinkling laugh came again, and the woman started fading. She groaned. "Good bye, Cecelia Snape." At my name, she smiled and turned away. I wondered why.

"Er-bye-wait! I never did catch your name…though you caught mine…" I called, her face growing less solid.

She turned her head, her magnificent red curls lighting up her emerald green eyes, and it hit me. "Oh. My name is Lily Potter."

HHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOO

Once class started again, it was very odd. I had to ignore the sad gut feeling whenever a professor jerked his or her head at me to call on me, and said, "Miss Ce-Charleston?"

Nobody gave me funny looks anymore, either. No bob of head: "Snape." Or: "Hey, look, it's Snape girl-sh, she's coming…"

Theo, the trio, and the twins were extremely confused, but I wouldn't say a thing. I asked them not to say anything, and that I'd explain, soon, _someday._

Walking in the hallways suddenly became a huge nightmare. I guess the trio finally snapped.

"Lunch," I noted dully, glancing quietly at my schedule. A passing Pansy sneered at me, and a couple of older Slytherins shoved me. I dropped my books, and instantly, Hermione dropped down to pick them up for me.

"Move it, mudblood!" I dodged a cuff and muttered a "thanks" to Hermione, who, in shock, dropped my book into my hand particularily hard.

Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me off, Harry and Ron following furiously. I ducked past a Ravenclaw I nearly collided into, straightened my green collar, and followed unwillingly. One look and I knew we were running for the library.

The library was quiet and almost empty, and Hermione grabbed me towards a dark corner.

"Okay, talk." She demanded, brown frizz plopping up and down.

I blinked. "Um…what?"

"There's something really wrong, and I can't wait any longer." Harry said. "You're being called _Charleston, _you wait until curfew to slip off to Snape's-which everyone is suddenly agreeing that it's because you're sick and you're going to the Infirmary, and then the Slytherins are calling you…Mudblood. Which means muggleborn. But you're not. Snape's a wizard, if not a greasy g-sorry."

Ron nodded, though his face expressed obvious half-concern and half-i-need-food. "Fred and George say you haven't played a prank on anyone for a week now; that's a new record."

I made a distressed noise. "Guys, I promise I'll explain. Please, please, be patient. Please." No way-my eyes were pooling with tears, and I forced them down. Thankfully the large tear sucked itself in, on the tip of my eyelash.

The trio exchanged looks. By now I could read them pretty clearly; it was like having a silent conversation. By Hermione's look, she wanted answers now, and RIGHT NOW. By Harry's look, he thought they should wait, since it was my story to tell. And by Ron's look, he just wanted food.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, throwing up her hands. The librarian let out a loud shushing noise. "But you have to promise you'll explain soon."

"Soon," I nodded fervently. "When everyone that still knows me as a Snape is here, I'll explain."

Ron nodded urgently. "Okay, okay, okay…let's go…I'm starving…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Let's go."

I straightened. "Yeah, or _ickle Ronnikins _will starve."

Ron's head snapped up. "Where did you hear that?"

"Fred and George." I waved my hand absentmindedly. "Besides, I shouldn't be so upset about the whole 'Mudblood' thing. It's just a name."

Outside the library, a late Slytherin ran by, hissing, "Hey, mudbloods!" At Hermione and I. Hermione stiffened.

Slowly, I raised my hand and waved. "Hey, pureblood!" The poor guy looked miserably confused, and I had to stop and rest before I could stop laughing.

"I've never heard of that as an insult," Hermione commented amusedly.

I grinned. "Last day of school, you and I turn that into an insult, okay?"

"Yeah! It'll be so funny!" Ron momentarily forgot about his whining stomach and guffawed. His stomach growled loudly, and this time mine did too.

"Okay, let's go eat, I'm hungry now too." I smiled sheepishly. We headed towards the Great Hall, my mood lifted.


	36. Leaving

**OMG GUYS. 125 REVIEWS. 2 CHAPTERS AND YOU GUYS GAVE ME MY WISH. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Thanks to YOU-ROCK, the one who sent the 125th review! and thanks to the rest of you guys TOO! YOU-ALL-ROCK!**

** In the breaks, I put HHHHPPPPOOOO. If anyone wants to know what it stands for, thanks to Horsegurl16, I finally figured it out. It stands for HARRY POTTER ONLY. Just that awesome. **

** Keep in mind, guests and people that didn't follow/favorite this(which, btw, thx if you did and even if you didn't thx if you didn't), I will be changing the title of this, from I'm Not A Snape, I'm Me to something…more…better. **

Last day of school: Hermione and I paraded around the halls, cheerfully responding to everyone who called us a mudblood. School gossip got around, and soon, everyone was buzzing about it. Hermione was in such a good mood she even set off to Potions class in a skippy-dancing walk.

Speaking of rumors, the story that Sirius-ahem, _Black_, got out spread like wildfire, and by the end of breakfast, almost everyone was sporting a Daily Prophet newspaper, reading the catalogue under the headlines: BLACK ESCAPES AGAIN-RIGHT UNDER THE NOSE OF PRIME MINISTER FUDGE. Nobody exactly knew the story, except for Dumbledore, the trio, and me, but there were so many theories-some so outrageous I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"I heard Black blackmailed the Minister with suggestive pictures!" A girl hissed behind me in Transfiguration. I dropped my book, unable to stifle a small, derisive snort. It was starting again.

"Miss Charleston?" Mgonagall frowned quizzically.

Another girl behind me hissed back, "Well, _I _heard his breath was so revolting the dementor changed its mind before the Kiss and let him go!" Her friend gasped and instantly leaned over to tell someone else.

I dropped my book AGAIN, and this time managed to fall of my chair too.

"Miss Charleston!"

Bowing my head to conceal my grin, I apologized," Sorry, Professor, lost my balance…"

Mcgonagall hmphed and instructed us to flip the page, then went out into the hallway for a quick errand from the professor next door. I couldn't help myself; with a mock horrified look, I turned around and faced to two gossipers.

"You know what I heard? I heard that Sir-Black actually received the Kiss, but he didn't have a soul in the first place, so it didn't affect him at all! Then he killed the dementors!" I widened my eyes tragically as the two girls gasped in terror. They dipped their quills in ink and started passing notes.

_You just couldn't help yourself, could you?_

_ Nope. _Satisfied, I turned back around and tipped my back to the chair, crossing my ankles comfortably.

HHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOO

I went out to the Black Lake, where I saw Hagrid passing by, and the trio sitting in the grass.

"Hey, guys!"

They all looked depressed. Hermione, catching my confused look, explained glumly," Professor Lupin's packing. He's leaving."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "But-Dumbledore couldn't have fired him! He resigned?! He's a good teacher!" Fury overwhelmed me, and I turned to the air. "HE'S A PERFECTLY GOOD TEACHER!" Students nearby turned their heads.

Harry shot to his feet. "I'm going to go see him."

"Me too," I got up, seething. "He's a _good teacher, and he resigned, why would he resign, he's a good teacher, a really good teacher, but he resigned, how could he, _why_ would he…"_

Ron looked a little startled by my ranting. "But-you can't do anything now, anyways!"

"Who cares? I'm going to go see him. C'mon, Harry, you coming?"

We ran inside the castle, skidding to a stop at Lupin's door. I didn't even notice a certain Headmaster's amused twinkle as we passed him.

The door was open, but we knocked anyways, since Lupin was bent over something. A grindylow tank sat behind him.

"I saw you coming." Lupin smiled. He pointed to piece of parchment he had been looking at. The Marauder's Map.

"I saw-" Harry began, but he was too slow for my impatient brain.

I cut in urgently. "_You can't resign, Professor! You're a really good teacher!_"

Lupin smiled again. "Thank you, Celia. But I'm afraid I have already resigned."

"Why?" Harry asked, as distressed as I was.

"Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge I was trying to save your lives. That was the last straw for Severus." Lupin sighed. At his name, I leaned against the wall, sensing a story. "I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard."

"Nope," I replied dryly. "I don't think that was it, Professor."

Lupin chuckled. "You really are too bright for your own sake, Celia."

HA! BEAT THAT, SORTING HAT! HA!

"So he-er-'accidentally' let it slip that I am a werewolf this morning." Lupin finished.

I was fuming. Like, literally, I was fuming. "I can't _believe _him, I'm going to explode right now, how could he!?" I turned around and bashed my head against the wall. Turning my head slightly, I said," Hey, Professor, have I ever mentioned my dad can be an idiot sometimes?"

Lupin did a double take. "Your...father?" he said cautiously. "Your muggle father?"

"Oh, Harry knows," I assured him.

Lupin's face relaxed. "Good. I was quite startled for a moment; afraid you'd blown your so well-made cover."

"But…you're really going? You can't go because of that!" Harry exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

Lupin sighed and ruffled through his suitcase. "Owls will be coming very soon-parents will not want their children to be taught by a werewolf."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Who CARES?! You're completely harmless!"

Shaking his head, Lupin gave me a sad smile. "Thank you. But after what happened last time, I understand…I could have bitten any one of you. Especially you, Celia." He looked me in the eye.

"But I saw you fight!" I protested. "You fought against biting me, and I got away!"

Lupin shook his head again. "No. It's too dangerous. But if I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you two have learned. Tell me about your Patronuses."

"Mine is a dog. Bit smaller than Sirius." I said quietly. "You knew that already."

Harry looked at me, then at Lupin. "Stag."

"Your father was a stag. That's why we called him Prongs." Lupin took out a cloak and the Marauders Map. "Since I am no longer a teacher, I feel no regret in giving these to you."

Harry took them with a grin, and I eyed the map. "Hey, Harry, if you need help carrying anything, you can hand it to me to hold."

Harry laughed. "You just want to hold the map. Here." He tossed it at me, and I caught it, cradling it like a baby.

Lupin chuckled and shook his head. "Alright. I really must be going."

Before I could think twice, I set the map down and walked over to Lupin. I hugged him hard, and I felt arms hug me back.

"I'm going to miss you, Professor." I stepped away. "You're the best teacher ever."

A cough emitted from someone behind me, and I turned to see Dumbledore.

"If I may, I need to speak with Harry." Dumbledore said. "Privately. Remus, I believe your carriage is at the gates. Goodbye."

Remus?! As in, Romulus and Remus? The brothers who founded Rome and were raised by a wolf-the irony…**(AN: I just felt I needed to put this in, since it was so bloody ironic!)**

Lupin nodded, turning to Harry and me. "Goodbye, Harry, Celia. Albus." Then he lifted his luggage and left. Just like that.

After a silence, I snapped out of my shock and tripped over my feet. "Okay-bye-Headmaster-see you later Harry-bye-ow-bye!" Then, pink-faced and embarrassed, I dashed off and ran to-yeah, you guessed it-the library.

I'm pretty sure they were all laughing at me.

HHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPOOOOO

Leaving was bittersweet. That's all I'm going to say.

Dad gave me a long lecture about how I was supposed to behave and I was expected to treat everyone nicely-like he was afraid I was going to wrestle Dudley to death…like I could-and then he hugged me and everything.

"I'm going to miss you," I pulled away from the hug reluctantly.

Dad nodded. "Me too." He murmured quietly. It was little things like this that made me love him. Even greasy dungeon bats can have hearts.

I grinned. "You're going to miss yourself?"

3rd POV

Severus rolled his eyes. It was almost amusing-someone missing him. "No, you brat. You know what I mean."

Cecelia laughed, her eyes sparkling. She was a strange girl, Severus thought. If he had called anyone else a brat-say, Potter, for instance-he would have bristled with anger and rashly insulted him back. But that was probably just because Potter was idiotically spoiled.

A warm feeling engulfed Severus. It made him feel a little-was that feeling…proud?-to know his daughter was not a spoiled, ignorant whelp.

"Have you packed all your things?" He continued.

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Your broom can stay here." He raised an eyebrow.

She groaned. "Okay. But you have to take _really _good care of it, okay? Polish it every few weeks, and pluck out the stray end tips that stick out loosely." Was she serious? Severus raised his eyebrows and looked into Cecelia's eyes.

Yes. She was definitely serious. Severus sighed. "Very well." He could always use a Polishing spell, but somehow he knew it would be better to do it by hand.

Cecelia hugged him suddenly again. She looked up and smiled. "And, I promise, I will annoy the heck out of Harry for you."

Severus couldn't help the little twitch of amusement that made his lips tug into a...a...smirk! Yes! That was it! A smirk, NOT a smile.

Apparently Cecelia thought differently. "Are-you are! You're _smiling! _I should annoy Harry more."

Severus forced his smile-SMIRK-down. He coughed.

"Oh-hey-um…the wand you gave me; Ron said normally you picked out your own." Cecelia looked at Severus curiously. She pulled out her wand.

Severus nodded. "Yes. That wand was my mother's. It is…very…special to me." His voice was soft.

Instantly Cecelia felt terrible. Still, in the tiny, tiny moment, she felt that feeling-an envy to have her own wand, to push herself to her own limits-

She gasped. A bolt of energy shot through her, so fast she stumbled back. Severus caught her before she collapsed into the wall.

"I'll get Pomfrey. Sit down." Severus instructed quickly, trying to swallow the worry in his voice.

Cecelia shook her head and sat down on the work chair. "No-I'm good. It's just…" Slowly, almost instinctively, Cecelia reached over and touched her hair. There, on the side, was a bright green streak in the curls of black.

_What is that?_ "Did you dye it without my permission?!" Severus demanded. He'd never thought of Cecelia as a particularily disobedient child-the time she had gone out to play with Potter had merely been, well, his fault.

Cecelia shook her head, puzzled. Severus tipped her chin up and checked her eyes; they were genuinely confused. "It wasn't there a moment ago," she said, confusion coloring her voice.

Severus shook his head. "No matter; if anything like this happens or you are experiencing anything else strange, you _will_ notify me immediately, though. Understand?" Cecelia nodded hastily, trying to conceal the green streak.

"Be safe," Severus pulled Cecelia in for one last hug, then summoned her suitcases. She had taken almost everything-including the small amount of clothing she owned and her muggle device; iPod, was it?

"I will," Cecelia buried her head in his arms again; for a split second, she wished she could stay there forever and forget about everything else.

_Twenty seconds….twenty-one….twenty-two…_

_ Oh, would you shut up?_

_ Thanks but no thanks._

_ That wasn't an option._

Severus pressed a bag of muggle money in her hands. "Use it wisely," he instructed. Cecelia peered inside and grinned.

_I am so treating myself to new clothes and a sundae._

Tom sighed.

_Shut up._

_I didn't say anyth-_

_ Now you did._

_ Sigh._

HHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOO

Celia's POV

On the Hogwarts train, I decided to find someone else to sit with, so I abandoned my normal post with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

My suitcase dragged behind me, and I stopped outside a compartment. Inside, Draco, Pansy, and another boy(Zambini? Zabini?) sat in the compartment. Theo was also there, but he looked uncomfortable.

Draco turned his head slightly to sneer, and he saw me. He blinked once, and slid the compartment door open.

"What do you want, Charleston?" He asked, rudely. I swallowed. Of course. With the fact that I wasn't a Snape gone, he had no reason to be nice to me. Pansy also had another reason to hate me: I now had a chance with Draco.

_Ew….._

_ Agreed…_

"What are you gagging at?" Pansy sniffed angrily. "Mudblood."

"Pureblood," I cut in smoothly. Zabini covered up a snort with a hacking fit. Draco shot him a furtive look.

"You alright, there, Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini fought down a grin. "Just grand, thanks,"

Theo raised his eyebrows at me. "Hello, Charleston."

"Walk with me, Nott." I cast my glare around the compartment. Blaise sniggered.

"I have to say, I wouldn't have thought you liked mudbloods, even if this one is…exceptionally…decent." Blaise jogged Theo with his elbow. Theo managed a fake annoyed eye roll.  
>"Better see what she wants," he muttered, sliding off his seat.<p>

Draco frowned. "You don't have to listen to her, Theodore-get off, Pansy, _please._" He cast me an uneasy look, which I returned with a lifted chin.

"Some people actually find things BESIDES fawning over muggleborns interesting, Draco." I turned around and marched out the compartment. I could hear Theo grabbing his stuff and hurrying after me.

"I do not _fawn _over any mudblood!" I heard Draco protest faintly. Pansy giggled loudly and replied," Of course you don't Dray-dray, _I _believe you." The sound of Blaise's chortling grew fainter as I furiously yanked open a compartment. Empty-thank goodness.

Theo sat down across from me, lazily stretching. "What is it?"

I shrugged. "Needed someone to talk to. Finished _The Fault In Our Stars_?"

Theo slammed his hands down on the seat. "I did! You did NOT tell me that Agustus dying would be that sad! I hate you!"

I grinned in amusement. "The pain a dying Agustus Waters can inflict on someone is amazing, isn't it?"

"Not when you're the one mourning over some-_character death!_" Theo snatched the book from his bag and glared at it.

"You cried, didn't you?" I eyed him.

Theo turned his glare to me. "What do you think?"

"You did!" I exclaimed in delight. "I don't think anyone can get through the book and not cry!"

Theo sighed and offered me a Chocolate Frog. I took it, and with my teeth, ripped the head off.

"Barbaric," Theo noted, eyebrows raised as he popped a Bertie's Every-Flavored Jelly Bean in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, stopped, and shrugged, chewing again. "Salmon; not bad."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to give that book back to Hermione."

"Oh, that. Here." Theo tossed me the book. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

Theo nodded and handed me a jelly bean. I took it cautiously. "Flavor?"

"Chocolate."

Placing the jelly bean in my mouth, I bit in half and chewed the half slowly.

_Spit it out! Spit it out!_ Tom gagged. I made a disgusted sound and looked around frantically for something to spit in. Finally, I just swallowed the thing.

"Dirt! Ew! Dirt!" I wiped my tongue on the side of my sleeve. "I hate you, Theo!"

"Dully noted." Theo nudged the book. "So, um…"

I raised my eyebrows. "What's it in for me?"

"Er-the courtesy of helping the one and only Theodore Nott?" Theodore tried. He made a mock flourishing motion with his hands. I laughed and handed him the book.

"As if. Okay, we'll both go. _Come on._" I took his hand and pulled him out of the compartment. "What? A friend can't hold another friend's hand?" Theo was blushing furiously.

I dragged him over to Harry's compartment and slid it open. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Celia? I thought you-who's that?" Hermione stared at Theo, who was desperately trying to hide behind me.

"Oh my gosh, Theo, just give it to her!" I exclaimed. Theo rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of left it in our compartment." He grinned. I smacked my forehead.

"Sorry, guys. Bye!" Theo was off before I even finished my sentence. Hermione squinted in confusion.

I chased after him, leaving a very confused trio behind. "You're going to give it back, right?"

"Maybe."

**Not one of my best. I'm sorry; really, the reviews are helping though! I managed to write this chapter in a few sittings, not the entire week, though it did take me a few days to edit.**

** Reviews are wanted dead or alive! XD**


	37. THE DURSLEYS OF DOOM

** I can't believe it's the last chapter. I'm going to cry, you guys are amazing, I love you all, all of you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Sorry for the late update; I was upstate HORSEBACK RIDING! **

** Annnnnnnnnnnnd now I'm going to write this chapter and run off to cry.**

** I don't own ****J**

"We're here," I noted softly, staring out the glass. Theo pulled his bags up onto his shoulder. I hoisted my suitcases up.

"Yeah," Theo stared out the window and I caught what he as looking at: spindly impatient woman. "Home sweet home. So Father didn't come. Not surprising; he's not very popular with society. The only thing keeping him from Azkaban is the Ministry." From his tone, he didn't particularly sound like he liked his father.

Resting my chin against the small, thin sill of the window, I frowned. "Why do they support him?"

"Cowards, they are," Theo muttered, slumping. It was obvious he had nothing looking forward to him in the summer. "Father is rich on money, and he has a lot of connections. The Ministry has only feebly managed to do a few measly ten-minute raids to prove their image, but they're too scared to do anything else. Pretty much like Lucius Malfoy."

I turned my head to look at him, curiously. "Your parents don't like muggleborns, do they?"

Theo shook his head. "They like them about as much as You-Know-Who does. Better go; if I'm caught with you, I'll be in bigger trouble."

_I bet so. They don't sound very friendly._ Dropping my suitcases, I gave Theo a quick hug. "Stay alive, okay?" I grinned. Theo returned the humored grin and gently pulled away.

"See you next year, " he opened the compartment door and flicked his eyes around to make sure nobody was watching. Satisfied, he flicked his hand up in a wave and dashed out.

I blinked. After a moment, I walked out to find Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The hall was cramped with rushing students running to go home. Someone caught me by the arms.

"What do we have here?" Blaise Zambini cocked an eyebrow and grinned. I frowned.

"It's not polite to stare; though I can understand why you'd stare…and maybe even where." Blaise raised both eyebrows and gave my arms a little squeeze.

Gross. I didn't even know this guy.

"Let go of me; you'll get mudblood germs." I replied evenly, and without waiting for an answer, shrugged free and walked away.

"Aw, don't be like that, Charleston." He called. I kept walking, the hall emptying. "We didn't mean what we said."

_What a way to tell a lie._ I turned around. "Like hell you didn't. Go away, Blaise."

_He likes you._

_ You're a bad matchmaker. Stop or I'll ship something even more disgusting._

_ Try me._

_ So many to pick from…Mcgonagall? Oh, I know, how about Flitwick? Oh, I know, Crabbe and Goyle. They're a package; two for one! _**(AN: I feel like that was a shampoo commercial: "Two in one! Buy now!")**

_ I'm going to shut up now._

_ You do that._

HHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think Ron's really going to invite us to the World Cup?" I asked excitedly, but Harry turned around and raised his eyebrows at a pudgy man.

"Uncle Vernon," he muttered to me, and we walked up to meet him.

_Be polite._ "Hello, sir." I greeted, doing my best not to laugh. Mr. Dursley had swiveled around so fast that his pudgy roll of chin fat had jiggled ceremoniously as he turned. He grunted in reply and snarled at the paper in Harry's hand, which was supposedly Sirius's letter to him.

"What's that?" He snarled, jerking his chin at the letter(causing me to suppress laughing again). "If it's another form for me to sign…"

"It's not, " Harry replied cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather; he was my mum and dad's best friend. A convicted murderer, but it's okay; he's broken out of prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though…check if I'm happy…keep up with my news…"

I was literally grinning so hard my mouth hurt. Harry set off towards the station exit, with me hurrying after him.

"So that's your Uncle Vernon," I murmured as I matched his pace.

Let me just say something: the car ride was almost as horrifying as Voldemort in a bikini. Dancing. To the alphabet song. In heels.

Excuse me while I die laughing.

Anyways, Dudley was so much like Mr. Dursley it freaked me out. His piggish eyes stared at me, half-terrified and half-dull, and Mrs. Dursley looked like a long stick.

There were only three back seats, so Harry, Dudley, and I had to squeeze in. Dudley-

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT WITH THEM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Dudley screamed, and Harry cast me a half-apologetic look. Mr. Dursley looked very embarrassed. He shoved Harry aside roughly and turned to Dudley.

"Duddykins, dear-" Mrs. Dursley whispered. I choked. "it'll only be for a little while, and I promise I'll give you an extra slice of melon when we get home, okay?"

Dudley stopped wailing. "TWO."

"Alright, Duddy-wuddy." Oh my gosh, kill me now. Dudley sniffed angrily, stomped his foot one more time for effect (onto Harry's foot, I might add), and climbed in the car, wailing about the heat.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, and I helped him get the luggage in the trunk.

I smiled and heaved my suitcase in the trunk. "There's nothing to be sorry about; that was funny. Did you see all the horrified faces Mr. Dursley was making?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. I saw that."

In front of us, Mr. Dursley shouted at us to hurry up and slammed the door shut.

Sitting next to Dudley is like sitting next to a hundred fifty pounds of save-me-now. I cast Harry a desperate look, and he shifted over.

There wasn't ONE FREAKING SECOND where Dudley didn't ask for something. First it was juice-we stopped by a gas station to buy some for him, then it was a snack. I found out he was on a diet, and Dudley threw a big tantrum when he got low-fat yogurt. Then it was the fact that somehow I was taking up too much space, but first of all I wasn't even touching him, and second of all if I moved over any more Harry would be squished.

"Move over, girl," Mr. Dursley growled. I inched over, and I could feel Harry curling his feet in tighter.

"She's squishing me," Dudley complained.

Mr. Dursley glared at us. Us, as in, Harry and I. "I said, _move over!"_

"Sorry, sir, but there isn't any room." I replied. Harry was shaking his head and making slashing motions. Like, _shut up or you'll die!_

"_Then make some room!_"

Dudley kicked the driving seat. Finally, Harry unbuckled his seat belt and quietly slid to the floor to sit. I slid over reluctantly. Dudley propped his feet up on the car door and leaned over. His head conked against my shoulder.

It was basically like that the entire ride. I offered to sit on the floor, but Harry blatantly refused.

My head resting on my head, I leaned on the window, my eyelids drooping shut. The dull thud of the music boomed in my ears, and Dudley's screams roared out any other possible sound…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOO

3rd POV

"Nope," Celia declared. "I call the floor today."

"But I-"

"Shut up, Harry." Celia lugged the spare blanket and small thin pillow Mr. Dursley had grumpily jammed into her hands onto the floor, neatly spreading it out with her fingers.

Sitting down, Celia grinned. "You know, whenever my dad goes on a rant about you, he calls you a few names. Some of them are really funny." She snickered.

_Oh no._ "Yeah?" Harry frowned warily and pulled Hedwig's cage onto his bed. The snowy owl hooted and pecked the cage bar.

Celia stroked Hedwig's head softly, and she let out a quiet series of appreciated chirped hoots. "Mm hm. There's always 'Potter', but there's also-"

She received that rare glare from Harry, and it only seemed to make her even more excited. Harry looked hopelessly to Hedwig, but the traitorous owl was too busy nipping Celia's fingertips affectionately and GENTLY. Harry frowned and rubbed his own fingers, where Hedwig had sometimes bit a little too hard.

"Golden Boy…" Celia snickered again.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. He got to his feet. "We should go downstairs; I have to make dinner."

Celia stood up, too. "You need help?"

"No, "Harry said hastily. "I can manage; you don't need to-"

"You need help," Celia decided.

_Mentally?_

_ If anyone needs mental help, it's not Harry._

_ Excuse me?! Was that a shot?_

As a certain dark haired girl and (golden) boy walked down the stairs, both of them knew that it was going to be a long summer.

But maybe not a bad one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOO

_Dear Caleb,_

_ I know, I know. Don't kill me yet. A lot has happened, and I don't exactly know how to explain. What to explain, actually. Literally. Okay. Okay. Okay. Deep breaths. Why am I writing this down? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE LIVING. I'M NEVER GOING TO SEND THIS. I'll find a way._

_ One paragraph of complete stupidity. Sorry. Anyways, you know how the two of us would do-let me just put it this way-creepy stuff sometimes? Like the time after we watched the movie _Matilda _and I started levitating things? Or that time you needed money to support your funding thing for the hospital and suddenly you found money? The exact amount that you needed? Do you know what that means? I think I do, but what do you think?_

_ How's life? Did you find your dad? Once everything blows over and i settle in my private school here, I'll help you. This time, we'll find him. You'll get this letter too, Cal. I'll ask my headmaster principal for your address. I'm sure he knows._

_ About that time at the foster homes…I'm sorry, okay? You were the only family I had then-wasn't exactly happy to be separated. Prank some people for me. You'll probably meet my dad sometime in your life. I have his eyes, and his hair color-but I still have no idea why I ended up with hair frizz. I mean, I don't see HIS hair exploding in humidity! _

_ I've met some friends, too. Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy….too many to count. Stay happy for me._

_ Your little sister always(but only by a few years),_

_ Love Celia_

_P.S. You better reply, I spent an hour writing this freaking letter. Asap._

_P. P. S. In case you're wondering, Harry Potter is a normal 13 year old who's totally not famous. Just thought I'd point that out. Oh-he's also the nephew of the school squib janitor Mr. Filch._

**Omg, guys. Thank you so much! I wish I could just hug you guys. Put your hand on the screen, like I am. High five.**

** I'll send over another AN chapter to tell you guys when the sequel is up! :) Plus I'll explain it bcuz the plan is gonna be complicated. I'm trying something original and I'm not sure how it will work out****J**


	38. Sequel Hold Up

**Celia: Hey all! Nicoisawesome is just making me tell you all that the sequel WILL be up, and she'll update this story to say so, but for now she needs to sort everythin' out so the sequel making is ON HOLD! I have no idea what that meant...** **Severus: *sighs* I still do not understand the importance of my presence. Oh, very well, here is the message: Nicoisawesome would like to say how ****_terribly_**** thankful she is for all the support. ** **Harry: Wait-pr'fessor, do you know what my purpose here is?! ** **Severus: To annoy me with your presence, Potter?** **Harry: *mumbles* shouldn't have asked. Oh, I remember now. She says thank you for all the support!** **Severus: ****_Potter._**** That was my message. Get it through your thick skull.** **Harry: But-but...then what's my message?** **Theodore: *sighs* Really, Potter. Alright, I'll give my message while you think then. Special thanks to Nori'sLilTheif for being a huge help. Special thanks to archerm99 for using my story for the documentary. ** **Draco Malfoy: *drawls* And if you have ever PMed her, you have helped her, so thanks to you as well. *yawns*And if you reviewed consistently, thanks as well. There, I'm done. I'm not a filthy messenger.** **Hermione: *briskly* Well, according to my notes-** **Draco: *sighs*** **Hermione: *miffed* shut it, Malfoy. According to my notes, if you have any good plot ideas, PM Nicoisawesome or review the plot bunny and she might take it. She'll credit you too.** **Severus: Farewell, dunderheads.** **Theodore: *snorts*** ***everyone but one person leaves*** **Harry: But..guys! My message?! Guys? *trails away, muttering***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**SEE YOU HOPEFULLY SOON**


	39. WellIt's been a journey

**Hey...**

I don't know if any of you read this anymore...

It's been a while...

And I have both good news and bad news.

Bad news first, because, let's just get it over with, hm? I'm discontinuing this story, because eurgh...I couldn't log in for a while and no matter what I did, I couldnt get into my account. I wrote this story a year ago, and I was trying to do a story while I had less experience. A lot has happened in the span of one year, and my writing has developed slightly, so I can't continue this story unless I rewrite it-

Wait, what's that? Rewrite it? Well, why can't I?

Now for the good news :) For any of you still willing to read this, I've made a NEW account, with a NEW story (or two). My name is** Nottdeadyet, **and the rewrite stars Rowan, much like Cecelia but more developed. It's kind of the same plotline, as in Snape is still her father, but she's a lil' more realistic and all the characters are more developed (I hope.) It's called **Discovering Magic**.

Thanks for reading my story, though, guys :) Honestly, you made me so happy. If you guys could check out my story...it would mean the world to me :)

Love you all, and see you on my new account, maybe? *hopeful smile*


End file.
